Light, Darkness, Grey
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry after Sirius dies learns some home truths about the wizarding world. He learns about contracts for Concubines and his true inheritance and gets emancipated by Sirius. Now he learns Dumbledore and Voldemort are Dark Lords he is the only one who can bring Darkness to Light and Light to Grey and everyone the is true to his hidden kingdom of Nightfyre…Warning: Slavery/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry after Sirius dies learns some home truths about the wizarding world. He learns about contracts for Concubines and his true inheritance and gets emancipated by Sirius. Now he learns Dumbledore and Voldemort are Dark Lords he is the only one who can bring Darkness to Light and Light to Grey and everyone the is true to his hidden kingdom of Nightfyre…

* * *

 **Warnings: Harem/Slavery/Good Dursleys**

* * *

 **Rated: M for Themes (No Detailed Sex Scenes I don't do that)**

* * *

 **Magical World Houses Structure** _(Wizengamot Votes)_

 _ **Emperor/King/Sultan/Kaiser/Pharaoh/Tsar**_ _(16 Votes)_

 _ **Prince/Princess**_ _(14 Votes)_

 _ **Grand Dukes/Grand Duchess**_ _(13 Votes)_

 _ **Empress/Queen/Sultana/Great Wife/Tsarina Consorts**_ _(15 Votes)_

 _ **Consorts**_ _(2 Votes)_

 _ **Duke/Duchess**_ _(12 Votes)_

 _ **Marquess/Marchioness**_ _(11 Votes)_

 _ **Earl/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess**_ _(10 Votes)_

 _ **Baron/Baroness**_ _(9 Votes)_

 _ **Imperial and Royal House (Has been around long time and are Royal)**_ _(_ _8 Votes)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Royal House (Had been around a long time, are royal, and is highly respected)**_ _(_ _7 Votes)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Most Noble (Has been around a long time and is very highly respected)**_ _(6 Votes)_

 _ **Ancient and Noble (Has been around a long time and is highly Respect)**_ _(5 Votes)_

 _ **Ancient (Been around a long time but not well respected)**_ _(4 Votes)_

 _ **Minor Royal House (Royal Family that Hasn't been Around Long)**_ _(3 Votes)_

 _ **Noble (Not been around very long but are highly respected)**_ _(3 Votes)_

 _ **Lesser (Not been around very long but are not well respected)**_ _(2 Votes)_

 _ **Clan (Clans have to be at least three generations old. They are not old enough or respected enough to be considered Lesser)**_ _(1 Vote)_

 _ **Department Heads**_ _(1 Vote)_

 _ **Knights**_ _(1 Vote)_

 _ **Concubines and House Elves**_

* * *

 **Magic Schools in United Kingdom**

1\. Hogwarts

2\. Irish Academy of Magic

3\. Queen Victoria's Academy

4\. Queen Elizabeth's Academy

5\. Prince Albert Academy

6\. King George's Academy

7\. King Richard's Academy

8\. Prince Philip's Academy

9\. King Arthur's Academy

10\. King William's Academy

11\. Prince Charles's Academy

12\. Churchills Academy

* * *

 **Definitions**

 **Consort:** A Magical Bond like a unbreakable marriage between a Wizard and a woman. They have free will but still get punished but cannot bear children unless their Husband wanted too. They can also take through thoughts.

 **Concubines:** The magical guardian of a witch at Auctions at the start of their mistrial cycle they can be put up for sale. They have to be bonded within 6 months or they go up to sale again. They have very little free will. They will not bare children unless their Master orders them too. They can't do anything unless their Master says so and they must always obey their Master. They will get punished for not obeying or having disobedient thoughts or actions. But they can still feel their emotions.

 **Love Bond:** Helps Concubines gain their free will back. But only if they love their Master.

 **Loyalty Bond:** Helps Concubines gain their free will back. But they have to mean the bond otherwise they get punished

 **Coven:** Coven's come around with 7 or more people in a love bond and increases the magic in the coven.

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had been furious when he arrived at the Dursley's just an hour ago. Evan though Dudley had been nice so far. Dumbledore had left him here and for the whole Summer! He had started not to trust Dumbledore he had made a list of questions and most didn't have an answer and it all lead back to Albus Dumbledore.

 _ **First Year**_

 _1\. Why did his Hogwarts letter not tell who sent it how his life was like? Someone had to address all those letters and so had to know where he lived._

 _2\. Why was it Hagrid why picked him up? He was the boy-who-lived and a Muggle-Raised child he had no clue what about the magical world. Why not send a person better to introduce him to the magical world? He loved Hagrid be he wasn't a good choice he didn't even explain his fame before they got to the Leaky Cauldron! And he was stared at like a zoo._

 _3\. Why didn't Hagrid give him his vault key? And why did he have a 'top secret mission' when he was supposed to be showing a curious 11-year-old around?_

 _4\. Why did Ollivander give him the holly and phoenix core wand? And say 'very interesting'. That man probably reported it to Dumbledore about the wand. And the phoenix wand was only a close match not perfect. And why didn't Ollivander tell him what Brother Wands do to each other? Why not offer to make him a custom wand that would probably work better?_

 _5\. Why did it have to be Hagrid to tell him about his parents? Couldn't someone more qualified tell him? And did his parents have a WILL? Surely his mother knew what her sister and fat husband was like and wouldn't want her child to grow up here?_

 _6\. Why was he sent back to the Dursley's after the trip to Diagon Alley? Why couldn't he stay at the Leaky Cauldron?_

 _7\. Why didn't Hagrid tell him how to get onto the platform? And why did Mrs Weasley basically yell out 'packed with Muggles of course' and 'what is the platform number'? She had been going there for years with her children and years for her. She couldn't have forgotten. To him it sounded like a trap._

 _8\. Ron saying 'everywhere else is full' that was a load of rubbish. He was sure a magical train would self-expand for more people. And it was Ron who with Malfoy turned him against Slytherin. He found he hadn't cared about any houses. It didn't matter to him so why had he listened and ignored Slytherin's and thought they were all evil?_

 _9\. Why had he been friends first off with Ron the ass when he didn't trust easterly? Maybe potions had been involved._

 _10\. How did the Weasley pay for all their children to go to Hogwarts? Surely there were other less expensive schools? How on earth did they afford to send 6 nearly 7 children to Hogwarts?_

 _11\. Why did he really not what to be placed in Slytherin or anywhere else but Gryffindor? They were just houses and nothing more. Why did he suddenly what to be like his parents?_

 _12\. How did an arrogant ass like Percy get to be a Prefect he was horrible at it and never even Percy hadn't taken them the direct route to the Common Room and didn't even show the First-years were all their classes were?_

 _13\. How wasn't he good in classes? He had always been top of class. He seemed not to be able to concentrate on classes but Defence._

 _14\. How on earth was Snape a teacher when he hated children and was arrgont and a jerk to everyone but Slytherin's. And why did he hate him so much?_

 _15\. Why didn't he have more friends? He tried and seemed he couldn't find a friend other then Ron._

 _16\. How did Weasley accept a duel for him? When he didn't even know magic yet. So how was they meant to duel?_

 _17\. Dumbledore was a Legilimence how did he not know Quirrell had Voldemort on the pack of his head?_

 _18\. How did a troll cross the wards? And Dumbledore not know? How did the troll find Hermione? Surely the wards would have told Dumbledore where the troll was. So why? To kill Hermione? That seemed logical._

 _19\. Why was everyone not left in the Hall when the troll was roaming? Surely it would have been safer? The Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms were in the dungeons. Many could have been killed._

 _20\. Why was he an exception to the rule about first-years not having brooms? Why had he made the Quidditch Team without trying out and giving everyone equal chance?_

 _21\. How was it legal to sent first years into the forest unprotected? And alone? How could Dumbledore let Hagrid take them after a unicorn killer?_

 _22\. What was the mirror in a school full of children? That could waste away in front of that mirror._

 _23\. How did the Weasley's afford to go to Romania?_

 _24\. Why did Dumbledore have his family cloak in the first place?_

 _25\. How did they expect to keep Voldemort out for the stone when 3 first years could? The challenges didn't even challenge him?_

 _26\. How on earth did Weasley pass his classes? He was lazy so how did he get to the next year and not be held back?_

 _27\. Why was he not offered counselling for killing a man at 11-years-old?_

 _28\. How were they not expelled? And what more why did Dumbledore give Gryffindor all thouse points? They didn't really earn those points._

 _29\. Why did Dumbledore tell him he was to stay at the Durley's? Surely Arabella Figg would have reported the abuse._

 _30\. Why was sometimes the Dursley's nice to him?_

 _ **Second year**_

 _1\. Why was he blamed for Dobby's magic? For a charm he hadn't learnt yet?_

 _2\. How did the Weasley's even manage to keep a flying car secret? And come to his rescue when he hadn't given them his address? How did they know?_

 _3\. How again did the Weasley's afford all those expensive books? And how on earth did they get his Vault key and not hand it over?_

 _4\. How did Dumbledore not know about the Chamber of Secrets and what was inside it? After all it hadn't taken Hermione long._

 _5\. Why did Dumbledore not stop the bullying when he was a Parselmouth?_

 _6\. How did the wards of Hogwarts let in such a dark and dangerous object? Surely the wards would have told Dumbledore._

 _7\. Why did Dumbledore know the truth about Hagrid and did nothing to give him back his wand. He was Chief Warlock! He could have given it back to Hagrid immediately._

 _8\. How did Dumbledore not know there was a 60ft Basilisk in the school? And more importantly why didn't he send for Aurors when the first attack happened?_

 _9\. How did Dumbledore hire that fake to teach Defence a core subject? How did he not know Lockheart was stealing people's ideas and wiping their memories?_

 _10\. Why was Hermione and the other Muggle-Borns attack not attract attention?_

 _11\. Why didn't Dumbledore not stop the rogue Bludger sent by Dobby?_

 _12\. How didn't he not know Ginny was possessed?  
13\. How did no one ask how Myrtle die the last time the Chamber was opened?_

 _14\. Why didn't Dumbledore just use Fawkes to get to the Chamber and kill the Basilisk? Why did he not know a crowing rooster would have killed the Basilisk? Those kids could have been killed._

 _15\. How did he not get expelled for what he did? Or Ron. And again how did Ron pass that year?_

 _ **Third Year.**_

 _1\. Why did the Minister have his key to his vault?_

 _2\. Why did nobody tell him about his fathers friends?_

 _3\. Why did everyone think Sirius was a traitor?_

 _4\. How did Dumbledore not know Pettigrew was a spy?_

 _5\. How did he choice Divination when he wanted was to do Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures?_

 _6\. How was Hermione allowed a time turned? It could have seriously damaged her metal health._

 _7\. How could he not stop the Dementors? From attacking Harry over and over again?_

 _8\. How was Hermione and him even near Ron with all his disgusting habits?_

 _9\. How could Dumbledore not know Pettigrew was a rat Animagus?_

 _10\. How did the Weasley not realise when the rat had lived longer the 12 years and they normally only lived two years?_

 _11\. How did Dumbledore not give Sirius a trail? As he was not a marked Death Eater?_

 _12\. How did Remus forget his potion that night?_

 _13\. Why did Dumbledore allow them to go back in time and save Buckbeak and Sirius when they could have shown their memories?_

 _ **Fourth year**_

 _1\. One how did the Weasley's get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup? How could they afford that?_

 _2\. How did over a hundred magicals not capture a dozen Death Eaters?_

 _3\. Why did he suddenly start getting visions of Voldemort?_

 _4\. How on earth did Dumbledore not know Moody was impersonated? As they were supposed to be best friends. Surely Dumbledore would know right away and so would the wards. So why leave him in the school?_

 _5\. Why didn't Dumbledore him out of the Triwizard Tournament?_

 _6\. Why did Dumbledore not stop the bullying?_

 _7\. If Weasley was his friend why did he turn on him?_

 _8\. He was under age so why didn't he have an adult present when Rita did that article?_

 _9\. Why was 'Moody' allowed to preform the Unforgivables on students? Especially since Harry had the Killing curse on him and his parents and Neville his parents had his parents tortured to insanity?_

 _10\. Why on earth did the first task be a Dragon? All of them could be killed._

 _11\. Why did suddenly Weasley be his friend again?_

 _12\. Why did he ask Parvati to the Yale Ball? And why couldn't he find a date? Neville had one three days after in was announced. So why couldn't he?_

 _13\. Why wasn't he told about traditions of the Yale ball?_

 _14\. Why was the next task in the Great Lake from what he read last year Veela were in serious danger going into the water as they were fire creatures?_

 _15\. What if the charms had failed under water? Hermione would had drowned and so would have Gabrielle._

 _16\. What on earth did Dumbledore think Weasley would be the person he miss the most?_

 _17\. How did Dumbledore not know about the port-key?_

 _18\. Why didn't Dumbledore come and help him when he was with Pettigrew and Riddle? Surely he knew where he was?_

 _19\. Why make him tell everything when he had just seen a friend killed and was seriously injured?_

 _20\. Why didn't Dumbledore warn him Voldemort was returning after Snape's mark was becoming clearer?_

 _21\. Why again was he not offer counselling after seeing a friend killed?_

 _ **Fifth Year**_

 _1\. Why was he forced back to the Dursley's after all Voldemort did have his blood now and could pass the wards?_

 _2\. Why wasn't he told about the guards outside his home? And why did those guards not see when Vernon did to him and still do nothing?_

 _3\. Why couldn't Hermione contact him? She was a Muggle-Born and could use the Muggle Post and telephone and they wouldn't be traced? Why keep him isolated when he needed friends the most?_

 _4\. Why put someone as unreliable as Fletcher on duty and Figg? They couldn't possibly take on Death Eaters or Voldemort as one was a Squib. Why leave him to the Dementors?_

 _5\. Why on earth did they not take Arabella's floo and not brooms? It would have been safer as would have side-along apparition?_

 _6\. Why not warn him? He could have used magic on them when they arrived as he had already expected an attack or the Minister?_

 _7\. Why couldn't Dumbledore pick him up himself it would have also been a lot safer?_

 _8\. Why lock up Sirius in 12 Grimmauld Place when he hated the palace?_

 _9\. Why didn't someone tell him about the Order? Hermione could have done it by phone and why wasn't her parents in hiding? They could be killed!_

 _10\. Why would Mrs Weasley consider him a son when he only spent a little time with her?_

 _11\. Why hide information from him when it would have made him more cautious about what he was seeing and why not just tell him the prophecy as he was 15!?_

 _12\. HOW THE HELL DID WEASLEY GET PREFECT WITH HIS APPALING GRADES?_

 _13\. Why did Mrs Weasley keep him away from Sirius as he could have known more about his parents with both Sirius and Remus in the same place and others who could have told him?_

 _14\. WHY WAS HE TRIED BEFORE NEARLY THE WHOLE WIZENGAMOT!? FOR DEFENDING HIMSELF?_

 _15\. How come they didn't let him show a memory of Voldemort coming back? Or the underage magic?_

 _16\. HOW ON EARTH DID UMBRIDGE GET BLOOD QUILLS IN HOGWARTS COULDN'T THE WARDS ONCE AGAIN CAUGHT THEM?_

 _17\. How could Dumbledore not know students were being tortured by blood quills and did nothing?_

 _18\. Why pick Snape to teach him Occlumency? Was he even teaching him it?_

 _19\. Why couldn't someone else in the order teach him Occlumency?_

 _20\. WHY ON EARTH DID HE ACCEPT THE NAME DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY FOR THE DEFENCE GROUP!?_

 _21\. WHY DID HE ACCEPT WEASLEY ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM WHEN HE HAD NO TALENT!?_

 _22\. Again why did he have the erg to look in Snape's pensive?_

 _23\. Why did he forget about Sirius's mirror?_

 _24\. How on earth did the Order not bet them to the Ministry? They had been riding Thestrals the Order could have flooed or apparated._

 _25\. How did Sirius died why Bellatrix shot a red spell at Sirius and not the killing curse the was green?_

 _26\. Why did Dumbledore not turn up earlier?_

 _27\. Why tell him the Prophecy just after Sirius was dead? He was grieving for crying out loud! And he was injured and so where his friends. So why tell him then and not let him see his friends!?_

 _28\. WHY SEND HIM BACK TO THE DURSLEY'S AGAIN!?_

Harry wrote all these done and found out be the list Dumbledore looked like he was trying to kill him and Hermione as she was in most of them. Something was up. Suddenly an Owl flies through the window it had Gringotts official seal on it. There was also a stone. One Harry touched it flashed black around the room. Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We request your presence immediately some things have come to light about your life and how you don't know your inheritance or about the Wizarding world._

 _This letter is a Port-Key and you should activate it with the words Lord Potter. Pack everything because you won't be going back to the Dursley's. Make sure nothing is left behind. And bring your relatives with you as they have had son injustice down to them. As soon as them touch the letter they will become unconscious and can be safely travelled._

 _The stone would have just transferred all tracking charms to it. Leave it behind in a hidden place and nobody would be able to tell your not with your relatives or they are not there. Before you leave say the words 'This place number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Little Whinging, England, United Kingdom is not my home'_

 _If you don't trust me my ancestors have served your family since the beings. I am King Ragnok the 16th. I am also your account manager with the Black accounts at Gringotts. And the stone was made by a mage named Hagnok the 15th who have also served your family for centuries._

 _We will be waiting your arrival._

 _King Ragnok Bloodblade the 16th_

 _Gringotts Bank_

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He immediately packed his stuff into his trunk searching everywhere for everything. He put the stone under the floorboards where he kept his precious items. He grabbed the handle. And got Hedwig. He called his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who were all drawn to the letter.

"We are leaving and never returning Hedwig", Harry says to her

Hedwig hoots happily.

"This place number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Little Whinging, England, United Kingdom is not my home", Harry says

He feels a tingle but nothing else. He grabs the letter and read the instructions again.

"Lord Potter", Harry says touching the parchment

He was spinning and land in a elegant room a goblin was waiting for him.

"Mr Potter I am King Ragnok Bloodblade the 16th welcome to my office at Gringotts", King Ragnok says

"Thank you King Ragnok. Why am I here?" Harry asks

"You are here for several reasons. Take a seat we are waiting on one person", King Ragnok says

While they were waiting Petunia and Vernon where seen too by healers.

"They have been given potions to hate you Lord Potter. I just gave them a cleansing potion. Mrs Dursley is magical but blocks where on her magic. They are now removed and the some with Dudley Dursley. This potion abuse has been going on for years my Lord and multiple obliterates and miscarriages. But she has given birth 7 times before", Nani the Goblin Healer says

"King Ragnok can you track those children?" Harry asks

"I have done it as your godfather gave me a sample of blood to trace all the children. All three girls have been found and are waiting outside already along with five Weasley girls. Molly Weasley had gotten rid off", King Ragnok says

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley awake and Petunia bursts into tears at the memories. Vernon tries to console her.

"What are we doing here Harry?" Dudley asks

"That King Ragnok hasn't explained but Aunt Petunia your daughters are outside this room. King Ragnok found them. 7 of them if I am correct", Harry says

"My babies are alive? Dumbledore made me get rid of them. He knew the power of the Evans Family", Petunia says

"And what is that Aunt?" Harry asks

"We are Guardians of the Lady of the Lake and Priestesses of the Temple of the Gods. I gave birth to 6 daughters before Dudley and then twins in 1981", Petunia says

King Ragnok sends them in and all they girls looked like a mixture of their parents.

"I am Chrysanthemum I am 21", Chrysanthemum says

"I am Amaryallis I am 20", Amaryallis says

"I am Daisy I am 20", Daisy says

"I am Zinnia I am 19" Zinnia says

"I am Camellia I am 18", Camellia says

"I am Rosemary I am 17", Rosemary says

"I am Azalea I am 15", Azalea says

"I am her twin Acacia", Acacia says

"My daughters", Petunia and Vernon say and hug each off them

"What happened all those years ago Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks

"Dumbledore. I am a Witch a powerful one. You should know Harry, your mother was adopted into our family. The Evans family are Guardians of the Lady of the Lake and Priestesses of the Temple of the Moon. Dumbledore doesn't like it. The Evans family normally only give birth to girls. The girls having the Evans name and the boys having their fathers. Dumbledore blocked my power and forced me hatred potions. Each time I fell pregnant with my daughters he gave them away. I finally had Dudley and he was magical but Dumbledore didn't take him away only blocked his magic. I gave birth to twins in August of 1981 and Dumbledore took them from me. Then Lily died and you came. We loved you like another son and you and Dudley got on well together and then Dumbledore saw it and force us potions every moth to hate you and magic which made me keep miscarrying. I am sorry Harry you are like a son to me. I just hope Dumbledore doesn't force us potions again", Petunia says

"We never wanted to hurt you", Vernon says, "But the potions were strong and I am a Muggle and not as immune as Petunia. I am sorry nephew"

"So I am a wizard?" Dudley asks

"Yes and you might have Lordships we will do an inheritance test. Your sisters are already Priestesses and will carry on the traditions of the Temple with their mother. Nani you what to tell Mrs Dursley what else you found?" King Ragnok asks

"Your pregnant again Mrs Dursley only a short way along and we won't know what your having yet. As long as you are not dose again you should be able to carry more babies", Nani says

"Thank you", Petunia says sobbing

"Who are you?" Harry asks the girl

"I am Ashleigh Muriel Weasley I am told I am 14 and will be 15 on 11th of August", Ashleigh says

"I am Aleaha Alba Weasley her sextuplet", Alesha says

"I am Adelaide Victoria Weasley", Adelaide says

"I am Elizabeth Alice Weasley", Elizabeth says

"I am Septimus Silas Weasley", Septimus says

"I am Nicole Mia Weasley the last of them", Nicole says

"Your actually septuplets with a girl named Ginevra Molly Weasley", Harry says

"What is going to happen to us? We have been in a orphanage all this time", Ashleigh says

"We will figure it out", Harry promises

"We will do an inheritance test now is that alright Lord Potter?" King Ragnok asks

"Sure. Aunt, Uncle, Cousin I will try my best to forgive you. Since this is Dumbledore's fault. And I welcome my female cousins with open arms", Harry says

"I need 7 drops of Blood from you Mr Dudley Dursley", King Ragnok says holding out the dagger

Dudley cuts himself and lets the blood flow and King Ragnok heals his hand before chanting on the parchment. Names begin to appear.

"Well it looks like your Evans side is not just the magical side", King Ragnok says handing over the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Dudley Vernon Dursley_

 _ **Confirmed Magical Titles**_

 _King of Mavea Islands (Irish Sea) (Mother: Descendant of Queen Maeve)_

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mothers Side)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Circe (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Bonham (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Fawley (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans (Mother)_

 _Descendant of High Priestess of Lady of the Lake_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Mavea Vault_

 _Circe Vault_

 _Bonham Vault_

 _Fawley Vault_

 _Evans Vault_

 _Nixon Vault_

 _Jacobson Vault_

"Wow", Dudley says

"The Evans family is pretty powerful but nothing compared to others. The rings are here and you will claim your titles family magic will asses if your the right choose", King Ragnok says handing over the ring

Dudley puts the rings on and each accept him. Dudley was overwhelmed he was a King of a Nation. But King Ragnok said he would not be along

Now they were waiting for someone else to appear to get on with the testing.

Suddenly Neville appears.

"Neville", Harry says

"Harry what are you doing here?" Neville asks

"I would be asking you the same thing", Harry says, "My family have found out about their heritage"

"So why am I here?" Neville asks

"I decided that injustice needs to be righted. Take seats please my Lords", King Ragnok says

They both take seats.

"Food and drink?" King Ragnok asks

"I guess", Harry says

King Ragnok waves his hand and a lot of food and drink appear.

"Take your fill. Now we have serious business. You both need inheritance tests, abilities test, health checks, assets, contracts and Wills. Now we will do the Inheritance Test First. I know some of both your titles. Since I have been dealing with your families for a long time. Actually Harry your Grandfather and Grandmother on your fathers side died only 6 years ago", King Ragnok says

"Why wasn't I living with them then?!" Harry asks angrily

"Dumbledore. And your Grandparents couldn't find you. They knew Dumbledore had something to do with it but could do nothing about it. But spent the last years of their lives looking for you", King Ragnok says

Harry's mind was spinning. He had Grandparents who had been looking for him! But sad that they had pasted on.

"Mr Longbottom you first. 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok holds the blade

Neville does cut himself and lets 7 drops of blood on the parchment. And King Ragnok chants and a list appears:

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Neville Frank Longbottom_

 _ **Confirmed Magical Titles**_

 _King of Fyre Island (Pacific Ocean) (Father)_

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Shafiq (Mother)_

 _Count of Godric Town (Father)_

 _ **Confirmed Mundane Titles**_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Garter (Pending) (Given by Queen Elizabeth)_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion (Pending) (Given by Queen Elizabeth)_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Thistle (Pending) (Given by Queen Elizabeth)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Fyre Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Longbottom Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Jackson Vault_

 _Mecca Vault_

 _Peterson Vault_

 _Duckett Vault_

 _Gall Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

"I am a King?" Neville asks shocked

"Yes. There are several magical Kingdoms. They have strict security", King Ragnok says

"What about Prince?" Neville asks

"You're the Great Grandson of High King Aubrey of Alfheim and his first wife High Queen Silena. Your Mother Alice is a High Elf and Princess and so are you making you immortal. So will anyone you turn", King Ragnok replies

"What about the knight titles?" Neville asks

"Queen Elizabeth is honouring those who fought at the Ministry with Knighthoods. But she is being selective. Since only two were left at the end she has chosen you Neville and Harry for the knighthoods", King Ragnok says

"Me too?" Harry asks surprised

"Yes. Now lets do your inheritance test", King Ragnok says handing over the blade

Harry cuts his palm and counts 7 drops of blood onto the parchment. A huge list appears.

"It would appear your more then appear. Have a look", King Ragnok says showing Harry the list

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black_

 _ **Confirmed Titles**_

 _King of Nightfyre (Caribbean Island Country) (Fathers Side)_

 _King of Avalon (Mothers Side) (Bermuda Triangle) (Mothers Side/Le Fey Line)_

 _King of Midnightmyth (Pacific Ocean)_

 _King of Iceglacier (Southern Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Snowdown (Arctic Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Moonfire Island Country (Atlantic Ocean) (Fathers Side)_

 _Emperor of Spitfire (Indian Ocean)_

 _Emperor of Duskset (Persian Gulf)_

 _Emperor of Supernova (Tyrrhenian Sea)_

 _Emperor of Temperfire (Ionian Sea)_

 _Emperor of Dawnstar (Adriatic Sea)_

 _Sultan of Sunflare Island Country (Mediterranean Sea)_

 _Sultan of Sunmoon Island (Caspian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Agrabah Island (Arabian Sea)_

 _Sultan of Desertwave (Black Sea)_

 _Sultan of Tempus (Aegean Sea)_

 _Kaiser of Helocrest (Island near Germany)_

 _Pharaoh of Ra Island Country (Egypt) (Red Sea)_

 _Tsar of Magical Russia (Moscow, Russia)_

 _Prince of Alfheim (Mother)_

 _Grand Duke of Hogwarts (Father/Mother/Conquest)_

 _Duke of Godric's Hollow (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Urquart (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett (By Life-Debt)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Pyites (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Lowe (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Minor House of Croft (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Selwyn (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _ **Confirmed Mundane Titles**_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Garter (Pending) (Given by Queen Elizabeth)_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion (Pending) (Given by Queen Elizabeth)_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Thistle (Pending) (Given by Queen Elizabeth)_

 _Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Round Table (Pending) (Given by Himself)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Nightfyre Vault_

 _Avalon Vault_

 _Moonfire Vault_

 _Sunflare Vault_

 _Ra Vault_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Urquart Vault_

 _Prewett Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Rosier Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Pyites Vault_

 _Lowe Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Selwyn Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

"I can't believe this", Harry says shocked

"This test never lies. The royalty titles are for hidden magical lands that you inherit. But there is other news besides this. But first you all have many votes in the Wizengamot. This is the list of structure", King Ragnok says handing them the list

 **Magical World Houses Structure** _(Wizengamot Seats)_

 _ **Emperor/King/Sultan/Pharaoh/Tsar**_ _(16 Votes)_

 _ **Empress/Queen/Sultana/Great Wife/Tsarina**_ _(15 Votes)_

 _ **Prince/Princess**_ _(14 Votes)_

 _ **Grand Duke/Grand Duchess**_ _(13 Votes)_

 _ **Duke/Duchess**_ _(12 Vaults)_

 _ **Marquess/Marchioness**_ _(11 Votes)_

 _ **Earl/Countess,**_ _(10 Votes)_

 _ **Baron/Baroness**_ _(9 Votes)_

 _ **Imperial and Royal House (Has been around long time and are Royal)**_ _(_ _8 Votes)_

 _ **Viscount/Viscountess**_ _(8 Votes)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Royal House (Had been around a long time, are royal, and is highly respected)**_ _(_ _7 Votes)_

 _ **Most Ancient and Most Noble (Has been around a long time and is very highly respected)**_ _(6 Votes)_

 _ **Ancient and Noble (Has been around a long time and is highly Respect)**_ _(5 Votes)_

 _ **Empress/Queen/Sultana Consorts**_ _(5 Votes)_

 _ **Ancient (Been around a long time but not well respected)**_ _(4 Votes)_

 _ **Noble (Not been around very long but are highly respected)**_ _(3 Votes)_

 _ **Lesser (Not been around very long but are not well respected)**_ _(2 Votes)_

 _ **Clan (Clans have to be at least three generations old. They are not old enough or respected enough to be considered Lesser)**_ _(1 Vote)_

 _ **Consorts**_ _(2 Votes)_

 _ **Department Heads**_ _(1 Vote)_

 _ **Knights**_ _(1 Vote)_

 _ **Concubines and House Elves**_

"So we have a lot of votes. Making up a lot of the Wizengamot", Neville says

"Yes", King Ragnok says

Harry couldn't believe he had a lot of votes he could claim.

"Now on to other news. There have been money taken out of your Potter Vaults since the night your parents died. Here is the list", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 _ **Potter Vaults: Withdraws**_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 850,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Nobember 1981: Withdraw of 800,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _November 1981: Withdraw of 150,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _November 1981 - 1995: Withdraws of 200,000 Galleons by Cornelius Fudge_

 _December 1981: Withdraw of 750,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1982: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for William Weasley's Tuition_

 _September 1982-1984: Withdraws of 750,000 Galleons each visit for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 1982 - 1995: Withdraw of 550,000 Galleons a year to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1984: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Charles Weasley's Tuition_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 280,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 600,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1985: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _September 1986-1987: Withdraw of 345,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1997: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Percival Weasley's Tuition_

 _October 1987: Withdraw of 665,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1987: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _June 1988-1991: Withdraw of 750,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1989: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for George & Fred Weasley's Tuition_

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 250,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix._

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 10,000 for Tuition for Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1991: Withdraw of 500 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1991: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_

 _November 1991: 50 Books to Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 1991: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1992: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition of Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 650,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 5,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons for Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1992: Withdraw of 725,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger_

 _June 1993: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 56,500 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 540,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1993: Withdraw of 7,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _September 1993: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1994: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _August 1994: Withdraw of 27,000 Galleons to Alastor Moody_

 _August 1994: Withdraw of 9,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _February 1995: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

 _June 1996: Withdraw of 600,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 1996: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley_

 _June 1996: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons and 20 Books to Hermione Granger_

 _XXX_

The list went it was clear to Harry that some Weasley's weren't his friends. And there was doubt on Hermione but she had accepted the money and didn't give it back. The list showed him his vaults and he was filthy rich. He wouldn't need money ever never would his children or theirs or theirs and so on. He also saw his property list. He finally got to what companies he owned. He could do a lot of things with this.

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _85% Hogwarts (Founded in 990)_

 _93% Salem (USA) (Founded in 1200)_

 _88% Ilvermorny (USA) (Founded in 1627)_

 _14% Irish Academy of Magic (Ireland)_

 _27% Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic (Cambridge, England) (Founded in 1819)_

 _26% Prince Albert's Academy of Magic (York, England) (Founded in 1840)_

 _22% King George's Academy of Magic (Oxford, England) (Founded in 1895)_

 _20% Queen Elizabeth's Academy of Magic (London, England) (Founded in 1926)_

 _18% Prince Philip's Academy of Magic (Edinburgh, Scotland) (Founded in 1939)_

 _21% King William's Academy of Magic (Windsor, England) (Founded in 1028)_

 _37% King Arthur's Academy of Magic (Manchester, England) (Founded in 500)_

 _25% King Richard's Academy of Magic (Sussex, England) (Founded in 1157)_

 _26% Churchills Academy of Magic (Woodstock, Oxfordshire, England) (Founded in 1965)_

 _10% Prince Charles Academy of Magic (Cardiff, Wales) (Founded in 1948)_

 _87% Koldolvstoretz School of Magic (Russia)_

 _79% Imperial Tsar Romanov School of Magic (Moscow/Russia)_

 _18% Royal Australian Academy of Magic (NSW/Australia)_

 _23% Emperor Edward's Academy of Magic (India) (Founded in 1902)_

 _54 Other Magical Schools_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _67% Oxford_

 _58% Yale_

 _24% Hampshire_

 _44% London Academy_

 _34% Thomas's Private School_

 _36% Winchester College, Hampshire_

 _23% Wycombe Abbey, Buckinghamshire_

 _27% Eton Collage, Berkshire_

 _45% Westminster School_

 _142 Other schools_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _76% Appleby Arrows_

 _56% Ballycastle Bats_

 _31% Caerphilly Catapults_

 _89% Chudley Cannons_

 _78% Holyhead Harpies_

 _78% Puddlemere United_

 _50% Quiberon Quafflepunchers_

 _71% Finchburg Finches_

 _59% Falmouth Falcons_

 _89% Kenmare Kestrels_

 _31% Lancashire_

 _13% Montrose Magpies_

 _20% Tutshill Tornadoes_

 _33% Wigtown Wanderers_

 _55% Wimbourne Wasps_

 _67% Sweatwater All-Stars_

 _71% Thundlearra Thunderers_

 _16% Bigonville Bomers_

 _31% Braga Broomfleet_

 _18% Gorodok Gargoyles_

 _29% Grodzisk Goblins_

 _73% Heidelberg Harriers_

 _19% Karasjoks Kites_

 _32% Quiberon Quafflepunchers_

 _22% Stonewall Stormers_

 _67% Imperial Russian Flighters_

 _23% Banchory Bangers_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _67% Amanuensis Quills_

 _88% Apothecary_

 _31% Ariadne Spinners_

 _47% Arkie Alderton's Kwik-Repair Shop_

 _56% Baby Witch_

 _66% Boot and Shoemaker for Witches and Wizards_

 _78% Brigg's Brooms_

 _54% Broom Brakes Service_

 _43% Broomstix_

 _77% Borgin's & Burkes (Knockturn Alley)_

 _38% Ceridwen Cauldrons (Hogsmeade)_

 _89% Cleansweep Industries_

 _46% Cogg and Bell Clockmakers_

 _51% Comet Industries_

 _68% Cotton & Tweeds_

 _90% Daily Prophet_

 _68% Dervish and Banges (Hogsmeade)_

 _58% Dogweed and Deathcap (Hogsmeade)_

 _41% Dominic Maestro's Music Shop_

 _69% Elegance Fine Clothing_

 _14% Ellerby and Spudmore Brooms_

 _11% Eternelle's Elixirs_

 _84% Exquisite Fine Trunks_

 _73% Eylops Owl Emprium_

 _55% Fine Enchanting Cauldrons_

 _66% Flimflam's Lanterns (Horizont Alley)_

 _38% Florean Fortescue (Diagon Alley)_

 _76% Flourish and Blotts (Diagon Alley)_

 _69% Flyte and Barker Brooms_

 _81% Gladrags Wizardwear (Hogsmeade)_

 _85% Honeydukes (Hogsmeade)_

 _62% Indus's Planets_

 _24% Janus Galloglass_

 _24% J. Pippin'd Potions (Hogsmeade)_

 _38% Leo's Flaming Restaurant_

 _51% Madam Milkins_

 _28% Madam Puddifoots (Hogsmeade)_

 _63% Magical Instruments_

 _79% Magical Menagerie_

 _10% Marcus Minugius Myomancer_

 _77% Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoo's_

 _84% Nimbus Industries_

 _62% Obscurus Books_

 _18% Ollivanders_

 _55% Potage's Cauldron Shop_

 _11% Potion for All Afflictions_

 _90% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _43% Scribbulus Writing Implements_

 _34% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _69% Self-Stirring Cauldrons_

 _33% Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_

 _41% Spindlewarps Wool Shop_

 _59% Spintwitch's Sporting Goods (Hogsmeade)_

 _69% S Starlings Pet Shop_

 _81% Stowe & Packers Magical Bags_

 _22% Sugarplum Sweets_

 _13% Talia's Exotic Perfumes_

 _75% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _81% The Three Broom Sticks (Hogsmeade)_

 _63% Tomes and Scrolls (Hogsmeade)_

 _25% Tuck Stop_

 _80% Twilfitt and Tattings_

 _72% Twinkle's Telescopes_

 _82% Wizarding Wireless Network (Hogsmeade)_

 _43% Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_

 _21% Zonko's Joke Shop (Hogsmeade)_

 _723 Other Shops_

 _ **Magical Hospitals**_

 _10% St Murgo's_

 _43 Other Hospitals_

 _ **Muggle Companies**_

 _91% Grunnings_

 _611 other Muggle Companies_

"I own both Privat Drive and your workplace Uncle Vernon workplace", Harry says

"We will not be going back there and I will repay the debt to you from the House", Uncle Vernon says

"I will accept that", Harry says

"Now this is your Life-Debt list. It might be important later", King Ragnok says handing him the list

 _ **Life-Debt's for Lord Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger + 3_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

 _Gabrielle Sophia Delacour_

 _Peter Patrick Pettigrew_

 _Dudley Vernon Dursley_

 _Dobby_

 _XXX_

There were other names but he didn't recognise them.

"Now we will do abilities test and a list of any potions, curses in your system on you Your Majesty Harald. King Neville already had his will you were reading the list. I need 12 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry cuts his palm again and drops the blood on the parchment. King Ragnok chants and a list appears.

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Natural Parseltongue: 95% Blocked_

 _Natural Parselmagic: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Occlumency: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Legilimency: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Beast Speaking: 100% Blocked_

 _Photographic Memory: 100% Blocked_

 _IQ: 175: 65 % Blocked_

 _Seer/Sight: 100% Blocked_

 _Aura Seeing: 100% Blocked_

 _Battle Magic: 100% Blocked_

 _Analytical Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Technopath: 100% Blocked_

 _Agility: 100% Blocked_

 _Metamorphmagus: 99% Blocked_

 _Telepath: 100% Blocked_

 _Healing: 98% Blocked_

 _Illusions: 100% Blocked_

 _Gift of Tongues: 100% Blocked_

 _Glamour Abilities: 100% Blocked_

 _Natural Elemental: 100% Blocked_

 _Weapon Knowledge: 100% Blocked_

 _Teleportation:100% Blocked_

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Poisons Test**_

 _ **Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black**_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Confounding Concoction (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Confuses the taker)_

 _Love Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley and keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Lust Potion (Brewed by Molly Weasley and keyed to Ginevra Weasley)_

 _Hate Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore and keyed to Severus Snape)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weakness Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Potion makes the taker Confused and Reckless)_

 _Senses Altered Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Brewed by Molly Weasley, keyed to Ronald Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Poisons**_

 _Trace Amount of Basilisk Venom_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley)_

 _Binding Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Compulsion Charms (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Wards:**_

 _Mail Wards (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _Silencing Wards (On 4 Privet Drive activated by Harry when he gets home each Summer) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Blood Wards (Not probably made) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _43 Obliviate's (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge)_

 _Memory Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Alastor Moody)_

 _Personality Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Appearance Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Bonds Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Horcrux (Accidental by Voldemort/Tom Riddle)_

Harry growls he would kill them.

"What is a Horcrux?" Harry asks

"It contains part of Voldemort's soul. We can remove it", King Ragnok says

"Then do it", Harry orders

"At once your Majesty", King Ragnok says calling for the Mages

King Ragnok shows Harry and Neville who read his list of blocks to the ritual room.

"They will get rid of the Horcrux and all blocks, curses and charms", King Ragnok says

Harry was instructed to lie down. And he did they started the pain was bad but he experienced worse. It takes an hour but everything was removed. He felt free once all the blocks were removed. He could even see without his glasses. He was given a mirror and he saw his elven looks. He felt better than he had in years.

He was lead back to the meeting room were Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Zabini and Luna with her father were waiting for them with a few people Harry didn't know.

"Hello. What are you lot doing here?" Harry asks

"We were called by King Ragnok what is happening Harry? You look different" Bill asks

"Show them the statements and lists", Harry orders

King Ragnok does and the Weasley's pale. And they pale more finding out they have four other sisters which they were introduced too.

"You my King, Potter my mother is on your island of Nightfyre", Blaise says, "King Ragnok told me to come you have a guard waiting for you in another room. I am one of them as my mother is owned", Blaise says

"We are here for different reasons", Luna says softly

"So your King?" the twins say

"Yes and so is Neville and my cousin Dudley here", Harry says

The twins start bowing to Harry, Neville and Dudley.

"Enough of that for now. How do I give the Prewett Lordship to Fred and George?" Harry asks

"Why…"

"…would…"

"…you give…"

"…it to…"

"…us?" the twins asks

"It was meant to be a dual Lordship I already have enough titles. So how do I do it?" Harry asks

"You sign forms and formally give the title to them say your full name, then their full names, then I give you the title you want", King Ragnok says, "This is the rings of Prewett. You must have your wands out pointed at each other and Mr's Weasley's must say we accept the title and name the title you gave them and then say from your full name. Then you both say so I say so smote it be"

"Lets do this", Harry says fulling out his wand

"Are you sure?" George asks

"Yes. I have enough titles", Harry says

The Twins shrug and pull out their wands

"I Lord Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter etc, etc give you Fred Fabian Weasley and George Gideon Weasley the title of dual Lords of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett", Harry says his wand lights up silver

"I Fred Fabian Weasley…"

"And I George Gideon Weasley"

"Accept the dual title of Lords of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett from Lord Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter etc, etc", the twins say their wands light up silver

"So I say so smote it be", the three say and a gold flash happens

"Rings of the house of Prewett and sign these", King Ragnok says

Fred and George sign and put the rings on.

"Now King Ragnok was there other business?" Harry asks

"Now some quite serious business. You both have siblings that were stolen from your parents. Including Miss Lovegood. The Nation has found them. Miss Lovegood you have two lots off twins siblings and triplets. Your Majesty Neville you have triplet siblings that are a year younger then you. Your Majesty Harald you have octuplets sisters that are a year younger then you. We have found all of them as they are being sold", King Ragnok says grimly

"What do you mean sold?" Harry asks

"We have a concubine trade in the Wizarding world. Many go up for auction when they are 12", King Ragnok says grimly

"My sisters are not being slaves! Never are my true friends!" Harry says

"My sister is not either", Neville says

"Nor my sisters", Dudley says as Petunia holds tight to her girls

"Nor ours", Bill says

"Even if you more to your kingdoms they can be sold without their presence at the Auction. But King Dudley your sisters can't be sold as the are Priestesses recognised by the temple and I am sure Dumbledore knows now he can't sell the.", King Ragnok says

"What can we do?" Harry asks

"You already have concubines from your lines but you can purchase more. But obviously not your sisters as they weren't born on your parents/grandparents lands. Your Grandfather King Fleamont Potter and Wife Consort Queen Euphemia only died 6 years ago and never stopped searching for all of you", King Ragnok says

"My Grandfather and Grandmother were still alive and Dumbledore didn't give me to him!" Harry shouts

"Yes my Lord. King Fleamont tried but he couldn't get you or your sisters. We have continued the search. We have found all of them. They are being bought in now", King Ragnok says as the doors open and 17 girls and 1 boy are bought in

"Why are we here?" one says

"You all went to different schools correct?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes. I went to the Irish Academy of Magic. My name is Rosalina I am an orphan and return to a foster home each holiday", Rosalina says

"I go to Queen Victoria's Academy. I am Jasmine", Jasmine says

"I go to Prince Albert's Academy. I am Ivy", Ivy says

"I go to King George's Academy. I am Ebony", Ebony says

"I go to King Richard's Academy. I am Dahlia", Dahlia says

"I go to Prince Philip's Academy. I am Bluebell", Bluebell says

"I go to Queen Elizabeth's Academy. I am Violet", Violet says

"I go to Churchill's Academy. I am Cherry", Cherry says

"I go to Prince Albert's Academy. I am Matthew", Matthew says

"I go to Churchill's Academy. I am Estelle", Estelle says

"I go to King Williams Academy. I am Polgara", Polgara says

"I am Selene and this is my twin Selena we go to Queen Victoria's Academy", Selene says

"I am Crescent and this is Zelenia my twin we are 13 and go to Queen Elizabeth's Academy", Crescent says

"I am Thalassa, and this is my triplets Artemis, Diana we are 13 and go to Prince Philips Academy", Thalassa says

"We know each other we had some same foster homes", Jasmine says

"Your names are Rosalina Lillian Potter, Jasmine Hope Potter, Ivy Faith Potter, Ebony Grace Potter, Dahlia Euphemia Potter, Bluebell Iolanthe Potter, Violet Anna Potter, Cherry Alice Potter, Matthew Damion Longbottom, Estelle Alice Longbottom, Polgara Augusta Longbottom, Selene Lovegood, Selena Lovegood, Crescent Lovegood, Zelenia Lovegood, Artemis Lovegood, Diana Lovegood, and Thalassa Lovegood", King Ragnok says

"I am your brother Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black. But I like to be called Harry I am going to be 16", Harry says

"I am Neville Frank Longbottom and I will be 16", Neville says

"I am your sister Luna and this is our father Xenophilius Lovegood", Luna says

"So your our siblings and we are all siblings", Rosalina says

"Why weren't we together?" Ivy asks

Harry tells his story, Luna tells hers and Neville tells his the girls have to sit down.

"So are parents are dead and we are Princesses and we are being sold to auction as concubines", Ebony says

"Yes", Harry says

"And our parents were tortured to insanity and I am a Princess too", Estelle says

"Yes", Neville says

"Are mother is dead", Selene says

"Yes", Luna says

"Now we can do emancipation for Your Majesty Neville and Your Majesty Harry. King Frank made out emancipation documents if you Lord Neville was alone by your 15th birthday. This was never carrier out because of Dumbledore", King Ragnok says

"Lets do it", Neville says

"Here are the documents for you your Majesty Neville", King Ragnok says handing him the documents

Neville signs and gasps as silver light surrounds him.

"That was the emancipation kicking in. Now you Your Majesty Harald. Lord Sirius Black wrote this before he died", King Ragnok says handing over a document

Harry takes it and begins to read.

' _I Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Max and Rosier,_

 _Do hereby declare my being Magical and Legal Guardian of my ward Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter, do hereby find that he has shown the courage, honour, and maturity beyond that of his age. Capable enough to assume his rights, responsibilities and duties of an adult and the right to his inheritance and to assume the mantles he is entitled too._

 _As such, by the powers vested in my by Lady Magic and by law being his guardian, I hereby declare my ward, Harald James Potter, fully emancipated from all bonds, oaths, contracts and laws applied to him binging a minor wizard and do hereby declare him an adult from this day forward and for all time._

 _Signed and Sworn by Sirius Orion Black on this day 22nd of May 1996 under my seal of Head of House._

Harry was shocked that Sirius did this.

"This take effect now", King Ragnok says and chants and silver power flows around Harry, "You are now fully emancipated"

"So what do we do next?" Harry asks

"You both need your Lordship rings I had all of them bought up. Slip them on your finger and they will merge into one and you just need to think of the titles for the ring to change. They are also your seals", King Ragnok says handing over the boxes

Harry begins to but the rings on. He saves the Potter and Black rings for last. To him knowing his Grandfather had just worn the Potter ring the last time 6 years ago was emotional. He placed in on with the Nightfyre ring as it was the same emotional feeling. Then the Black ring it was the same ring he saw Sirius wearing on the Battle night.

"How did you get this as Sirius went through the veil", Harry asks

"All rings go back to the vaults when a Head of House dies", King Ragnok replies

Harry nods and slides the Black ring on all the knowledge of the past came to him from the rings. He was having an information overload. He quickly locks those memories away so he could sort through them later. Except the memories of being a Lord, King, Emperor, Sultan, Pharaoh and Prince.

"Now what about the Will of my godfather?" Harry asks

"I have that right here. Let me begin reading it", King Ragnok replies

 _ **The Last Will and Testament**_

 _ **Of**_

 _ **Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Max**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick**_

 _ **Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke**_

 _ **Head of the Noble House of Selwyn**_

 _I, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health (Shut up Moony I am too of sound mind! Bloody dictating quills) and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

 _I hereby say that I currently have no children or heir or other descendants, and it is not for the lack of trying! (I blame it on the bloody Dementors!) Know my loves and concubines Amelia Bones, Aurora Sinistra, Rosemarie Rosmerta, Blair Zabini, Mary Macdonald, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora, Cassiopeia, Carina, Aquarius and Aquila Tonks I loved you all and wished to give you children but it was not meant to be if it wasn't for the f*** Ministry (Yes Moony I am aloud to swear!) or the Lord God of Sucker himself who happens to be Chief Warlock or it was my own parents inbreeding I was unable to give any of you children. I'm sorry for leaving._

 _(Now let the mischief begin!)_

 _In case of our demise the following are to be given the following:_

 _A: To Amelia Susan Bones the love of my life and wife and consort in all but name for all these years I leave:_

 _1\. A sum of 100,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a Manor in Paris, France_

 _3\. Title to a House in Manchester, England_

 _4\. Title to a Apartment in Naples, Italy_

 _5\. Title to a Villa in Fiji_

 _6\. Title to a Bungalow in Hawaii_

 _7\. And a request you help the new Lord Black with all his duties_

 _B: To Mary Marie Macdonald my concubine and another love I leave the following:_

 _1\. A sum of 50,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a house in Rome, Italy_

 _3\. And a request you help the new Lord Black with all his duties._

 _C: To Aurora Europa Sinistra my Concubine and another love I leave the following:_

 _1\. A sum of 50,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House in Bristol, England_

 _3\. And a request for you to help the new Lord Black_

 _D: To Rosemarie Rachael Rosmerta my Concubine and another love I leave the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 50,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House in Edinburgh, Scotland_

 _3\. And a request for you to help the new Lord Black_

 _E: To Blair Zara Zabini my Concubine and another love I leave the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 50,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House in London_

 _3\. And a request for you to help the new Lord Black_

 _F: To Hestia June Jones and another love. I leave the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 50,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House in Cardiff, Wales_

 _3\. And a request for you to help the new Lord Black_

 _G: Nymphadora Andromeda, Cassiopeia Lyra, Carina Mensa, Aquarius Musca, Aquila Delphini Tonks all loves and family. I leave the following:_

 _1\. A sum of 50,000 Galleons Each_

 _2\. Titles to five Apartments in London_

 _3\. And a request you help the new Lord Black_

 _4\. And Nymphadora, Aquarius, Aquila I leave your Concubine Contracts with the old wolf Remus Lupin. I know you fancy each other._

 _H: To Remus John Lupin otherwise known of Moony, the last Marauder and the last of my best friends. I leave the following:_

 _1\. A sum of 7,000,000 Galleons. Damn it Moony buy yourself some decent cloths! And that is an order!_

 _2\. A Title to a House in London, England_

 _3\. A Title to a House in Nice, France_

 _4\. A Title to a House in New York, New York, USA_

 _5\. The Concubine Contracts to Nymphadora Andromeda, Aquarius Musca and Aquila Delphini Tonks. So get the girls Moony and that is an order from Padfoot!_

 _6\. And a request to help the new Lord Black as you will know who it is_

 _I: To my favourite cousin Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black. I leave the following:_

 _1\. I hereby reinstatement you into the House of Black and your Descendants my heir will see you are reinstated probably_

 _2\. I leave 1,000,000 Galleons. You have always been my favourite Cousin Andy and were always kind to me. Take Care._

 _3\. I leave the Title to a House on the Gold Coast of Australia_

 _4\. And a request you to help the new Lord Black as best you can._

 _J: To my Cousin-in-Law Edward Philip Tonks. I leave the following:_

 _1\. I hereby officially welcome you into the family and your name added to the family tree_

 _2\. I leave you 100,000 Galleons. I always approved of you._

 _3\. I leave the title to a house in Madrid, Spain_

 _4\. And a request you help the new Lord Black as best you can._

 _K: To Cepheus Edward Tonks my cousin. I leave the following:_

 _1\. I add you too the family tree_

 _2\. 1 leave you 20,000 Galleons_

 _3\. I leave the title to a flat in London, England for you_

 _L: To my Cousin Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange nee Black:_

 _I know your marriage wasn't your idea as you were under contract. I know you begged me for help and at the time I couldn't._

 _1\. So I hereby dissolve the contract between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange! And place you under the new Lord Black. If the new Lord Black wishes. When this takes place I leave the following but you must be out of that contract first!:_

 _2\. I leave you 40,000 Galleons_

 _3\. I leave a house is Barcelona, Spain_

 _4\. And a request you to help the new Lord Black who has many roles._

 _M: To my Cousin Narcissa Irma Malfoy nee Black:_

 _I know your marriage wasn't your idea as you were under contract. I know you begged me for help. If you so choice the new Lord Black will annual your marriage. I made a promise one I couldn't keep but now my heir can it is up too you. I hope you make the right choice cousin. The Malfoy's are the lowest scum besides the Lestrange's on the planet. When the annulment is complete I leave the following:_

 _1\. I leave the sum of 40,000 Galleons_

 _2\. I leave the title to the house in Milan, France_

 _3\. And a request you to help the new Lord Black who has many roles._

 _N: To my Cousin Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

 _You are a bastard and a useless waste of space and air. You are hereby disowned and disinherited from the House of Black and your name shall never more be associated with MY HOUSE OF BLACK! MAY YOU ROT IN HELL FOREVER!_

 _O: To Arthur Septimus Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave the sum of 10,000 Galleons in a separate vault to your joint vault. Piece of advice divorce that hag of your wife for stealing._

 _P: To Molly Anna Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you the sum of 1 Knut! HA HA HA! That is from stealing from my godson and for using MY home like you own it like you're the Queen. Use that 1 Knut wisely HA HA HA!_

 _2\. A Warning a revenge is a dish best served cold and is sweet for the person who is getting the revenge._

 _Q: To William Arthur Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave the sum of 20,000 Galleons. You should use it on you and that girl you have that you don't want your mother to know._

 _2\. I Also leave you the title to a cottage called Shell Cottage call it a wedding present from a friend._

 _3\. I also request you help the new Lord Black._

 _R: To Charles Septimus Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you the sum of 20,000 Galleons. Use it on whatever you want and find a girl._

 _2\. I also leave you the title to a house in Cambridge, London_

 _3\. I also request you help the New Lord Black_

 _S: Frederick Fabian and George Gideon Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you a sum of 60,000 Galleons each. I am sure your ingenious minds can come up with a way to use it and never listen to your Mother!_

 _2\. I name you the heirs of the original Marauders that comes with a vault equipment for a true Marauders._

 _3\. I leave you a house each in Los Angeles, America and Athens, Greece._

 _T: Ronald Bilius Weasley I leave you:_

 _1\. I leave you the sum of 1 Knut each! HA HA HA! That is for stealing from my godson and planning on helping using a Love potion on him. Use that 1 Knut each wisely HA HA HA!_

 _2\. A Warning a revenge is a dish best served cold and is sweet for the person who is getting the revenge._

 _U: Ginevra Molly Weasley I leave you:_

 _I hope you have had nothing to do with the plots against Harry. If you don't and can prove it with Truth Serum then you get the following:_

 _1\. A sum of 30,000 Galleons_

 _2\. Title to a House of Nice, France_

 _3\. Title to a Flat in London_

 _4\. Title to a Villa in Hawaii_

 _One more piece of advice don't get involved whatever your mother wants you to do._

 _V: Hermione Jean Granger:_

 _You are brightest witch of your age but I don't know if you are being potioned before you can claim anything left in this WILL you will have to take a test by the goblins for potions. We you are clear of potions, curses or charms and you have to accept punishment from the New Lord of the House of Black. Then I leave you the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 60,000 Galleons_

 _2\. 300 Books in the Black Vault (I would advise to get a Curse Breaker for that)_

 _3\. The title to a Manor in Athens, Greece_

 _4\. The title to a house in Paris, France_

 _5\. The Title to a house in Venice, Italy_

 _6\. And a title to a Cottage in Bora, Bora_

 _7\. And a piece of advice make my Pup one of yours before Dumbledore puts you to sale as a Concubine._

 _W: Neville Frank Longbottom:_

 _I know you will be a great friend to Harry once you both find out your inheritance. Your parents would be so proud of you. I should know I knew them. I leave you the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 30,000 Galleons_

 _2\. 100 Books of Planets from Muggle and Wizarding World_

 _3\. The Title to a Cottage in the Amazon Rainforest_

 _X: Susan Amelia Bones:_

 _I was good friends of your parents and I love your Aunt very much. I wish you happiness in the world. I hope that if you end up a concubine that my Godson will take you on. I leave the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 30,000_

 _2\. 50 Books of your choosing_

 _3\. The Title to a Condo in Florida_

 _Y: To Minerva Isobel McGonagall:_

 _1\. I sum of 40,000 Galleons_

 _2\. A title to a house in Venice_

 _3\. And a request you look after my Godson and Goddaughters_

 _Z: To Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore:_

 _You are an utter Bastard you stole my family from me and my freedom. You knew I was the f*** secret keeper and yet you did nothing. You are wanting my godson to be your sacrifice to Voldemort so you can win the war and look like the hero. But I hope my interference has utterly destroyed all your plans! And I hope you rot in hell! I leave you:_

 _1\. I curse you any time a person says your name you will suffer violent, explosive diarrhea and itchy spots on you privates for an hour and will be unable to pleasure and preform sexually for 3 hours after your name is said. So I say so smote it be!_

 _2\. Oh and I leave one last thing I leave you 1 Knut!_

 _3\. I hereby evict the Order from Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London the second I die. USE YOUR OWN GODDAMN PLACE FOR YOUR ORDER MEETINGS!_

 _4\. And pray you get fed to the Dementors Dark Lord Dumbledore!_

 _AA: To Peter Patrick Pettigrew aka Wormtail_ :

 _You are an utter F**** BASTARD! You stole my family from me and my freedom and you stole Harry's parents and freedom. YOU BETRAYED THE MARAUDERS CODE AND YOU FRIENDS THAT WOULD HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I HOPE HARRY CALLS IN YOUR F*** LIFE DEBT YOU OWE HIM. YOU ARE A F**** LITTLE RAT BASTARD TRAITOR WHO DESERVES TO BE FED TO SHARKS OR DEMENTORS OR A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL. I leave you:_

 _1\. I curse you any time a person says your name or your nickname you will suffer violent, explosive diarrhea and itchy spots on you privates for an three hours, if you go near someone with the Dark Mark you will get explosive diarrhea and will be unable to pleasure and preform sexually for 6 hours after your name is said. So I say so smote it be!_

 _AB: To my 8 nieces and goddaughters Rosalina Lillian, Jasmine Hope, Ivy Faith, Ebony Grace, Dahlia Euphemia, Bluebell Iolanthe, Violet Anne and Cherry Alice:_

 _I know you never met me but I hope the goblins have found you as I have been searching for you since my escape from Azkaban. I hope you have had good lives and have been together. I love you all my sweet nieces. I leave you each the following:_

 _1\. A Sum of 60,000 Galleons Each_

 _2\. To Rosalina the Title to a House in Copenhagen, Denmark_

 _3\. To Jasmine the Title to a House in Berlin, Germany_

 _4\. To Ivy the Title to a House in Taipei, Taiwan_

 _5\. To Ebony the Title to a Penthouse Apartment on the Gold Coast, Australia_

 _6\. To Dahlia the Title to a House in Manila, Philippines_

 _7\. To Bluebell the Title to a House in Jamaica_

 _8\. To Violet the Title to a House in the Caribbean_

 _9\. To Cherry the Title to a Villa in Hawaii_

 _10\. To all of you the title to a Manor in Manchester, London_

 _AC: To my godson and like a son Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter I leave:_

 _The remains of my estates, vaults and titles._

 _I Unfortunately leave you Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

 _And again Unfortunately I leave you Kreacher as well. He will obey a Lord of Black maybe you can give him to Narcissa or Bellatrix that way you won't have to deal with the filthy thing._

 _Sorry Pup for leaving you. But you will have a good life now you are emancipated (HA TAKE THAT DUMBLEDORE!)_

 _i) A few last words Pup. First ask the Goblins what you can do about Concubines and how to take position of them. I know some of your friends that Dumbledore will sell to get to you and sell other girls from Hogwarts and anyone he doesn't want you close too._

 _ii) Fifth last go to the Black Vault after you have done all your business there should be a portrait of me woken. It will be me after Azkaban. As I updated that portrait with this WILL. I look forward to talking to you._

 _iii) Fourth last I leave you any of concubine contracts I have that I don't know about._

 _iv) Third last there are several women in my life that are for different reasons are important to me as I have stated in this WILL. They were family who had their choses taken away or the loves of my life. Take care of them all for me including hopefully Narcissa and Bellatrix Black again if they take up the offer. I say you should take them as Concubines so they have the full protection. It is just a suggestion. They could be put up for sale otherwise._

 _v) Second last I know you hate Umbridge so it is time to tell you she is part of the House of Selwyn so you can disown her! Do so with pleasure for both of us. Believe you me I wanted to do it but I am a fugitive and I can't. But I will be watching with glee when you do it!_

 _vi) And lastly Pup I love you and I am proud to have named you my heir and whatever manner I died it was Voldemort and Dumbledore's fault not yours! So don't you dare blame yourself. Goodbye Pup. I will be with your parents and smiling and watching over you with them._

 _Signed and Sworn by Sirius Orion Black on this day May 17th 1996 under my seal of Head of House._

Harry couldn't believe it. How could Sirius ask this off him especially Bellatrix and Narcissa. But he had to honour his godfather if he did promise. And he could disown Umbridge so this was going to be good.

"I want to disown Umbridge first", Harry says

"Pull up the ring of Selwyn and do it. Here are the papers for the disownment she will get official documents saying her disownment. She will feel the disownment", King Ragnok says

Harry calls up the ring of Selwyn and unlocks the knowledge of how to disown people from his head and how to restate people and add concubines from his mind.

"I Harald James Potter hereby disown Dolores Jane Umbridge from the Selwyn Family disinherited from the House of Selwyn and your name shall never more be associated with the Selwyn family again so I say so smote it be", Harry declares in a powerful voice

A black light pulses out of the room.

"That would let her know she is disowned. Now just sign these and it will take back all her vault keys and anything else to do with the Selwyn family", King Ragnok says

Harry signs the documents and they glow.

"All possessions will be returned to the Selwyn vault", King Ragnok says grinning

"Thank you King Ragnok", Harry says

"When do you want this WILL executed?" King Ragnok asks

"Give me some time I will send a message when I am ready. But those who are here today can have what Sirius left them", Harry says

"Very well. All of you need to sign these documents", King Ragnok says to everyone

Luna, her sisters and father smile and turn to Harry while the others fill in the paperwork.

"Your Majesty I would like you to buy my daughters as your concubines or consorts anything of your chose. They will be treated fairly with you but not with anyone else", Xenophilius asks

"What do you mean?" Harry asks

"He means this. And you will find your siblings under No-Name as will you Neville", King Ragnok says handing over a booklet

It read:

 **Concubine Auction: 24th of August 1996 or Early if price is right:**

 _ **Alphabetical Order: A – Z**_

 _ **Section: L:**_

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood: Race: British: Age 15: DOB: 13th of February 1981: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed 4th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Hufflepuff. Vitals: 5'5. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Pale Silvery Eyes. 120Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Chestnut with Unicorn Hair Core 11 ½ Inches long._

 _Starting Price: 200 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore) (Written by the Goblins)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy) (Written by the Goblins)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: N:**_

 _Artemis No-Name: Age: 12: DOB: 19th of April 1984: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 1st Year at Prince Philip's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'6. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Pale Silverly Eyes. 100Ibs. Bra Size – A Cup. Virgin. Wand: Ebony with Werewolf Hair Core 11 ½ Inches long._

 _Starting Price: 90 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Bluebell No-Name: Age: 14: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at Prince Philip's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'2. Red Hair. Hazel Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Laurel with Unicorn Hair Core 11 ¾ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Cherry No Name: Age: 14: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown. Completed 4th year at Churchill's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'2. Red Hair. Green Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size - C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Cherry with Phoenix Feather Core 11 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Crescent No-Name: Age 13: DOB: 31st of March 1983: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 2nd Year at Queen Elizabeth's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'10. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes. 103Ibs. Bra Size – AA Cup. Virgin. Wand: Beech with Unicorn Hair Core 11 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Dahlia No-Name: Age: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at King Richard's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'1. Red Hair. Green Eyes. 114Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Alder with Werewolf Hair Core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Buyer: 1421 (Molly Weasley)_

 _Diana No-Name: Age: 12_ _DOB: 19th of April 1984: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 1st Year at Prince Philip's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'6. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Pale Silverly Eyes. 100Ibs. Bra Size – A Cup. Virgin. Wand: Ebony with Pegasus Feather Core 11 ½ inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 90 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)  
Ebony No-Name: Age: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at King Richard's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'3. Red Hair. Green Eyes. 114Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Pear with Pegasus Feather Core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Estelle No-Name: Age: 14: DOB: 13th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at Churchill's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'1. Brown Curly Hair. Blue Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Ivy and Phoenix Feather Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Ivy No-Name: Age: 14: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at Prince Albert's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'4. Black Hair. Hazel Eyes. 113Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Aspen and Griffin Feather Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Jasmine No-Name: Age: 14: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'4. Red Hair. Hazel Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Redwood with Hippogriff Feather Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Buyer: 1421 (Molly Weasley)_

 _Rosalina No-Name: Age 14: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th Year at Irish Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'5. Black Hair. Green Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup. Virgin. Wand: Rowen and Ashwinder Scale Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Buyer: 1421 (Molly Weasley)_

 _Selena No-Name: Age 14: DOB: March 1st 1982: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 3rd Year at Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'9. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Blue eyes. 105Ilbs. Bra Size – B Cup. Virgin. Wand: English Oak with Pegasus Feather Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Selene No-Name: Age 14: DOB: March 1st 1982: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 3rd Year at Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'9. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Blue eyes. 105Ilbs. Bra Size – B Cup. Virgin. Wand: English Oak with Phoenix Feather Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Thalassa No-Name: Age: 12 DOB: 19th of April 1984: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 1st Year at Prince Philip's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'7. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Pale Silverly Eyes. 102Ibs. Bra Size – A Cup. Virgin. Wand: Willow with Centaur Hair Core 11 ½ inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 90 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Violet No-Name: Age: 14: DOB: 19th of August 1981: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 4th year at Queen Elizabeth's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 5'2. Black and Red Hair. Hazel Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size -C Cup. Wand: Black Walnut with a Unicorn Hair Core 11 inches long._

 _Starting Prince: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Zelenia No-Name: Age: 13: DOB: 31st of March 1983: Blood Status: Unknown: Completed 2nd Year at Queen Elizabeth's Academy of Magic: Vitals: 4'10. Dirty-Blonde Hair. Pale Silverly Eyes. 101Ibs. Bra Size – AA Cup. Wand: Beech with Phoenix Feather Core 11 ½ inches Long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

Harry growls and looks up Hermione and she was in this book as well as well as some of his other classmates.

 _ **Section: A:**_

 _Hannah Louisa Abbott: Race: British: Age: 16: DOB: 16th of May 1980. Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed 5th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Hufflepuff. Vitals: 5'6. Blonde Hair. Brown Eyes. 123Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Mahogany with Hippogriff Feather 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Buyer: 1421 (Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Section: B:**_

 _Susan Amelia Bones: Race: British: Age: 16: DOB: 1st of June 1980: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Hufflepuff. Vitals: 5'5. Red Hair. Brown Eyes. 120Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Apple with Phoenix Feather Core 11 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 713 (Cornelius Fudge)_

 _Buyer: 811 (Pius Thickness)_

 _Buyer: 901 (Rufus Scrimgeour)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Buyer: 1421 (Molly Weasley)_

 _Mandy Susanne Brocklehurst: Race: British: Age: 16: DOB: 7th of March 1980: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Ravenclaw. Vitals: 5'6. Black Hair. Blue Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Pine with Unicorn Hair Core 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Prince: 110 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Nancy Laura Brocklehurst: Race: British: Age: 13: February 1983: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 2 at King Arthur's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 5'4. Black Hair. Grey Eyes. 105Ibs. Bra Size – B Cup: Virgin: Wand: Maple with Pegasus Feather core 11 inches long._

 _Starting Prince: 95 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lavender Sarah Brown: Race: British: Age 16: DOB: 12th of May 1980: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Gryffindor. Vitals: 5'4. Brown Hair. Blue Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Birch with Abraxan Feather Core 10 ¾ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 120 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: C:**_

 _Cho Cheng Chang: Race: Chinese: Age: 17: Born: DOB: 1st of June 1979: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 6 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Ravenclaw. Vitals: 5'7. Black Hair. Brown Eyes. 117Ibs: Bra – DD Cup: Soiled: Wand: Reed with Centaur Hair Core 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Buyer: 1421 (Molly Weasley)_

 _Penelope Suzanna Clearwater: Race: British: Age: 20: DOB: April 7th 1976: Blood Status: Muggle-Born: Completed Education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Ravenclaw: Vitals: 5'7. Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes. 120Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Soiled: Wand: Ebony with Unicorn Hair Core 11 ¾ inches long._

 _Starting Prize: 110 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 431 (Percival Weasley)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 713 (Cornelius Fudge)_

 _Buyer: 811 (Pius Thickness)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: D:**_

 _Tracey Elizabeth Davis: Race: British: Age: 16: March 31st 1980: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House Slytherin. Vitals: 5'4. Brown Hair. Green Eyes. 116Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Fir with Unicorn Hair Core 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 130 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1322 (Travis Davis)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: E:**_

 _Marietta Victoria Edgecombe: Race: British: Age: 17: DOB: January 30th 1979: Blood Status: Half-Blood. Completed Year 6 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: House: Ravenclaw. Vitals: 5'5. Reddish-Blonde Hair. Grey Eyes. 114Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Soiled: Wand: Hornbeam with Dragon Heart String 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 90 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 713 (Cornelius Fudge)_

 _Buyer: 750 (Alvin Avery Jr)_

 _Buyer: 764 (Malcolm Mulciber II)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 811 (Pius Thickness)_

 _Buyer: 901 (Rufus Scrimgeour)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: G:**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger: Race: British: Age: 16: DOB: 19th of September 1979: Blood Status: Muggle-Born: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Gryffindor. Vitals: 5'5. Brown Curly Hair. Brown Eyes. 122Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Vine with Dragon Heartstring 10 ¾ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 80 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Bidding Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Astoria Caterina Greengrass: Race: British: Age: 14: DOB: February 3rd 1982: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 3 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: House Slytherin. Vitals: 5'1. Brown Hair. Blue Eyes. 111Ibs. Bra Size – B Cup: Virgin: Wand: Willow with Aethonan Feather Core 11 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 130 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Astraea Star Greengrass: Race: British: Age: 13: DOB: 30th of March 1983: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Home Schooled: Vitals: 5'0. Blonde Hair. Brown Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – B Cup: Virgin: Wand: Hazel with Centaur Hair Core 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 120 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass: Race: British: Age: 16: DOB: March 14th 1980: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House Slytherin. Vitals: 5'6. Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Virgin: Wand: Walnut with Unicorn Hair Core 11 1/3 inches Long._

 _Starting Price: 140 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 750 (Alvin Avery Jr)_

 _Buyer: 764 (Malcolm Mulciber II)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Iliana Sophie Greengrass: Race: British: Age: 12: April 4th 1984: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Home Schooled. Vitals: 4'7. Brown Hair. Brown Eyes. 108Ibs. Bra Size – A Cup: Virgin: Red Oak with Dragon Heartstring 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Julia Freyja Greengrass: Race: British: Age: 12: April 4th 1984: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Home Schooled. Vitals: 4'6. Brown Hair. Blue Eyes. 108Ibs. Bra Size – A Cup: Virgin: Red Oak with Unicorn Hair core 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lilyanna Marie Greengrass: Race: British: Age: 12: April 4th 1984: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Home Schooled. Vitals: 4'6. Blonde Hair. Blue Eyes. 108Ibs. Bra Size – A Cup: Virgin: Wand: Red Oak with Thunderbird Feather core 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: L:**_

 _Su Li: Race: Japanese: Age: 16: June 2nd 1980: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Ravenclaw. Vitals: 5'9. Black Hair. Brown Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Virgin: Wand: Aspen with Dragon Heartstring core 12 ¾ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 750 (Alvin Avery Jr)_

 _Buyer: 764 (Malcolm Mulciber II)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: M:**_

 _Libra Narcissa Malfoy: Race: British: Age: 17: March 21st 1979: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 6 at King Richard's Academy. Vitals: 5'8. Black Hair. Grey Eyes. 111Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Virgin: Wand: Hawthorn with Unicorn Hair 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 130 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 750 (Alvin Avery Jr)_

 _Buyer: 764 (Malcolm Mulciber II)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lynx Eden Malfoy: Race: British: Age: 17: March 21st 1979: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 6 at King Richard's Academy. Vitals: 5'8. Black Hair. Grey Eyes. 111Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Virgin: Wand: Hawthorn with Runespoor Scale Core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 130 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 750 (Alvin Avery Jr)_

 _Buyer: 764 (Malcolm Mulciber II)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Sagitta Lyra Malfoy: Race: British: Age: 13: August 14th 1982: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 3 at King Richard's Academy. Vitals: 5'4. Black Hair. Blue Eyes. 102Ibs. Bra Size – B Cup: Virgin: Wand: Hazel with Unicorn Hair 11 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 120 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 678 (Theodore Nott)_

 _Buyer: 700 (Gregory Goyle Sr)_

 _Buyer: 702 (Vincent Crabbe Sr)_

 _Buyer: 750 (Alvin Avery Jr)_

 _Buyer: 764 (Malcolm Mulciber II)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Arabella Isabel Moon: Race: Vampire: Age: 17: 30th of March 1979: Completed Year 6 at Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 6'0. Black Hair. Silver Eyes. 112Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Virgin: Wand: White Ash with Granian Feather core 12 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 85 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lilith Rebecca Moon: Race: Vampire: Age: 16: April 11th 1980: Completed Year 5 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Vitals: 5'11. Black Hair. Silver Eyes. 112Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand Ivy with Abraxan Feather core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 80 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lunabella Flora Moon: Race: Vampire: Age: 14: June 4th 1982: Completed Year 3 at Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 5'8. Black Hair. Silver Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand Aspen with Abraxan Feather core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 80 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Nancy Cara Moon: Race: Vampire: Age: 18: 12th February 1978: Completed Education at William's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 6'1. Black Hair. Silver Eyes. 113Ibs. Bra Size – DD Cup: Soiled: Wand: Red Ash and Unicorn Hair Core 12 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 80 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Orabella Rosa Moon: Race: Vampire: Age: 15: April 16th 1981: Completed Year 4 at Queen Victoria's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 5'9. Black Hair. Silver Eyes. 114Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand Aspen with Aethonan Feather core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Price: 85 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Xanthia Silvia Moon: Race: Vampire: Age: 18: 12th February 1978: Completed Education at William's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 6'2. Black Hair. Gold Eyes. 113Ibs. Bra Size – DD Cup: Soiled: Wand: Red Ash and Pegasus Core 12 ½ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 80 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: O:**_

 _Galleria Victoria Ollivander: Race: British: Age: 16: May 23rd 1980: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Queen Elizabeth's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 6'0. Brown Hair. Silver Eyes. 115Ibs. Bra Size – D Cup: Virgin: Red Oak with Phoenix Feather Core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 110 Galleons_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Gretel Elizabeth Ollivander: Race: British: Age: 14: June 24th 1981: Blood Status: Half-Blood: Completed Year 4 at Queen Elizabeth's Academy of Magic. Vitals: 5'11. Brown Hair. Silver Eyes. 112Ibs: Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Black Ash with Unicorn Hair core 12 inches long:_

 _Starting Price: 100 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 808 (Augustus Rookwood)_

 _Buyer: 921 (Thorfinn Rowle)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Section: P:**_

 _Padma Aishwarya Patil: Race: Indian: Age: 16: May 17th 1980: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Ravenclaw: Vitals: 5'7. Black Hair. Dark Brown Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Elm with Pegasus Feather core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Prince: 110 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parvati Indira Patil: Race: Indian: Age: 16: May 17th 1980: Blood Status: Pure-Blood: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Gryffindor: Vitals: 5'7. Black Hair. Dark Brown Eyes. 110Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: Elm with Hippogriff Feather core 12 inches long._

 _Starting Prince: 110 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1300 (Ministry of Magic)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1211 (Ronald Weasley)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Sally-Anne Wendy Perks: Race: British: Age: 15: August 9th 1980: Blood status: Muggle-Born: Completed Year 5 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. House: Gryffindor: Vitals: 5'6. Brown Hair. Brown Eyes. 108Ibs. Bra Size – C Cup: Virgin: Wand: White Ash with Dragon Heartstring core 11 ¾ inches long._

 _Starting Price: 80 Galleons:_

 _Seller: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Pre-Auction Interest Expressed:_

 _Buyer: 666 (Draco Malfoy)_

 _Buyer: 1001 (Walden Macnair)_

 _Buyer: 1321 (Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Any female that has a life-debt with a male is automatically the property of that male and is their concubine all the owner has to do is summon them._

Harry growls at everything he finds. How the hell did they get all this information? Harry sees a lot of people he knew in the book. And a lot more surnames he knew as Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Ollivander and Flitwick. He couldn't let them be sold as sex slaves even the Malfoy's that were being sold. Harry hears Neville growl at seeing his sisters name.

"We will fix this", Harry promises

"Good. I am not letting my sister be sold to that pervert Headmaster", Neville growls

"We won't either", the Weasley Twins say

"Neither will we", Bill and Charlie say

"How did they get this information?" Harry asks King Ragnok

"Healers have to tell the school guardian. They have no choice", King Ragnok says, "The concubine bond suppresses free will unless their Master says so or they take a loyalty bond or a consort bond. The primary role of a concubine is to serve her Master. This always involves sex. Young concubines are always used as sex slaves and toys. Older ones are purchased to serve in other areas as well, such as Nanny's, wet nurses or for breeding. Some concubines if they get a good Master work outside the home of their Master and have important jobs. Their pay though is property of their Master. Their quality of lives depends from Master to Master. Some lead full lives and make a name for themselves. Others are little more then house elves or whores. They don't have a choice either way. The loyalty bond makes the bonders immune to the Imperius Curse. The loyalty bond is much more powerful then the Imperius curse and everlasting unless their Master breaks the bond or sells them. So if them use the spell on one of your concubines and use the curse to betraying you, betraying your secrets or going against your orders or wishes or causing you harm or any member of your house the spell would not work. Now a consort is a wife that is bonded to a wizard. And consorts are free to bear your children, you can still till them no if you want too but not after they are pregnant. That would likely be within weeks of having sex the first time. Concubines can only get pregnant with their Master's permission and only then she can only get pregnant with her Masters children. Now it doesn't matter how old the concubine is if the bond is dormant then so are their reproductive cycle. So they still would be able to bare children for another generation of there next Master. The collars they wear make them obey you they see sometimes painful shocks if they try to disobey or constrict you neck if you talk out of turn or do something wrong. It is punishment like House Elves and you can't change it"

"Ok we need to fix this with our families first before I call Sirius's Concubines to me. Does my Potter Family have concubines?" Harry asks

"Yes you do", King Ragnok says

"Who?" Harry asks

"First Your Majesty Neville you have Pomona Sophia Sprout from your Father's side. She was born in 15th of May 1952 and is 44 and was in Hufflepuff, born in England and is a Half-Blood. Given to your father as a 17th birthday present by his father", King Ragnok says reading a file before handing it to Neville, "Been unclaimed since your father has been in hospital"

"So how do I call her?" Neville asks

"Go to your Lord Longbottom and mentally signal it to go to concubine part. You will know it as it has her birthstone on it and her initials on it", King Ragnok instructs

"Does she have to be a Longbottom Concubine? And how will she get here?" Neville asks

"No. And you can make her a Concubine Matron of a house you have or a Consort or just a Concubine. The rings are instant port-keys to each other that can go through any wards including Gringotts it is handy in emergency's. The person just needs to send a little bit of magic into the ring and it will tell you if your concubine is in danger", King Ragnok informs them

"Very well. I guess her birthstone is emerald and her initials are PSS", Neville says switching his ring

"Now tape it letting a bit of magic into it and that will call her", King Ragnok says

Neville does and magic flows through the ring and into the emerald stone. There was a minute purse before a crack and Professor Sprout appears looking flustered.

"My Lord", Pomona Sprout says curtsying towards Neville

"Professor Sprout. I mean Pomona rise", Neville says

Pomona rises, "I didn't know you were going to take your fathers title my Lord"

"I got a letter from King Ragnok to meet here today with a port-key and so did Harry who has taken up his titles and his cousin Dudley who is King of the Island Nation of Mavea", Neville informs her

"My Lords", Pomona says curtsying to Harry and Dudley

"Madam", Harry says with a nod

"You want to bind me my Lord?" Pomona asks

"How do I check if she is my concubine?" Neville asks

"Touch the seal of your Lord ring with your thumb and look at Pomona's neck", King Ragnok says

Neville does what he is told and a bronze ribbon appears around Pomona's neck with a letter L.

"It worked", Neville says

"I can't see it", Harry notes

"No one but their Master can see it or the other concubines of that house", King Ragnok replies

"How do I transfer her and bond?" Neville asks

"You want to get rid of me my Lord?" Pomona asks nervously and upset

"No. I want to transfer you to another house of mine and give you a higher standing", Neville replies

"Well you can do a version without sex but you will have to have sex within the next 3 weeks otherwise she will go up for sale for the end of August Auction. So you say her full name, your full name, then by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of whatever house the concubine is bond too, then say by right of inheritance, to be my either consort, Concubine Matron or concubine to whoever she was, take you whoever the concubine is. Your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave to a Master, then say you are mind to command and to use at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. Then you say so I say so smote it be. Then you say do you understand. Then say I cast you, her name, out of whatever house she is bonded too. Then you say so I say so smote it be. Then repeat the first words but change the title to bond her to that house and you do this all with your wand and seal to her neck", King Ragnok explains

"Lets do this", Neville says, "Come here"

Pomona obeys and comes forward. Neville touches his wand and seal to her neck.

"Pomona Sophia Sprout. I Neville Frank Longbottom, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom by right of inheritance take you as concubine to House Longbottom I take you Pomona Sprout. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Neville commands

"Yes my Lord", Pomona stutters

The collar flashes black sealing the bond.

"I now cast you out Pomona Sophia Sprout, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. So I say so smote it be", Neville says

Pomona sobs as her collar goes deep black. Neville's Lord ring of Longbottom glows. He then switches it to the Hufflepuff ring. And touch it to Pomona's black collar with his wand.

"I Neville Frank Longbottom, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Hufflepuff. I take you Pomona Sprout. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Neville commands

"I do", Pomona stutters overwhelmed

A silver collar appears around her neck with a NH. Signifying her as Matron to House Hufflepuff. Neville's Lord ring glows and switches the initials to the Hufflepuff ring.

"Thank you my Lord", Pomona stutters she couldn't believe he was Lord Hufflepuff

"You have my permission to bare children and to continue your job for now till I tell you to send in your resignation", Neville commands

"Thank you my Lord", Pomona says

"You many have a seat and read what Harry and I found out. While I take two more on", Neville says

Pomona takes a seat to read over the documents she was handed by King Ragnok.

"Harry I will take you sister Dahlia Potter if that pleases a Sovereign of a foreign nation? I will pay 1,000 Galleons" Neville asks

"I give you permission as long as you care for her with respect she deserves and I can still see her and get to know her and her sisters and other family can see her", Harry says

"I give you my vow", Neville says

"Sold! I Harald James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter etc, etc give up Dahlia Euphemia Potter to his Majesty Neville Frank Longbottom etc, etc. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

A glow of silver light busts from Harry then encircles to Neville and Dahlia and Dahlia could feel the bond forming. She had tears in her eyes that her brother that she had just met had sold her.

"Dahlia you must go to Neville now and do the bond", Harry says gently, "This gets you got of Dumbledore's thumb"

Dahlia takes a deep breath and walks to Neville and bows before him.

"I Neville Frank Longbottom, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom by right take you as Consort to House Longbottom. I take you Dahlia Euphemia Potter. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Neville commands

"I do", Dahlia stutters and feels the collar click around her neck

She feels the pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul.

"Can I see it?" Dahlia asks

"Yes", Neville says conjuring a mirror

The collar was gold with a NL on it.

"It is beautiful", Dahlia says

"I give you permission to have my children. And to finish your education at a place of my choosing", Neville says

"Thank you my Lord", Dahlia says

"Her name is gone from the book and says sold", King Ragnok says

"Now Thalassa Lovegood I will take you if Mr Lovegood is agreeable to 1,000 Galleons?" Neville asks

"I am sorry Thalassa but it is the only way to keep you safe. Same conditions as His Majesty Harald?" Xenophilius asks

"Yes", Neville says

"Sold! I Xenophilius Zephyr Lovegood, Lord of the Noble House of Lovegood give up Thalassa Lovegood to his Majesty Neville Frank Longbottom etc, etc. So I say so smote it be!" Xenophilius says with a sob giving up his new-found daughter

Thalassa sobs as she feels the bond begin with Neville. And the pain of her new-found father giving her up.

"Come to me", Neville says as gently as possible

Thalassa comes to Neville with her head bowed. Neville puts his wand and seal to her neck as he could see the start of her collar forming.

"I Neville Frank Longbottom, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff, by right take you as concubine to how Hufflepuff. I take you Thalassa Lovegood. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Neville commands

"I do", Thalassa stutters

She feels the collar lock around her neck. She realised it would forever be there. She feels the huge pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul as the bond snaps into place suddenly.

"I want to see it", Thalassa says and feels the collar constrict to her speaking out of turn and gasps and chokes.

It was a reminder to everyone slavery wasn't fun. It was also very real for the women of the wizarding world.

"Yes you can see it", Neville says

Thalassa's collar stops choking her as Neville had agreed to her demand. Neville had conjured a mirror for her and she saw the bronze collar around her neck with a H on it. She sobs realising her freedom was now over. She didn't even know about slavery and concubines till this day.

"May I my Lord as your Matron to House Hufflepuff?" Pomona asks

"Yes. First I give you Thalassa permission to get pregnant and to finish you education on where I will chose", Neville says

"Thank you my Lord", Thalassa sobs

"Her name is marked as sold", King Ragnok says

Neville then takes Adelaide Weasley with her brothers permission, Blaise takes Elizabeth Weasley with permission same with Lee Jordan and Aleaha and Ashleigh and Oliver Wood.

"I will take Bluebell Potter. 1,000 Galleons your Majesty as payment?" Blaise asks

"I give you permission as I did with Neville as long as you care for her with respect she deserves and I can still see her and get to know her and her sisters and other family can see her", Harry says

"I give you my vow", Blaise says

"Sold! I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter etc, etc give up Bluebell Iolanthe Potter to his Lordship, Lord Blaise Zabini of the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

A glow of silver light busts from Harry then encircles to Blaise and Bluebell and Bluebell could feel the bond forming. She had tears in her eyes that her brother that she had just met had sold her. She didn't want to be sold!

"Bluebell you must go to Blaise now and do the bond", Harry says gently, "Just remember what we are doing this for and what you could have faced"

"Ok", Bluebell says

Bluebell goes to Blaise nervously as she could feel her collar on her forming.

"I Blaise Antonio Zabini, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, by right take you as Consort to house Zabini. I take you Bluebell Iolanthe Potter. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Blaise commands

"I do", Bluebell says

A snap of magic and the collar around Bluebell's neck snaps and locks onto her neck. She feels the pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul.

"Can I see it my Lord?" Bluebell asks

Blaise conjures a mirror and Bluebell sees the gold collar with a BZ on it.

"Thank you my Lord", Bluebell says

"I give you permission to start baring my children!" Blaise says

"Thank you my Lord", Bluebell says

"It says sold in here", King Ragnok says once again

"I will take Ebony Potter", Charlie says, "I,000 Galleons for her. But I don't have a consort position. As I already have one just a week old. But I will give her a good life and we will have the same conditions as the others"

"Very well. I am sorry Ebony. Sold! I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter etc, etc give up Ebony Grace Potter to Charles Septimus Weasley. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

A glow of silver light busts from Harry then encircles to Charles and Ebony. Ebony begins to sob. She could feel her freedom being taken away. The sobs tore at Harry's heart but he couldn't let Dumbledore had her or the rest of his siblings.

"I am sorry too Ebony but I have to bind you now", Charlie says to the sobbing Ebony

"No, No, NO!" Ebony cries even though the black collar was only partially there it still constricted her a bit and send a painful shock.

But her cries were ignored. They had to be.

"I Charles Septimus Weasley, of my own house of Weasley, by right take you as my Concubine to House Charles Weasley. I take you Ebony Grace Potter. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Charlie asks

Ebony shakes her head.

"NO, NO, N…", Ebony was cut of by the collar that had formed

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Charlie demands

"Yes", Ebony chokes out with her tears

Ebony feels the collar lock on to her the huge pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul.

"Do you want to see it?" Charlie asks gently

Ebony nods.

Charlie conjures up a mirror and shows her the bronze collar on her neck with the initials CW.

"GET IT OFF…", Ebony starts but starts choking and falls to her knees at the pressure on her neck and the painful shock

"Stop it", Harry calls not wanting to see his sister in pain

"He can't. She has to stop those thoughts on her own. It won't kill her. And it won't effect a baby when she has one in her womb. The collars can't and she can't take her life either it is against the bond", King Ragnok says sadly

Ebony chokes and sobs and finally after 5 minutes of Harry and Charlie taking to her stops her rebel thoughts.

"What now Master?" Ebony whimpers

"Do you want permission to bare children and go to school of my choice?" Charlie asks

"Not children. NEVER", Ebony whimpers

And she was choked and shocked again on the word 'never' as it was not allowed of a concubine to say 'never'

"I give you Ebony permission to go to a school of my choice. You DO NOT have the right to bare children", Charlie orders

"Thank you Master", Ebony sobs on the floor

"You have permission to get up when you calm down", Charlie says gently

Ebony nods and stays on the floor.

"I will take Ivy Potter. For 1,000 Galleons. But I don't have a consort position or a matron position. As I already have one with Fleur Delacour who is my consort and this is Sophia Matthews who is my Matron. But I will give her a good life and we will have the same conditions as the others", Bill says

"I am sorry Ivy. Sold! I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter etc, etc give up Ivy Faith Potter to William Arthur Weasley. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

Ivy feels the bond forming as the flash of silver. She doesn't fight it. As there was no point.

"I William Arthur Weasley, of my own house of Weasley, by right take you as my Concubine to House William Weasley. I take you Ivy faith Potter. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Bill asks

"Yes I understand Master", Ivy says

A snap of magic and the collar around Ivy's neck snaps and locks onto her neck. She feels the huge pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul. Now she knew what her siblings where feeling.

"Can I see it Master?" Ivy asks  
"Of course", Bill says conjuring up a mirror and showing her

Ivy sees the bronze collar around her neck with the initials WW.

"It is nice", Ivy says

"Do you want permission to have children and go to a school of my choosing?" Bill asks

"Yes Master", Ivy says

"I give you Ivy permission to bare my children and to go to a school of my choosing", Bill orders

"Thank you Master", Ivy says

"Lets have seats next to Fleur and Sophia", Bill says gently leading her to Fleur and Sophia who smile at her

Ivy good see their gold and silver collars respectfully.

"It says she's sold", King Ragnok says

"I will have Jasmine Potter. She will be my Consort Prewett. As Angelina is my Consort Weasley. 1,000 Galleons I will give you. I will give her a good life and we will have the same conditions as the others", George says

"Sold! I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter etc, etc give up Jasmine Hope Potter to Lord George Gideon Weasley, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

Jasmine feels the bond forming as the flash of silver.

"I Lord George Gideon Weasley-Prewett, One of the dual Lords of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett, by right take you as my Consort to House George Prewett. I take you Jasmine Hope Potter. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" George asks

"I do my Lord", Jasmine says

Jasmine feels the pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul.

"Do you want permission to have bare children and to go to a school of my choosing?" George asks

"Yes", Jasmine says

"I give you Jasmine permission to bare my children and go to a school of my choosing", George says

"Thank you my Lord", Jasmine says, "Can I see my collar?"

"Of course", George says conjuring a mirror

Jasmine sees the gold collar around her neck it had the initials GP.

"I like it", Jasmine says

"HOW CAN YOU LI…", Ebony starts but was choked and shocked again

"Stop fighting it Miss. It will always shock you for disobedience", King Ragnok advices

"Stop fighting Ebony. Everything will be alright", Charlie tries to calm his concubine

"NEVE…", Ebony chokes again and is shocked violently this time as everyone saw the shutter run through her body

"It will be a long way for this one and a long learning curve and a painful one", King Ragnok says sadly

"Come on next to Angelina", George says smiling gently to Jasmine to take her mind off her sister

"I will take Rosalina Potter", Fred says, "She will be my Consort Prewett as Alicia Spinnet is my Consort Weasley. 1,000 Galleons I will give you. I will give her a good life. With the same conditions as the rest", Fred says

"NO, NO, NO DON'T SELL ME! I REFUSE!" Rosalina shouts

"Be quiet Rosalina this is for your own good", Harry growls sadly

Rosalina was forced to shut her mouth at the command of her Head of House.

"Sold! I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter etc, etc give up Rosalina Lillian Potter to Lord Frederick Fabian Weasley, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a silver flash and a collar begins to appear on Rosalina her scratches at it. She was the second sister to fight the bond. It didn't make it easier on Harry.

"I Lord Frederick Fabian Weasley-Prewett, One of the dual Lords of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett, by right take you as my Consort to House Frederick Prewett. I take you Rosalina Lillian Potter. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Fred asks

"NO! NO!...", Rosalina then chokes as she feels the pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul.

She scratches at the collar but it never tears from her through she just makes bloody marks on her neck but not the collar.

"Do you understand?" Fred asks

"NO! NO!…", Rosalina chokes as a very painful shock went through her body

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" Fred demands

"I do Weas…", Rosalina chokes as she was shocked again this time for not addressing Fred as Lord

"It is my Lord. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Fred asks

"Yes my Lord", Rosalina sobs

"Do you want to see the collar?" Fred ask gently

"NEVER IT IS A SIGN OF MY IMPR…", Rosalina chokes again and a violent shock goes through her body

"Another steep learning curve and a painful one", King Ragnok says

"This is to keep you safe Rosalina from Dumbledore. Now listen to Fred", Harry says

"I HATE Y..", Rosalina chokes as the collar shocks her again and she falls to her knees before Fred

"You will have to understand with time Miss", Pomona says from her chair with Neville as she had read all documents and was shocked by them

"GO TO HEL…", Rosalina was shocked violently again and she trembles on her knees

"Never disrespect other people", Fred orders sternly in her mid sentence

Violet was sold to Oliver Wood and Cherry was sold to Septimus Weasley

"Now do I summon Black or Potter concubines first?" Harry asks trying to take the attention off of Rosalina and Ebony by extension

"I would suggest Black your Majesty", King Ragnok suggests

"Ok lets do this", Harry says with a sigh

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Care to guess who the Potter Concubines are?**

* * *

 **Weasley Kids**

1\. William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley (1970) (25)

2\. Charles 'Charlie' Septimus Weasley (1972) (23)

3\. Percy Ignatius Weasley (1976) (19)

4\. Frederick Fabian Weasley (1978) (18)

5\. George Gideon Weasley (1978) (18)

6\. Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980) (16)

7\. Ginevra Molly Weasley (1981) (14)

8\. Ashleigh Muriel Weasley (1981) (14)

9\. Aleaha Alba Weasley (1981) (14)

10\. Adelaide Victoria Weasley (1981) (14)

11\. Elizabeth Alice Weasley (1981) (14)

12\. Nicole Mia Weasley (1981) (14)

 **Potter Children**

1\. Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black (15-16)

2\. Rosalina Potter (14-15)

3\. Jasmine Potter (14-15)

4\. Ivy Potter (14-15)

5\. Ebony Potter (14-15)

6\. Dahlia Potter (14-15)

7\. Bluebell Potter (14-15)

8\. Violet Potter (14-15)

9\. Cherry Potter (14-15)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry takes the Black ring on his finger up.

"Hermione Granger owes you a life-debt so she and Miss Ginevra Weasley are automatically your concubines. I would suggest you just put them as a concubine for now to punish them then you can decide if you want to elevate them to consort", King Ragnok says

"That sounds responsible. But I will wait for Hermione and I will call Ginny. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George I will have to do it", Harry says

"It is ok Harry. Hopefully she will become a love bounded and wife", Bill says

"She will have to get used to being a concubine though. But it will be a learning experience", Charlie says

"The initials of the first get are ASB", Harry informs them before sending magic into the ring as a summons

A minute later an older woman appears with a teenager that Harry recognised as Susan Bones and that the older woman was Madam Amelia Bones.

"I have taken on the title of Lord Black as left to me in the WILL of Sirius Black", Harry explains

"Mr Potter", Amelia says towards Harry as she felt her collar shocks her for showing disrespected

"Did you know about the WILL?" Harry asks quickly not wanting her to be shocked a lot before she new he was her owner

"No. How did you get your titles?" Amelia asks and feels a slightly larger shock then last time run through her for her disrespect she gasps in pain

"Auntie what is going on?" Susan asks not understanding

"A WILL by my Godfather Sirius Black", Harry says

"He couldn't have made a WILL", Amelia says and gasps as the collar which had been black shocks her again

"Here is the evidence", Harry says handing over the WILL.

Amelia gasps at reading it. She had been left to Harry. He was her Lord.

"I AM LORD BLACK and you have been left to me", Harry says with authority

Amelia immediately goes onto her knees in respect.

"My Lord I am sorry for my disrespect", Amelia murmurs

"I need to take you in and I will be switching the house you are bond too and it WILL be a demotion from Wife's Consort", Harry warns

"Why switch?" Amelia asks and winces as a shock happens

"It is needed. Now enough of this come here", Harry demands

Amelia comes forward and bows her Head in submission.

"Amelia Susan Bones. I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right of inheritance take you as my concubine to House Black I take you Amelia Susan Bones. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes my Lord", Amelia says

The collar flashes bronze sealing the bond.

"I now cast you Amelia Susan Bones, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Amelia's collar turns black and she sobs and falls to her knees. Making her niece scared as she never saw her Aunt cry. Harry switches his ring to the Sunflare ring and touches it to Amelia's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Sultan of the Sunflare Island Country by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Sunflare. I take you Amelia Susan Bones. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes my Lord", Amelia stutters

A silver collar wraps tightly around Amelia's throat and she feels more pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul then when she had been Consort Black.

"May I look at it my Lord?" Amelia asks

"Yes you shall", Harry says conjuring a mirror and showing her

Amelia had been used to a gold collar with the initials SB. Now her collar was silver with HPS. Harry Potter-Sunflare. She could feel the freedom she once had lock away from her.

"Do you what permission to bare children and to work?" Harry asks

"Bare children my Lord and anything you want", Amelia says

"You Amelia Bones have my permission to bare children and to work till I tell you to put in your resignation", Harry commands

"Thank you. When will you finish the bond?" Amelia asks as gasps at the collar chokes her a little for disrespect

"Soon. Now I must ask did you know your niece is on the list to be sold at auction in August?" Harry asks

"No my Lord", Amelia stutters

"Auntie what does he mean?" Susan asks

"I know they don't know strong glamour charms on the collar made by the one her is selling her", King Ragnok says

"Explain!" Amelia demands then gasps as she was choked violently

Amelia knew it would take some time to get use to that she wasn't a Consort anymore and didn't have that much freedom now.

"Dumbledore is a Dark Lord. He is selling students of Hogwarts to the Auction. I am willing to buy your niece to stop her from ending up with Dumbledore or Death Eaters or the Ministry", Harry says showing her the auction book and Amelia pales as she sees her wants her niece

"Please bind her my Lord", Amelia says

"Bind me what?" Susan asks confused

"Permission to explain my Lord?" Amelia asks

"Granted", Harry says

"Susan you know of the concubine trade. I remember telling you", Amelia states

"Yes but your my legal guardian. So I can't be sold", Susan says

"It looks like I haven't been your guardian since Sirius died. He gave me permission to have custody over you. I went back to being a concubine after he died and had no rights to your guardianship", Amelia explains

"So I am being sold?" Susan asks crying

"Is the collar there?" Amelia asks Harry

Harry casts a strong _finite_ on Susan's neck and he could see the black collar forming.

"I am sorry but a black collar is forming", Harry says with compassion

Susan sobs as she feels the collar around her neck now, "I am going to be a sex slave"

"I am going to buy you and bind you to my house the same as your Aunts", Harry says

"I won't be a sex slave?" Susan asks

"No. But we will need to have sex. So do you want me to bind you? Otherwise you go up for Auction", Harry says

"Ok if someone takes on my best friend Hannah", Susan says

"Your in no position to make demands", Harry reminds her

"I will take Hannah, Harry", Neville says

"Fine. King Ragnok please get Hannah Abbott here with her parent", Harry orders

"Very well your Majesty", King Ragnok says sending a goblin to get Hannah Abbott, "To buy Miss Bones before Auction touch you wand to the booklet with her name and make an offer. The Seller will respond within minutes. Dumbledore will not know it is you"

Harry puts his wand to the Susan's page, "I offer 4,000 Galleons"

A flash of magic goes into the book. Amelia was shocked by how much he was offering for Susan.

"Why so much my Lord?" Amelia asks

"I will get it back anyway Dumbledore owes me money", Harry says

The book glows and says SOLD in big letters. Susan gasps as the black collar forms more supressing her free will, mind, body, heart, magic and soul. She never wanted to feel this and she sobs.

"Come to my Susan", Harry commands

Susan just stands where she is. And was shocked and choked for it and she gasps.

"NOW!" Harry demands

Susan walks over to him and falls to her knees before him.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Sultan of the Sunflare Island Country by right take you as Sultana Consort to House Sunflare. I take you Susan Amelia Bones. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes", Susan stutters couldn't believing she was made the highest standing among the concubine trade

Susan feels the collar snap on and she had her free will, mind, body, heart, magic and soul again.

"Thank you my Husband", Susan says

"My wife do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes I do please", Susan says, "Can I have permission for either my Auntie or I to have a child with the last name Bones to continue its line?"

"I give you permission to bare my children and for one to bare the last name Bones and go to a school of my choosing", Harry says

"Thank you may I see my collar?" Susan asks

Harry takes the mirror and hands it too her. Susan sees the gold collar with the initials HPS.

"It is beautiful", Susan says

"Miss Abbott is here your Majesty's", King Ragnok says

"Send her in", Neville says

Hannah and her mother come in looking nervous. Hannah sees her best friend and smiles then stops as she sees how many are in the room.

"Why am I here?" Hannah asks

"You know about concubines?" Neville asks taking over from Harry

"Yes. But my Mum has guardianship of me", Hannah says

"I don't. Your Headmaster does. Since your father died I haven't been able to get full guardianship of you and have to share it with Dumbledore. He didn't bind my though. I am under your fathers WILL", Louisa Abbott says

"Who did he leave you too?" Harry asks

"Sirius Black the husband of Amelia. But he is a felon but still I am bond to him", Louisa says

"I am Lord Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter. My godfather didn't know that. I am afraid he is dead and you have been left to me. As he said ' _I leave you any concubines contracts I have that I don't know about_ '", Harry says quotes

Louisa sobs she was taken again by someone she didn't know.

"I will need to bind you to me Mrs Abbott. But Neville wants to buy Hannah first", Harry says

"Why can't I see my collar?" Hannah asks

"Dumbledore. _Finite_ ", Neville says and a practically formed black collar was around Hannah's neck, "Now I need to bind you it will be a consort bond"

"Fine", Hannah says and was shocked for not addressing him as a Lord.

She gasps in pain.

"Come here!" Neville commands

"I don't…", Hannah starts before being choked

"NOW!" Neville says

Hannah moves up to Neville and Neville paces his King Fyre seal and wand to Hannah's neck

"Hannah Louisa Abbott. I Neville Frank Longbottom, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the King of Fyre Kingdom, by right of inheritance take you as Queen Consort to House Fyre I take you Hannah Louisa Abbott. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as slave to a Master, you are mind to command and to use as at my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be. Do you understand?" Neville commands

"I do my husband", Hannah says

A flash happens around Hannah's neck

"May I see it please?" Hannah asks

Neville hands her a mirror and she sees a gold collar with the initials NLF. Neville Longbottom-Fyre.

"You have my permission to bare my children and go to a school of my choosing", Neville says

"Thank you", Hannah says

"Mrs Abbott. I know you don't know me but I am sorry. And I can't give you a higher position", Harry says

"Why can't I see the collar?" Louisa asks and gasps at a familiar shock runs through her for not addressing Harry properly

"Dumbledore. _Finite_ ", Harry says to Louisa

And a black partially formed collar appears on her neck.

"What is your full name Mrs Abbott?" Harry asks

"Louisa Josephina Abbott", Louisa says and had a little shock again

"Come forward now", Harry commands

Louisa comes forward standing as Harry puts his wand and seal ring to her neck.

"I need to do this twice to change House", Harry informs her

"Very well", Louisa says

"Louisa Josephina Abbott. I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right of inheritance take you as my concubine to House Black I take you Louisa Josephina Abbott. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes my Lord", Louisa says

The collar flashes bronze sealing the bond. She feels her Mind, body, heart, magic and soul suppressed. Not like before when she had her free will.

"I now cast you Louisa Josephina Abbott, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black collar reappears around her neck. Harry switches his ring to the Sunflare ring and touches it to Louisa's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the King of the Midnightmyth Island Country by right take you as my Matron Concubine to House Midnightmyth. I take you Louisa Josephina Abbott. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes", Louisa says and cries out as a violent shock comes she forgot that she was a concubine and how to address Harry

She felt her mind, body, heart, magic, soul and free well suppressed.  
"Stop it! YOU BARST…", Hannah yells and chokes and gasps as her golden collar shocks her violently and chokes her

"Address those higher then you with respect", Neville commands getting used to being in charge

"Yes my husband", Hannah chokes out and the choking feeling stops

"Do you understand?" Harry demands

"Yes Master", Louisa says bowing in submission, "May I see it Master?"

"You may", Harry says handing her the mirror

Louisa sees the bronze collar around her neck with the initials HPS and sobs she was not used to being a concubine. She was used to being a Consort.

"May I help her my Lord?" Amelia asks

"Yes you may but first. Do you Louisa want permission to bare children?" Harry says

"No Master", Louisa says

"You Louisa do NOT have permission to bare my children and you must come where I go", Harry commands

"Yes Master", Louisa says softly

"May I now my Lord?" Amelia asks

"Yes. Help her", Harry says

Amelia takes Louisa to sit down besides her.

"Now I will call the next concubine", Harry says switching the ring back to Black

The initials on the next gem were MMM. He sends a pulse of magic into the ring to summon the woman. Within a minute a woman appears and looks around. Harry could see her black collar.

"Mary Marie Macdonald?" Harry asks taking a look at the WILL to make sure he had the right name

"Yes my Lord?" Mary stutters, "Who are you?"

"I am your new Master Lord Harald James Potter-Black. You were left to me by Sirius Black. Here look", Harry says showing her the part of the WILL about her.

"Very well my Lord. When do you want to bind me?" Mary asks

"Now. The sexual part will be later. But I will be transferring houses. So you ready?" Harry asks  
"Yes my Lord", Mary says

"Mary Marie Macdonald. I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right of inheritance take you as my concubine to House Black I take you Mary Marie Macdonald. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes Master", Mary says

The collar flashes bronze sealing the bond.

"I now cast you Mary Marie Macdonald, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Mary's collar turns black and she sobs and falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Rosier ring and touches it to Mary's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Rosier. I take you Mary Marie Macdonald. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes my Lord", Mary stutters overwhelmed she was given a promotion from being a concubine, "May I see my collar my Lord?"

"Yes you may", Harry says handing her a mirror

Mary sees the silver collar with the initials HPR.

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Mary says overwhelmed again as she was getting a chance to have children

"I give you Mary Macdonald permission to bare my children. You are also ordered to come with me when I leave Gringotts. Do you understand?" Harry says

"Yes my Lord", Mary stutters

"Now you may sit with the others while I still have concubines to summon and get", Harry says

"Yes my Lord", Mary says and goes over to the other past Black Concubines

The next initials on the Black Ring were AES. Harry pulses magic through it. A minute later his Astronomy Teacher Appears her collar was black too.

"Who is my Master?" Aurora Sinistra asks

"I am Professor Sinistra. I mean Aurora. I was left you by Sirius Black", Harry says showing her the WILL

"He was innocent Master?" Aurora asks softly

"Yes. Now I must bind you and transfer you. You ready?" Harry asks gently

"Yes as I will ever be Master", Aurora says

Harry puts his Black seal and wand against her collar.

"Aurora Europa Sinistra. I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right of inheritance take you as my concubine to House Black I take you Aurora Europa Sinistra. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Aurora says

The collar flashes bronze sealing the bond. And Aurora feels the familiar pressure on her mind, body, heart, magic and soul.

"I now cast you Aurora Europa Sinistra, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Aurora's collar turns black and she sobs and falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Pendragon ring and touches it to Aurora's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Pendragon. I take you Aurora Europa Sinistra. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"Yes my Lord", Aurora stutters, "Can I see it?"

As she feels she has more free will then that off her past Concubine bond. Harry gives her the mirror. Aurora sees the silver collar with the initials HPP on it.

"I love it my Lord", Aurora says

"Do you what permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Aurora says

"Aurora Sinistra I give you permission to bare my children. You may continue to work at Hogwarts till the WILL reading where you will hand Dumbledore your resignation. Do you understand?" Harry asks

"I do my Lord", Aurora says

"You may sit with the others now", Harry says

"My Lord can I ask a question?" Aurora asks

"Yes", Harry says

"What is wrong with the Headmaster? My Lord?" Aurora asks

"Read all these documents and you will find out", Harry says pushing the documents to her

"I will my Lord", Aurora says

"King Neville I want to buy Estelle from you for 2,000 Galleons", Harry says to Neville

"NO! NO! Please don't", Estelle cries

"I have too. To keep you from being sold to Dumbledore. Same conditions you set for your sisters Masters", Neville says

"Agreed. I give you my vow", Harry says

"Sold! I Neville Frank Longbottom, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom etc, etc give up Estelle Alice Longbottom to his Majesty Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter etc, etc. So I say so smote it be!" Neville says

"NO", Estelle screams as she feels a collar on her neck and it chokes her

Neville now knew the pain Harry was going through watching his sisters be bonded.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon by right take you as Consort Pendragon to House Pendragon. I take you Estelle Alice Longbottom. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"NO! NO!" she screams as she feels the collar snap around her neck locking into place and shocking her for her disrespect

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Harry demands

"N…", Estelle starts but is choked by the collar and shocked

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WIFE!?" Harry demands

"I do", Estelle sobs falling to the floor

"Good. You have my permission to bare my children and go to a school of my choosing. Do you understand?" Harry asks

"I do", Estelle sobs still on the floor

"May I help her my Lord?" Aurora asks

"Yes you may", Harry says

Aurora takes Estelle to the other side of the room to talk too. Then Neville sells of Polgara to Dudley.

"Luna do you want to be bond to one of my houses?" Harry asks Luna

"I would be honoured too", Luna says smiling serenely

"Then lets begin come here Luna", Harry says

Luna comes over to him willingly.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Avalon by right take you as Queen Consort to House Avalon. I take you Luna Pandora Lovegood. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my husband", Luna says kissing him

Harry kisses her back in surprise.  
"What was that for?" Harry asks

"I have always felt a connection to you. I have love you my husband", Luna says

"I do too. Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes I do", Luna say

"You Luna Lovegood have my permission to bare my children and go to a school of my choosing. Now should I take your sisters?" Harry asks

"I am sure that is alright", Luna says, "But first I Luna Pandora Lovegood of my own free will, do hereby swear on my life and magic, that I will love, honour and cherish you, Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter etc, etc, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, in peace and in war, in light and in darkness, that I will love and support you and my sister-wives in all things, from this day forward till death shall separate me from my new family. But in death we will meet again. Do you accept my oath in the spirit in which it was given?" Luna asks

"Yes I do", Harry says kissing her again

So Harry binds Crescent and Zelenia to House Avalon. Selene Lovegood was Consort Le Fey and Selena, Artemis and Diana were concubines to House Le Fey.

"I will continue with Sirius's concubines. The next initials are MEM", Harry says sending some magic into it

A woman appears a minute later. She was rather pretty.

"Which one of you are Lord Black?" she asks politely

"I am what is your name?" Harry asks

"Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon my Lord. I pass to your ownership now? How I was Sirius Black's?" Marlene asks

"Sirius died a couple of weeks ago I got your contract. Are you ready? I will have to cast you out and rebind you to a different house", Harry explains

"Ok Master", Marlene says coming over

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Concubine to House Black. I take you Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Marlene says

"I now cast you Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Marlene's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Nightfyre ring and touches it to Marlene's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the King of the Nightfyre Nation, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Nightfyre. I take you Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Marlene says

The collar around her neck flashes silver.

"May I see it my Lord?" Marlene asks

"Of course", Harry says giving her the mirror

She sees it with the initials HPN.

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Marlene says

"You Marlene McKinnon have permission to bare my children and to work at a place of my choosing", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Marlene says

"What do you do for a job?" Harry asks

"I am a Healer my lord", Marlene says

"Well you can continue that at my kingdom I am sure they have a hospital", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Marlene says

"You can go over to King Ragnok and see everything I have learned today", Harry says

Marlene bows and goes to look.

"The next initials are RSR", Harry says sending magic into the ring

He was surprised when Madam Rosmerta appears.

"Why am I here? Sirius Black is a criminal", Rosmerta says then gasps as her collar chokes her

"Show some respect for the dead. He wasn't a monster and was framed be Peter Pettigrew…", Harry then begins the story

"I am sorry I didn't know", Rosmerta gasps as the collar chokes her for not calling Harry Master

"I will be transferring you to different houses. No come here", Harry commands

She hesitates and that is all the collar needed to choke her.

"NOW!" Harry commands

Rosmerta comes over and looks at Harry

"Full name?" Harry commands

"Rosemarie Sofia Rosmerta", Rosmerta says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Concubine to House Black. I take you Rosemarie Sofia Rosmerta I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Rosmerta says

"I now cast you Rosemarie Sofia Rosmerta, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Rosemerta collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Burke ring and touches it to Rosmerta's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House. By right take you as Matron Concubine to House Burke. I take you Rosemarie Sofia Rosmerta. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Rosmerta says

The collar around her neck flashes silver.

"My Lord when will we complete the bond?" Rosmerta asks

"Soon. Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Rosmerta stammers

"I give you Rosemarie Rosmerta permission to bare my children and work at a place at my choosing", Harry says

"But I have my pu…", Rosmerta was choked again and this time shocked

"I don't want you in danger from Dumbledore you can start a pub on by nation", Harry says sternly

"As my Lord wishes", Rosmerta says in defeat

"You can still keep it just get someone else to run it", Harry says gently lifting her chin

"Very well my Lord", Rosmerta says

"Go and sit with the others and they will fill you in", Harry says

Rosmerta goes to where Amelia is and starts reading the documents.

"Blaise I will call your mother now", Harry says

"Very well", Blaise says

BRZ were the next initials and he knew it was Blaise's mum. He sends magic into the ring. She appears in a minute.

"Master", she says to Harry

"What is your name?" Harry asks

"Blair Rachael Zabini master", Blair says

"I will be changing your houses. Are you ready?" Harry asks

"Yes Master", Blair Zabini says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Concubine to House Black. I take you Blair Rachael Zabini. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Blair says

"I now cast you Blair Rachael Zabini, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Blair's collar turns black and she falls to her knees with sobs. Harry switches his ring to the Peverell ring and touches it to Blair's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Peverell. I take you Blair Rachael Zabini. I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Blair says

The collar around her neck flashes silver.

"May I see it my Lord?" Blair asks

Harry hands her the mirror and he sees the silver collar and the initials HPB.

"Do you want permission to have children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Blair says

"I give Blair Zabini permission to have my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Blair says

"Go and have a look of those documents", Harry says pointing at Amelia and Rosmerta.

"Ok my Lord", Blair says moving to look

The next initials were HMJ. Harry puts his magic into it. A minute later a woman appears that Harry recognises as Hestia Jones.

"Master", Hestia says to Harry

"What is your full name Hestia Jones?" Harry asks

"Hestia Margret Jones", Hestia says

"I will be transferring houses", Harry says

"Ok Master", Hestia says

"Come here", Harry orders

Hestia does and allows Harry to place his ring and wand on her black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Concubine to House Black. I take you Hestia Margret Jones I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Hestia

"I now cast you Hestia Margret Jones, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Hestia's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Emrys ring and touches it to Hestia's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Emrys. I take you Hestia Margret Jones I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Hestia says

The collar around her neck flashes silver.

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Hestia says

"I give you Hestia Jones permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord. My Lord I believe my sister is a Potter Concubine and my niece is up for sale can you do something my Lord?" Hestia asks

"I will do the Potter Concubines soon anyway. Will you go get your sister and niece?" Harry asks

"I can my Lord", Hestia says

"Go now", Harry orders

"Yes my Lord", Hestia says disappearing

"I will do the Tonks siblings now. Can I have their papers from Sirius Lord Ragnok?" Harry asks

"Of course your Majesty", King Ragnok says handing over the two documents

Harry sends his magic into the two of them. A minute later both girls appear looking nervous.

"I am Lord Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter and I am your new Master. Now I need to bind you then rebind you to another house. What are your names?" Harry asks

"Cassiopeia Lyra Tonks, Master", one says

"Carina Mensa Tonks, Master", the other says

"Come here Cassiopeia", Harry says

She does and shows him her collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Concubine to House Black. I take you Cassiopeia Lyra Tonks I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Cassiopeia says

"I now cast you Cassiopeia Lyra Tonks, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Cassiopeia's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Pyites ring and touches it to Cassiopeia's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Pyites, by right take you as Consort Pyrites. I take you Cassiopeia Lyra Tonks I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Lord Husband", Cassiopeia says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"I do my Lord", Cassiopeia says

"I give you Cassiopeia Tonks right to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you Lord Husband", Cassiopeia says

"Now Carina come here", Harry says

Carina comes to Harry.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Concubine to House Black. I take you Carina Mensa Tonks I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Carina says

"I now cast you Carina Mensa Tonks, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Carina's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Pyites ring and touches it to Carina's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Pyites, by right take you as Concubine Pyrites. I take you Carina Mensa Tonks I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Carina says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"I do Master", Carina says

"I give Carina Tonks permission to bare my children", Harry says, "Now you both can talk to the other ladies about being a concubine", Harry says

They both go over to talk to her.

"Harry there are a Mensa and Musca Tonks in this book. We will take them so they will be near there sisters", Fred says

"And I will take Delphina Tonks", Neville says

"Well pay for them and you can do them", Harry says

They put 2,500 Galleons on each off the siblings which was accepted. And they are called here. Carina and Cassiopeia tells them what is going on with Harry's permission. Delphina Tonks was bond as Princess Consort to House Alfheim with Neville. Mensa Tonks goes to Fred as Concubine Prewett, and Musca goes to George as Concubine Prewett.

"Now I need to call Bellatrix and Narcissa", Harry says

"Put you magic on their marriage contracts and they will come", King Ragnok says

Harry takes Narcissa's and taps his wand too it and lets magic flow. A couple of minutes later Narcissa appears.

"I was called by Lord Black", Narcissa says nervously

They could see the bruises on her face.

"Read this Narcissa", Harry says showing her Sirius's WILL

Narcissa sobs at seeing she could be free.

"Do you want me to free you from the contract?" Harry asks

"Yes but I will be put up for auction and what of my daughters?" Narcissa says

"I will take you in as Matron Concubine Black. But I will have to void the marriage and I will take your daughters as Concubines if you get them", Harry says

"Do it. I don't want to be with Lucius and demon spawn. I don't mind that I will be a concubine. Can I get my daughters first?" Narcissa says

"You may", Harry says

Narcissa disappears and returns two minutes later with three teens.

"I will start then. The marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black is hereby annulled! A bride price will be demanded at a later time", Harry says and a flash and the contract was void

Narcissa sobs in relief.

"Narcissa I have to bind you to me to stop Malfoy's from getting you", Harry says gently

"Ok", Narcissa says getting up and approaching Harry

Harry places his wand and ring on her bare neck. She hadn't been that bound to Lucius.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Black. I take you Narcissa Irma Black I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Narcissa says feeling her mind, body, heart, magic and soul being supressed, "Can I see the collar?"

"Yes you may", Harry says giving her the mirror

She sees the silver collar with the initials HPB. She was free of Lucius and Draco.

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord I want a child not like Draco", Narcissa says

"I give you Narcissa Black permission to bare my children", Harry says

"My Lord to give Bellatrix you will have to stun her and forcefully unbind her as she has no free will because of the marriage", Narcissa says

"Thank you Narcissa", Harry says

"It is Cissy my Lord", Narcissa says

"Cissy then. I will call Bellatrix now. But I believe she has been fighting the hold of marriage as she only sent a stunner at Sirius", Harry says

"She feels guilty out that", Narcissa says swaying

"Marlene pleased give Narcissa a health check", Harry orders

"Yes my Lord", Marlene says taking Narcissa to another room with some goblins

"Now what are your names girls?" Harry asks the three Malfoy daughters

"I am Libra Narcissa Malfoy. I am 17", Libra says

"I am Lynx Irma Malfoy. I am her twin", Lynx says

"I am Sagitta Bellatrix Malfoy I am 14. Our father is selling us", Sagitta says

"King Ragnok the auction book", Harry says

King Ragnok hands over the book and Harry places a bid for 5,000 Galleons each on the Malfoy names. He didn't care as he would get that money back. It says sold within minutes.

"You are all sold", Harry says

They sob.

"I will treat you all and your mother right. Now Libra come here we will start", Harry says

Libra walks over to Harry ready for her fate.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Lowe by right take you as Lowe Consort to House Lowe. I take you Libra Narcissa Malfoy I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord Husband", Libra says, "Can I see the collar my Lord Husband?"

"You may", Harry says handing her the mirror

She sees the gold collar with the initials HPL.

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Libra says

"I give Libra Malfoy permission to bare my children and go to a school of my choosing", Harry says

"Now Lynx come here", Harry says

Lynx goes forward to her fate.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Lowe by right take you as Lowe Concubine to House Lowe. I take you Lynx Irma Malfoy I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Lynx says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes Master", Lynx says

"I give Lynx Malfoy permission to bare children and go to a school of my choosing", Harry says

"Thank you Master", Lynx says

Harry does Sagitta next and does the same to her as Lynx but doesn't give her permission to bare children as she was only 14.

"Get ready to bind Bellatrix", Harry says

Amelia takes out her wand. And Harry sends magic through the contract and Bellatrix appears and Amelia stuns her.

"The marriage between Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black is hereby annulled. House Black will demand bride place at a later date", Harry says and a flash confirms that Bellatrix is free

" _Finite"_ , Harry says unstunning her

She looks around in surprise.

"Potter", she says

"It is Lord Black and I just annulled your marriage", Harry says

She gasps, "I am sorry my Lord about Sirius I didn't want too"

"I know. You sent a stunner you didn't expect to go through the veil. Now the only way to save you is to bind you to one of my houses otherwise you go to auction. You will be Matron Concubine. Do you accept?" Harry asks

"Yes I do", Bellatrix says

"Come here", Harry demands

Bellatrix goes to Harry and he puts his wand and ring on her neck.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the King of the Nightfyre Nation by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Nightfyre. I take you Bellatrix Walburga Black I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Bellatrix says

A flash and a silver collar goes on her.

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Bellatrix says

"I give Bellatrix Black permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Bellatrix says

"Bellatrix you need to tell Amelia all you know about Death Eater activities and then a health check by the goblins. This I demand of you to tell the truth", Harry commands

"Yes my Lord", Bellatrix says going over to Amelia and the goblins go to another room

That is when Hestia appears with another woman and a teen that Harry knew was Megan Jones.

"My lord this is my sister Gwenog Jones and niece Megan Jones who is adopted by my sister", Hestia says

"Are you bound to house Potter?" Harry asks Gwenog

"Yes", Gwenog says

The collar chokes Gwenog.

"I am Lord Potter", Harry says

"Sorry Master", Gwenog says and the collar realises her

"I need to rebind you to me and then to another house. Are you ready?" Harry asks

"Yes Master", Gwenog says

"What is your full name?" Harry asks

"Gwenog Haven Jones, Master", Gwenog says

"Come here", Harry orders

Gwenog does what she is told and bares her neck her black collar showing.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Gwenog Haven Jones I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Gwenog says

"I now cast you Gwenog Haven Jones, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Gwenog's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Fleamont ring and touches it to Gwenog's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Fleamont. I take you Gwenog Haven Jones I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Gwenog says

"Do you want permission to bare my children and continue your work?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Gwenog says

"I give you Gwenog Jones permission to bare my children and continue your work", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Gwenog says, "My daughter is a werewolf"

"Not a problem. Megan I have to bind you now", Harry says gently

"Ok. I guess I don't have much choice", Megan says and comes over and bares her not fully formed black collar

"What is your full name?" Harry asks

"Megan Hestia Jones", Megan says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys, by right take you as Consort Emrys. I take you Megan Hestia Jones I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my husband", Megan says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Husband", Megan says

"I give Megan Jones the right to bare my children and go to a school of my choosing", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord Husband", Megan says

"Now I will do the Potter concubines. Starting with MIM", Harry says sending magic into the ring

A minute later Minerva McGonagall appears and looks at Harry.

"My Lord Potter how did you get your inheritance?" Minerva asks

"I am emancipated. I need to rebind you to my house Pr…Minerva who is your full name?" Harry asks

"Minerva Isobel McGonagall, my Lord", Minerva says

"Which ancestor Potter left you too me?" Harry asks

"By your Great Grandfather my Lord", Minerva says

"Come here and I will bind you", Harry says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Potter. I take you Minerva Isobel McGonagall I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Minerva says

"Would you like permission to bare my children?" Harry asks

"I am old my Lord", Minerva says

Harry explains how her body was reproduction organs were frozen till a Potter gave her permission.

"Then yes my Lord", Minerva says

"I give you Minerva permission to bare my children and continue your work till the WILL hearing of Sirius Black were you will give your resignation", Harry orders

"Thank you my Lord", Minerva says

"Next are RLH, JKH IMH and YTH", Harry says summoning them

The first Harry recognises as Madam Hooch the others had to be her sisters as they looked alike.

"Master", Rolanda says

"Madam Hooch. Who are the others?" Harry asks

"My sisters Jolanda Kiara Hooch, Iolanda Mira Hooch and Yolanda Tabitha Hooch", Rolanda says

"I need to bind you three then rebind you. Do you understand?" Harry asks

"Yes", they says

Harry does the oath for all three. Rolanda was bond as Matron Concubine of Agrah. Jolanda was bond to Matron Concubine of Snowdown and Yolanda was bond as Matron Concubine of Iceglacier.

"Next one is ESV", Harry says sending magic into the ring and minutes later Emmeline Vance appears another member of the Order

"Master?" Emmeline asks Harry

"Yes. Who were you left to me by?" Harry asks

"By your Grandfather Potter Master", Emmeline says

"What is your full name?" Harry asks

"Emmeline Sara Vance Master", Emmeline says

"I will be rebinding you. So lets do this come here", Harry orders

Emmeline comes forward with her black collar showing.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Emmeline Sara Vance I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Emmaline says

"I now cast you Emmeline Sara Vance, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Emmeline's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Alfheim ring and touches it to Emmeline's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Prince of Alfheim, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Alfheim. I take you Emmeline Sara Vance I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Emmeline says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Emmeline says

"I give Emmeline permission to bare my children and to stay at the Order and spy on them for me", Harry says

"Thank you Master", Emmeline says

The next initials were DLM Harry sends magic into it and a woman appears he didn't know.

"Who is my Master?" the woman asks

"I am. I am Lord Harald James Potter-Black etc, etc. What is your name?" Harry asks

"I am Dorcas Laura Meadows, Master", Dorcas says

"Who were you left to me from?" Harry asks

"Your father James Potter, Master", Dorcas says

"I will be rebinding you. So come here", Harry orders

Dorcas comes forward and bares her neck.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Dorcas Laura Meadows I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Dorcas says

"I now cast you Dorcas Laura Meadows, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Dorcas's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Fleamont ring and touches it to Dorcas's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Gryffindor. I take you Dorcas Laura Meadows I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Dorcas says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Dorcas says

"I give Dorcas permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord. What about my job?" Dorcas asks

"What do you do?" Harry asks

"I am a Healer in the US", Dorcas says

"You have permission to be a healer in my kingdom", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Dorcas says

"You can go and read the paperwork now", Harry says

"Very well my Lord", Dorcas says and goes to read it

"The next initials are ECPS", Harry says sending magic through the ring

A minute later a older woman like Minerva's age appears.

"Who is my Master? I know Lord Fleamont is dead", she says

"I am. I am his Grandson. What is your full name?" Harry asks

"Eileen Caterina Prince-Snape, Master", Eileen says

"Your related to Severus Snape?" Harry asks

"He is my son. He was from my first husband before I was sold when he died My daughter is also a Potter concubine", Eileen explains

"I will send for her too then", Harry says, "What is her name?"

"Samantha Eileen Snape", Eileen says

Harry finds the initials and calls her. She appears a minute later and hugs her mum before curtsying to Harry

"Now I will bind you and rebind you too a different house. Who wants to go first?" Harry asks

Samantha becomes Matron Concubine to House Pyrites.

"Come here Eileen", Harry says

Eileen comes forward and shows her neck.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Eileen Caterina Prince-Snape, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Eileen says

"I now cast you Eileen Catrina Prince-Snape out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Eileen's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Slytherin ring and touches it to Eileen's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Slytherin. I take you Eileen Caterina Prince-Snape I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Eileen says

"Would you like permission to bare my children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Eileen says

"I give you Eileen permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord but want about my business?" Eileen asks

"What do you do?" Harry asks

"I am a Potion Mistress", Eileen says

"You can continue from my home. Because I will have plenty of people who would like teaching", Harry says

"I would be honoured my Lord", Eileen says

"You can go and talk to the others now", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Eileen says

"The next initials are PPP", Harry says sending magic into the ring

Minutes later woman that Harry knew stood there and it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Lord Black. Master how can that be?" Poppy asks

"I was emancipated by Sirius Black. Now I have to bind you to my house then too another. But first what is your full name?" Harry asks

"Poppy Pauline Pomfrey my Lord", Poppy says

"Which Potter bought you?" Harry asks

"Your Great-Grandfather, Master", Poppy replies

"Come here and we will get started", Harry says

Poppy comes over and shows Harry the black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Poppy Pauline Pomfrey I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Poppy says

"I now cast you Poppy Pauline Pomfrey out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Poppy's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Fleamont ring and touches it to Poppy's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw, by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Ravenclaw. I take you Poppy Pauline Pomfrey I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Poppy says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes. But I am old my Lord", Poppy says

Harry explains it all and Poppy was happy she would be able to get pregnant.

"I give you Poppy permission to get pregnant and to continue her job till the WILL hearing where you will hand in your resignation", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Poppy says

"You can go and look at the paperwork now", Harry says

"Yes my Lord", Poppy says moving to look

"The next initials are ANR, ONR, TNR and MNT", Harry says and sends magic into the ring

A minute later four beautiful woman appears. Harry could tell they were more then human.

"What is my master?" she asks softly

"I am. Lord Potter-Black. What is your name?" Harry asks

"I am Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova", Olga says

"I am Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova", Tatiana says

"I am Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna Romanova", Maria says

"Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova", Anastasia says

"How have you survived that long?" Harry asks

"We are Vampires, Master", Anastasia replies

"I am linked to your family and have the Romanov on my list of titles", Harry says

"It is good someone has our name master", Tatiana replies

"Which ancestor took you all on?" Harry asks

"Great-Great Grandfather Charles Potter", Anastasia replies

"How did you all become a concubine?" Harry asks

"We apparated out of our cells and landed at Hogwarts a man put me up for Auction. We were bought then turned into a vampires by different ones then your Great-Great Grandfather saved me", Maria says  
"I will bind you now and then I have to rebind you", Harry says

"Very well master", Anastasia says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Anastasia says

"I now cast you Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Anastasia's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Romanov ring and touches it to Anastasia's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov, by right take you as Tsarina Consort Romanov to House Romanov. I take you Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord Husband", Anastasia says, "Can I see my collar?"  
"Sure", Harry says handing a mirror to her

Anastasia sees the gold collar with the initials HPBR.

"Do you want to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord Husband they will be half-vampire", Anastasia says

"I am High Elf so all our children will be immortal", Harry says

"Then you can do that my Lord Husband", Anastasia says

"I give Anastasia permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Husband", Anastasia replies

"Now lets so your siblings", Harry says, "Olga come here"

Olga comes forward showing her black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Olga Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Olga says

"I now cast you Olga Nikolaevna Romanova, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Olga's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Romanov ring and touches it to Olga's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov, by right take you as Matron Concubine Romanov to House Romanov. I take you Olga Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do thank you my Lord", Olga replies  
"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Olga says

"I give you Olga permission to bare children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Olga says going to sit down with Anastasia and read the documents

"Come here Tatiana", Harry orders

Tatiana comes to Harry.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Tatiana says

"I now cast you Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Tatiana's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Romanov ring and touches it to Tatiana's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov, by right take you as Concubine Romanov to House Romanov. I take you Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Tatiana replies

"Do you want permission to bare my children?" Harry asks

"Yes please Master", Tatiana replies

"I give Tatiana permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you Master", Tatiana says

"Now Maria come here", Harry commands

Maria comes to Harry.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Maria Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Maria says

"I now cast you Maria Nikolaevna Romanova, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Maria's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Romanov ring and touches it to Maria's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov, by right take you as Concubine Romanov to House Romanov. I take you Maria Nikolaevna Romanova I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Maria says

"Would you like permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes Master", Maria replies

"I give you Maria permission to bare children", Harry says

"Thank you", Maria says

"Go and read the documents I have seen today", Harry says gently

"Thank you", Maria says

"What happened to your brother?" Harry asks

"Dead. So you are the Tsar of Magical Russia", Olga says

"Very well another royal title. Now on we go. The next initials are TIML", Harry says putting magic into his ring

A woman appears and she was also a vampire.

"Who is my Master?" she asks

"I am Lord Harald Potter-Black", Harry says, "What is your name?"

"Princess Thyra Ingrid Maria Louisa of Denmark. I was born in 1892 master", Thyra replies

"I will be rebinding you and transferring to you to a different house. Are you ready?" Harry asks

"Yes Master", Thyra says

"Come here", Harry commands

Thyra comes closer so Harry could touch his wand and ring to her neck.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Thyra Ingrid Maria Louisa of Denmark I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Thyra says

"I now cast you Thyra Ingrid Maria Louisa of Denmark, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Anastasia's collar turns black and she falls to her knees sobbing. Harry switches his ring to the Fleamont ring and touches it to Anastasia's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn, by right take you as Selwyn Concubine Matron to House Selwyn. I take you Thyra Ingrid Maria Louisa I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Thyra says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Thyra says

"I give Thyra permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Thyra says

"The next one is VAML", Harry says reading the initials and puts magic into it

A woman enters again a vampire.

"Who is my Master?" she asks

"I am I am Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter. What is your name?" Harry asks

"I am Princess Victoria Alexandrina Mary Louise. Your Great-Great-Great Grandfather saved me I was born in 1872 to King Edward VII of England. I am a Vampire", Victoria says

"Nice to met you. I assume you know I have to rebind you?" Harry asks

"I know", Victoria says

"I will rebind you too. Are you ready?" Harry asks

"Yes Master", Victoria says

"Come here", Harry commands

Victoria comes to Harry.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Victoria Alexandrina Mary Louise I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Victoria says

"I now cast you Victoria Alexandrina Mary Louise, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Victoria's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Selwyn ring and touches it to Victoria's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn, by right take you as Concubine Matron to House Selwyn. I take you Victoria Alexandrina Mary Louise I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Victoria says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes please my Lord", Victoria replies

"I give you Victoria permission to bare my children", Harry says

"Thank you", Victoria says

"Go and sit and talk with the others", Harry says

"Thank you", Victoria says and goes to the others

"The next intials are ALMS", Harry says putting magic into the ring

A woman appears look elegant and she was a vampire as well.

"Who is my Master?" she asks

"I am Harald Potter-Black", Harry says, "What is your name?"

"Princess Demetra Athena Laura Sophia of Greece. I was born in 1889 and to King George I of Greece. I was taken in by your Great-Great Grandfather", Demetra says

"Pleasure to meet you. I have to bind you then rebind you now", Harry says

"Very well Master", Demetra says going over to Harry

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Demetra Laura Maria Sophia I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Demetra says

"I now cast you Demetra Athena Laura Sophia, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Demetra's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Triple ring and touches it to Demetra's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Triple. I take you Demetra Athena Laura Sophia I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Demetra says

"Do you want permission to bare children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Demetra says

"I give Demetra permission to bare my children", Harry replies

"Thank you my Lord", Demetra says

Marlene and Narcissa come back in and Narcissa sits on a chair.

"What is wrong with you Cissy?" Harry asks

"I was beaten and raped by my ex-husband and son. Did my daughters accept you offer my Lord? Because Lucius was going to sell them", Narcissa says

"They did. They are now bond to me", Harry says

"You saved me", Narcissa says emotionally, "I want to take the love oath"

"Anything you want", Harry says

"I Narcissa Irma Black of my own free will, do hereby swear on my life and magic, that I will love, honour and cherish you, Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter etc, etc, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, in peace and in war, that I will love and support you and my sister-wives in all things, from this day forward till death shall separate me from my new family. But in death we will meet again. Do you accept my oath in the spirit in which it was given?" Narcissa says

"I accept your oath. Your mine too death", Harry says kissing her softly

A flash of light the accepts the oath.

"Thank you", Narcissa says

"I would also take that oath", Bellatrix says coming in with Amelia

"How did it go?" Harry asks

"She was truly forced but she will need political asylum", Amelia says

"She will have it in my kingdoms", Harry says

"My Lord Longbottom I can cure your parents it is a Black family spell that is keeping them in what they are. But I also heard the other stuff about them I think they might also be poisoned by who I think we can all guess. I am willing to help", Bellatrix says nervously

"Never well. Bill can you go and get my parents with some goblins is that ok King Ragnok?" Neville asks

"Of course your Majesty. 5 goblins will go with you", King Ragnok says calling them

Bill leaves with the goblins.

"How is your health Bellatrix?" Harry asks

"Call my Trix my Lord. And I have been better I have been tortured and rapped. But the goblins have fixed me back up to near good. Can I take that oath now?" Bellatrix asks

"Yes you can", Harry says

"I Bellatrix Walburga Black of my own free will, do hereby swear on my life and magic, that I will love, honour and cherish you, Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter etc, etc, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, in peace and in war, that I will love and support you and my sister-wives in all things, from this day forward till death shall separate me from my new family. But in death we will meet again. Do you accept my oath in the spirit in which it was given?" Bellatrix says

"I accept your oath. Your mine too death", Harry says kissing her softly, "You will be safe soon. But I still have a lot to do. You can look at the documents now"

"I will my husband", Bellatrix says and goes to look at them

"The next initials are EJHC", Harry says sending magic through the ring

A woman appears another vampire.

"Who is my Master? I am Esmeralda Josephine Henriette Charlotte Princess of Belgium. I was born in 1841", Esmeralda says

"I am Lord Harald Potter-Black. Which ancestor of mine bought you?" Harry asks

"Your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather did. He saved my life and bought me from an abusive owner. I was taken when I was visiting England and I never saw my family again", Esmeralda says

"I will have to bind you to me Princess. Ready?" Harry asks

"Yes", Esmeralda says

"Come here", Harry orders

She does and Harry binds her to House Avalon as Matron. Next was Princess Isabella Joanna Catherine Maria of Spain she had been born in 1915. Next was Princess Cecilia Ava Constanze Erika who was born in 1893 and was made Duchess of the Ministry of Magic. Next was Princes Astrid Elsa Ingrid Charlotta of Sweden and she was born in 1890 and was Maron of the House of Blishwick. Next was Princess Isra Hana Mona Leyla of Saudi Arabia who was born in 1932, she was made Matron of Ra Island.

"The next initials are BBB", Harry says and puts magic into the ring

Next minute a woman appears and Harry knew she was a teacher at Hogwarts he thinks she was Ancient Runes Professor.

"Who is my Master?" she asks

"I am. I am Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter etc, etc. Now what is your full name?" Harry asks

"Bathsheba Basma Babbling. I am Ancient Runes Professor at Hogwarts. Your Grandfather bought me. But how did you get me? Your not 17 yet", Bathsheba says

"I was emancipated. Now I will have to bind you then bind you to another house", Harry says

"Of cause Master", Bathsheba says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Bathsheba Basma Babbling I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Bathsheba says

"I now cast you Bathsheba Basma Babbling, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Bathsheda's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Triple ring and touches it to Bathsheba's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Lowe by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Lowe. I take you Bathsheba Basma Babbling I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I understand my Lord", Bathsheba says

"Do you want permission to have children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Bathsheba asks

"I give Bathsheba permission to bare my children and to work at Hogwarts till the WILL hearing where she will hand in her resignation", Harry says

"Thank you my Lord", Bathsheba says

"You can sit with the others your are Matron to Libra, Lynx and Sagitta", Harry says pointing to the girls

"I will go to them then", Bathsheba says walking over

"The next initials are SSV", Harry says and send magic into it

A woman appears and Harry was once again surprised that it was a teacher from Hogwarts Professor Victor.

"Your my Master Mr Potter?" Septima asks

"Yes. What is your name?" Harry asks

"I am Septima Sarah Vector. I am the Arithmancy Professor. I was bought by your Grandfather", Septima says

"I now need to bind you now and change houses too. So you ready?" Harry asks

"I am Master", Septima says

"Come to me", Harry says

Septima comes forward and Harry puts his wand and ring at Septima's neck.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by right take you as Concubine to House Potter. I take you Septima Sarah Vector I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do Master", Septima says

"I now cast you Septima Sarah Vector, out of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I say so smote it be!" Harry says

And a flash of black Septima's collar turns black and she falls to her knees. Harry switches his ring to the Urquart ring and touches it to Septima's black collar.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Urquart by right take you as Matron Concubine to House Urquart. I take you Septima Sarah Vector I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"I do my Lord", Septima says

"Do you want permission to bare my children?" Harry asks

"Yes my Lord", Septima says

"I give Septima permission to bare my child", Harry says, "And you will give your resignation to Dumbledore on the day of the WILL hearing"

"I will my Lord", Septima says

"You can sit somewhere I am going to start buying my friends and other girls that don't deserve to be sold", Harry says

"My Lord the Moon's are vampires and they are in the auction book", Olga says showing the names

"I will take Xanthia Moon and Nancy Moon the twins that are 18", George says putting his wand to the book and bidding 1,500 Galleons each which was accepted. The two teens appear and George binds them as Concubines Weasley and Prewett.

"I will take the other 4 Moons. Arabella who is 17, Lilith who is 16, Orabella who is 15 and Lunabella who is 14", Harry says bidding 1,500 each which was accept

They appear and Arabella becomes Consort Sewyn and Orabella and Lunabella go to Concubine Selwyn's. Danyelle Bell was Consort Ravenclaw. Harry then bought the Patil twins for 4,000 galleons each Padma becomes Queen Consort Midnightmyth and Parvati becomes Consort Peverell. Mandy who was 16 and Nancy Brocklehurst who was 13 become Concubine Sunflare.

Su Li becomes Queen Consort Nightfyre and she was 16. Harry then buys Suzanne James and Demelza Robins for Concubines Nightfyre.

He bought Perenelle Flamel II who became Sultana Desertwave who was 18. The others in Desertwave were Elektra Flamel who was 17, Adelaide Flamel who was 16 and Chantal Flamel who was 15.

Next be bought Minerva's nieces. Empress Dawnstar was Mackendra McGonagall who was 17. The other Dawnstars where Mackenzie McGonagall and Mackynzie who were 16, Makayla who was 15, Makenna who was 15 and Mackenzington who was 13.

The next Harry chose was Daphne Greengrass who was 16 became Empress Moonfire, then the Bell siblings Maud Bell who was 18 becomes Concubine Moonfire, then Catherine Bell becomes Concubine Moonfire she was 16.

Next he bought for House Supernova were Myriad Scamander who was 17 and her twin Pyramid Scamander. Also for Supernova he bought Robin Scamander who was 16. Teagan Scamander who was 15, Megan Scamander who was 13.

Next for House Temperfire he bought Jacky Cresswell for Empress and the others were Charlotte Johnson who was 17, Sienna Johnson who was 16, Rayna Johnson who was 14 and Renee Johnson who was 13.

Next he bought for House Tempus. Sultana Aneta Kowalski who was 16, Edyta Kowalski who was 15, twins Zyta and Luiza Kowalski who were 13 and Jadzia Kowalski who was 12.

He bought Riviera Malkin's for Empress of Halocrest.

And Katie Bell became Pharaoh Great Wife consort Ra Island.

Isobel MacDougal became Sultana Consort Sunmoon she was 16. Sunmoon Concubines were Opal Dawlish who was 13 and a Half-Blood, Laura Fortescue who was a half-Blood and Morag MacDougal who was 16.

Ellen Creevey who was 14 and Jewel Creevey who was 12 and Lilith Moon was 16 and was now Concubines Pharaoh.

Rowen Khana and Tulip Karasu became Concubines to House Midnightmyth.

Leanne Noble, Katie's best friend becomes Duchess of Hogwarts. He then buys Penelope Clearwater who becomes Duchess of Godric's Hollow.

Lavender Brown, Jessa and Janna become Concubines of Pendragon.

Athena Moody became Sultana Agrabah and Gretel Ollivander aged 15 and Wendy Wiseacre who was 13 became concubines.

Since Gabrielle Delacour owed him a debt he took her was concubine Alfheim.

Filius Flitwick came with his daughters as Harry bought them. Kithira Flitwick who was 18 came Concubine Alfheim, Kyrath and Katiryia who were twin 17 year olds and Kaetia Flitwick became Concubine Ravenclaw and she was 16.

Queen Spectra was Katya Flitwick who was 21, and the concubines of Spectra were her sisters Kayseri who was 18, Katar who was 20, Kaiti who was 19.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's daughters Louise and Louisa became Empress Consort of Duskdawn Louise and Louisa Concubine they are 16. Becky Shacklebolt was Concubine for House Templar.

House Templar's Queen is Galleria Ollivander who was 16 and the concubines were Navy Moody who was 18 and Honour Moody who was 17.

Harry bought all the Greengrass siblings as Bellatrix said their father refused the Dark Lord. Astoria became Consort Black, Astraea, Iliana, Julia, Lilyanna became Concubine Blacks.

Again from advice from Bellatrix he bought the Runcorn Siblings. Victoria who was 16 and became Consort Blishwick, and the rest Elizabeth who was 14 and the twins Leela and Alice Runcorn who were 12 became concubines.

He bought Sarah Dixon as a Iceglacier Concubine because she was Muggle-Born. With Cornelia Fudge as another who was 16 and was happy to be bonded to Harry and so was Connie as they thought their father would see them Death Eaters and Connie Fudge who was 15. Queen Consort was Tracey Davis.

Empress Snowdown was Megan Jones. And the Concubines were Melody Walters who was 16 and half-siren, Diva Dawlish Who was 15 and Eugenia Bulstrode who was 14.

He bought the Cresswell sisters next who were Half-Blood and Abigail Cresswell became Consort Burke while the others Jillian was Edan Cresswell became Concubines.

The Potter Concubines were Laura Stacey a werewolf and a Muggle-Born and was 18, Althea Cullen who was a Muggle-Born and 19, And Consort Potter was Fay Dunbar she was 15 and a Muggle-Born.

For the Gryffindor line he had Melina Campbell who was a Muggle-Born and was 16 and now Concubine Gryffindor and Maeve Moody who was 19 and a Half-Blood and was Consort Gryffindor. The other Moody's became Bellona Moody who was 20 and became Concubine Urquart and Enyo Moody became Concubine Urguart

Millicent Bulstrode became Consort Slytherin and the Carrow twins were bought because Astoria said they could be trusted and they begum the Slytherin Concubines.

The last Peverell concubine was Melinda Milkins who was 15 and was a Half-Blood.

Emrys Concubines were Felicity Eastchurch who was 17 and Ophelia Ruchden who was 13. Both Muggle-Born. And Consort Emrys was Eleanor Branstone.

On the advice of Cissy he purchased Pansy Parkinson as Draco was abusing her. She became Consort Rosier and Laura Madley a Muggle-Born who was 13 became Concubine Rosier.

Again of the advice of Cissy he purchased For House Max was Concort Max was Lisa Turpin who was 16 and Concubines were Becky Arnciffe who was 13, Leah Tattings who was 15 and Isadora Twifitt who was 15.

The one who became Consort Triple was Sally-Anne Perks who was 16, the others became Concubine Triple were Orla Quirke who was 15, and Thelma Holmes who was 14.

The Lowe Concubines were Wisdom Wiseacre who was 16, Willow Wiseacre who was 15, Wendy Wiseacre who was 13.

He saved three girls and bound them as Concubines to House Spitfire.

The Fleamont Consort was Silvia Scibbulus who was 16 and the others were concubines were Sera Scribbulus who was 15 and Sera Scribbulus who was 13

Neville got some more concubines and a Consort for Shafiq whose name was Mary Smart and Concubine Shafiq was Susan McGonagall The other 7 were concubines included Davdia Dawlish who was a Alfheim Concubine, Romilda Vane who was Concubine Longbottom, Puma Scamander, Eloise Midgen and Natalie McDonald who were Shafiq Concubines. And Suzette Holmes who was Concubine Huffepuff. And Matilda Ray who was Concubine Fyre.

Fred got three other concubines Ziva and Verity David were where 18 and werewolves and they became Prewett and Weasley Concubines respectfully. Raven Scamander who became Concubine Prewett. Miranda McGonagall become Concubine Weasley. And Linda Shacklebolt who was 17 became a concubine.

George got one more Concubine Lyndia Shacklebolt who was 17.

Dudley decided to save 12 girls including Cho Chang, Nicole Weasley and Justine Thorne who is a McGonagall..

Bill got Sophia Matthews as a Concubine and she became Matron. And the triplets Emma, Jemma and Gemma who were 20. And Janice Scamander who was 18.

Charlie took on Mia Flourish and Caterina Blotts who were both 19 as his concubines. He got Rosie Scamander who was 18. Eugenie Haywood who was 22. And one other Althea Smithy.

Blaise Zabini took Isabella and Sabella Scrivenshift and Elizabeth Weasley as his Concubine

Lee Jordan took on one Pauline Primpernelle who was 16 as his his concubines and Aleaha Weasley as a concubine.

Oliver Wood saved 3 girls and one of them was Ashleigh Weasley and another was Melinda McGonagall.

Harry knew now he had to call Ginny.

"I will call Ginny now if you don't want to see her bond your better leave", Harry warns

"We want to here if she has anything to do with Mother's plans", Bill says after coming back with the Longbottom's which Marlene and Bellatrix was working on

"Got come I will bind her and then she has to tell me the truth. The collar with probably get a work out are you all sure you will be alright?" Harry asks

"Yes", Charlie says they were all determined

"Your Majesty just same that I call, name of person, here to answer to their debt", King Ragnok says

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter call Ginevra Molly Weasley here to answer to her life debt", Harry says and gold magic goes out of Harry's wand

Ginny appears looking startled.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Ginny asks

"You're here to answer to your life debt. You will become what most females become", Harry says softly

"I don't need to do anything!" Ginny yells, "Take me home"

"No. You WILL be staying with me. Now come here!" Harry commands

"No…", Ginny was choked by the collar

"Ginny your are my property now you might become more in time if you prove yourself. But you are becoming a concubine with a collar which will choke or shock you for being disobedient and not calling my Master", Harry explains, "Now come here!"

"NO", Ginny yells this time the collar shocks her violently

"Ginny now", Harry growls

"How can you let me do this to me?" Ginny asks her brothers

"It is for your own good", they say

"GINNY now!" Harry growls

Ginny walks over slowly with the collar tight.

"I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Black-Potter, by right of inheritance and emancipation of the, Emperor of Spitfire by right by life debt take you as Concubine to House Spitfire. I take you Ginevra Molly Weasley I take your mind, body, heart, magic and soul are mine, bound as a slave is to a Master, you are mind to command and to use of my own free will, from this day forward till death us shall part you from my House and Heirs. So I say so smote it be! Do you understand?" Harry commands

"NO…", Ginny starts but his shocked and choked this time sending her to her knees

"Do you understand!" Harry commands

"Yes", Ginny chokes out

Ginny fells a collar snap around her neck and her free will, mind, body, heart, magic and soul were supressed. Ginny tried clawing at the collar but it wouldn't come off

"Get it of…", Ginny gasps as it chokes her and shocks her

"No it is permanent", Harry replies

"GET IT OFF…", Ginny starts but is shocked violently and is choked

"I can't it is permanent. Did you have anything to do with you mother giving me love potion and lust potion?" Harry asks

"No…", Ginny sobs as it shocks and chokes her again  
"You must say Master. So did you know that your mother was giving me Lust and Love potions?" Harry asks

"No Master", Ginny sobs

It was the truth because the collar didn't choke or shock her

"Did you steal money from me?" Harry asks

"No Master", Ginny sobs

"What would you have done if you knew?" Harry asks

"I would have stopped her Master please realise me master", Ginny sobs

"Ginny I can't this is Dumbledore and your Mothers fault. You will be well looked after. You will only get choked and shocked when you disobey me. But I will be having sex with you soon to confirm the bond otherwise you go up for auction and might end up being a sex slave", Harry says gentle making her look him in the eyes

"Ok Master", Ginny replies

"Ginny I WILL take care of you and make sure if the bonding is the only time we have sex then it would be", Harry says

"Will it Master?" Ginny asks

"Yes it will be", Harry says

"Thanks I will try and live with this Master", Ginny says

"I have offered all this do you want me to give you permission to have children?" Harry asks

"Not yet", Ginny says

"I don't give Ginny permission to bare my children. And I give her permission to go to a school of my choosing", Harry says

"I won't be going back to school Master?" Ginny asks

"Not Hogwarts as Dumbledore is another Dark Lord", Harry says showing her the paperwork

Ginny was angry that her mother and Dumbledore had done. Now she was bound but a small part of her was happy about it.

"Is that all for today King Ragnok?" Harry asks

"Yes your Majesty. You can use the portals to get to your kingdoms King Neville and King Harald", King Ragnok says

"Lets go then come on everyone. Weasley's, Zabini, and Jordan come with me", Harry says

Everyone follows King Ragnok to the portal room. Bellatrix and Marlene had looked at Frank and Alice and Bellatrix had un-down the curse and they would be seen with Neville's healers.

"Thank you", Neville says

"Now just say the name of the place you want to go too", King Ragnok says at the portals

Dudley says goodbye to his cousin and him, his siblings and parents go through the portal with Dudley saying, "Mavae Island Palace Estate"

"Fyre Island Palace Estate", Neville says

The portal swirls and Neville and the others leave and Harry says a quiet good bye to his sister. Now it was Harry's turn.

"Nightfyre Island Palace Estate", Harry says

The portal swirls gold and Harry leads everyone into the portal and they disappear from Gringotts…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Sultana Sunflare:** _ **(Mediterranean Sea)**_ **: Susan Bones**

 **Sultana Sunmoon:** _ **(Caspian Sea)**_ **: Isobel MacDougal**

 **Sultana Agrabah: (** _ **Arabian Sea)**_ **: Athena Moody**

 **Sultana Tempus:** _ **(Aegean Sea):**_ **Aneta Kowalski**

 **Sultana Desertwave:** _ **(Black Sea):**_ **Perenelle Flamel II**

 **Tsarina Romonov: Anastasia Romonov**

 **Empress Moonflare:** _ **(Atlantic Ocean)**_ **: Daphne Greengrass**

 **Empress Duskset:** _ **(Persian Gulf):**_ **Louise Shacklebolt**

 **Empress Spitfire:** _ **(Indian Ocean)**_ **: Ginny Weasley**

 **Empress Snowdown:** _ **(Arctic Ocean):**_ **Megan Jones**

 **Empress Temperfire:** _ **(Ionian Sea):**_ **Jacky Cresswell**

 **Empress Supernova:** _ **(Tyrrhenian Sea):**_ **Myriad Scamander**

 **Empress Dawnstar:** _ **(Adriatic Sea):**_ **Mackendra McGonagall**

 **Empress Halocrest: (Island near Germany): Riviera Malkin**

 **Queen Nightfyre** _ **(Caribbean Sea)**_ **: Su Li**

 **Queen Midnightmyth** _ **(Pacific Ocean)**_ **: Padma Patil**

 **Queen Iceglacier** _ **(Southern Ocean):**_ **Tracey Davis**

 **Queen Avalon** _ **(Bermuda Triangle)**_ **: Luna Lovegood**

 **Queen of Templar** _ **(Celtic Sea):**_ **Galleria Ollivander**

 **Queen of Spectra** _ **(North China Sea):**_ **Katya Flitwick**

 **Great Royal Wife** _ **(Red Sea)**_ **: Katie Bell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry leads them through the portal and onto a very large estate. The palace looked magnificent from the outside and the ground all looked well kept. There was a large fountain that had a Phoenix, gryffin, and dragon made of maple spilling out water with magic swirling around it. All his girls gasp at the sight.

"Wow", the girls say

"Milord you have returned to us", a voice says

They turn around to see a creature that looked like a House Elf but in clothes.

"Who and What are you?" Harry asks

"I am Narva. Head Elf of the Nightfyre Palace Estate. I am a Eldar Elf. We are not bond like our cousins. A Dark Wizard bound our cousins centuries ago. The only Eldar Elves left are on your islands and the islands of other Magical Kings", Narva says

"What is different between an Eldar Elf and a House Elf?" Harry asks

"Eldar are cousins to House Elves. The Elves of your Houses my King have long been free of dark magic the enslaved our kind. Around 2 thousands of years ago, my race willingly served wizard kind and their families. We were bound to our families by a familial bond. We served wizardkind out of love and pride for our families and clans. We were not slaves. Around two thousand years ago, a dark wizard of house Dumbledore, discovered a spell that enslaved my race. We became bound to wizardkind not out of love, but malice and we became a race known as House Elves. It is an unnatural state for us to be in such a state we submitted to the pain, punishments and humiliation akin to all bound against our will. We were denied the love we once enjoyed from our families. We were denied the former rights to marry, to mate, to bear our children, to name our children as we desired. We were forced to endure the humiliation of servitude and punishment as opposed to the joys of service and family. We were bred like common animals and not allowed to choose our mates and to always stay with our mates. Our children denied the right to choose to serve their family or seek another when we came of age. 1000 years ago, King Edmund Potter IV the Just and his Queen Suzette and his Concubines and King Damion Longbottom the Bold, his Queen Layla and Concubines, discovered what happened to our kind. They dedicated their life to finding a way to restore at least their elves to their former glory. They succeeded, thus here I proudly stand before you. A Father and husband and with my family by my side and your loyal servant and I hope your friend and confident", Narva says

"Is it possible for a House Elf to become a Eldar elf?" Su Li asks

"Yes if they are willing the Potters found the spell centuries ago to reverse it. Why would you like to know my Queen?" Narva asks

"Aren't there two House Elves that you could help Master?" Ginny asks

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry calls

A second later and both elves pop in before them

"What can Dobby and Winky do for the Great Harry Potter?" Dobby asks

"Do you see this Elf?" Harry asks gesturing to Narva

The two House Elves gawk at the Eldar Elf.

"You be one of the Old Ones of legend", Dobby says

"Yes young one. Is it correct your no longer bound?" Narva asks

"Yes Great One", Dobby says

"Dobby do you and Winky what to become Eldar. Narva says it is possible thanks to the Potter Generations", Harry says

"Dobby would be honoured", Dobby says

"So would Winky. But Winky doesn't deserve such honour", Winky says bawling

"Yes you do Winky. You can be a Hand Maiden to a group of my wives. How about the Potters?" Harry asks

"The Great Harry Potter wants Winky?" Winky asks

"Yes. As long as you are Eldar. So you will just be members of the family", Harry says

"Dobby would love that", Dobby says

"So would Winky", Winky says

"But first I want you too buy all the elves currently not in service. You can use the gold from one of my vaults. We will free all of them and they can choose to serve one of the Weasley families or my family. Use my card for all of them", Harry says handing Dobby his Gringotts Card

"Dobby will be right back with the House Elves", Dobby says popping away

"My King would you like me to make Eldar of all of them?" Narva asks

"Yes. They all deserve to be free. And with the amount of concubines, consorts and matrons I have I will need more elves. Can you tell me how many are in my service as of now?" Harry asks

"There are 40 Kitchen Elder, 15 Librarians, 20 Garden Elves, 30 Security Eldar, 20 Maintenance Eldar, 20 Elf Maidens that serve the wives of the King, 50 House Keeper Eldar, 15 Eldar that care for the Stables, 10 serve the Greenhouses. I am Head of the Eldar of House Nightfyre but you have other Eldar in your other royal titles we Eldar Heads gather once a year to discuss the situations between each state. But there are over 2,000 Eldar in the Nightfyre Kingdom alone", Narva says

"What magical creatures does my country protect?" Harry asks

"Many species of Dragons, Hippogriffs, Griffins, Unicorns, Pegasus, Unipegs, Ashwinders, Abraxan, Aethonon, Granian, Thestrals Runespoors, different types of Snidgets, Gryphons, Phoenixes like Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Snow, Shadow, Lightning and Spirit, Thunderbirds, Occamy, Wyverns, Hippocampus and Sea Serpents in the seas around the island inside of all your kingdom wards", Narva replies

"That is amazing", Minerva says

"Does Nightfyre have other species besides wizards and witches living here?" Harry asks

"Of course. All your kingdoms do. You have Gargoyles, Vampires all types, Werewolves, Wolf-Fork, Pixies, Veela, Gnomes, Goblins, Centaurs, Fauns and Satyrs, Dwarves, Faeries, Angels, Brownies, Leprechauns, Giants, Nymphs, Druids, Sirens, Mermaids, High Elves, Draconis, Stars, Furies, Kitsunes, Dryads, Human Phoenixes, Demons and Demigods", Narva replies

"Do the Werewolves take the potion?" Poppy asks

"No. It is like poison to them. They have an enclosure during the Full Moons. There are several packs in the different towns", Narva says

"What about the different types of vampires?" Amelia asks

"There are Nightstalkers: Sunstones to come out in light. Drink Human Blood, PSI-Vampires: Feed of the life force of the dying, Emphatic/Elemental: Feed off Emotions and Elements, Sangunine Vampires: Turn into bats, drink human blood, Pain-Vampires: Feed of a person in pain and incubuse Vampires: Feed of thoughts and dreams. All are living together in harmony as the treaty with your Crown King Harald says", Narva replies

"Demigods?" Harry asks

"Yes the child of a Mundane or Witch or Wizard and a God or Goddess. All Gods and Goddesses are real. And each Demigod off any off them live here in peace. Your Ancestors my King son are gods like King Zeus of Olympus and his wife Queen Hera and their mortal child, King Odin and Queen Frigga and their mortal child. Ra Island as you might have figured out you are related to the Egyptian Gods too", Narva says

"And the Mermaids?" Harry asks, "I met some and they are not very nice"

"Where did you meet them?" Narva asks

"In the Black Lake", Harry asks

"They have been corrupted with darkness. Try mermaids are like those of legends and live in the coves of your kingdoms. They have their own cities and are protected here like everyone else", Narva replies, "You also have the Mundane People. The magic is not hidden here and works well with technology. No matter what you have been told in Britain"

"And the I.C.W?" Amelia asks

"Nightfyre and the other kingdoms have seats we are recognised. And we are allied with Mundane Britain and their government. Several Witches and Wizards that have come from the royal family settle here. The same with other Royal Families in Europe", Narva replies  
"What are the Wards?" Harry asks

"If anyone who means the people here and the King and his family harm they will die at the ward line. All your kingdoms have those wards", Narva says

"So Dumbledore and Voldemort can't come here?" Harry asks

"No Voldemort would surely die and so will his willing Death Eaters. And the Dumbledore family is a given. The Potters and Dumbledore's have always, always been enemies. With House Dumbledore wanting the riches of House Potter and the privileges even in the time of King Arthur Pendragon and Queen Guinevere who are your ancestors. Your foremother was one of their daughters and married Sir Ghalad Potter a Knight of the Round Table", Narva says

Suddenly Dobby was back with about 300 House Elves.

"Dobby sorry King Harald but woman at Lost Elves didn't want to sell too Dobby. But I finally have them all. With the Lady's promise to send an owl if any other House Elves come in", Dobby says proudly

"All House Elves listen to my Head Eldar Narva's explanation", Harry says

The House Elves all gasp at Narva and bow to the Eldar who explains their originals and house he could free all of them and they could become Eldar and serve families here out of love and not forced. All House Elves agree to be Eldar. Harry explains that his family are needing House Maidens and attendants for his Wives. And that Houses of the Weasley branch would be needing elves too. All the House Elves look excited at serving as they are truly meant to be.

"All young Elves will go with an Elder Elf and hopefully they would be treated but the Eldar families as family", Harry says

"We would do that. We have always hated that are kin are not allowed to grow up with their mothers and fathers. All Eldar families will be willing to take on the young. And we would even Christen them with new names", Narva says making all House Elves happy and crying

"So Narva will you begin?" Harry asks

Narva begins to chant in the ancient language of the Eldar and the House Elves begin to change and grow into their true forms. And a flash of light the where true Eldar in clothes the Narva had magical given them.

"It is done. They are no longer House Elves. They are now Eldar", Narva says, "Vera"

A Eldar Elf pops in before them and looks shocked but happy.

"Vera my love are cousins are home", Narva says to her

"Welcome all of you. And welcome back to where you rightfully belong", Vera says smiling

"Will you are the elder Eldar with educating and adopting the young elves that should have never been in service and without their parents yet. The others can choose their families to bond with like true Eldar", Narva says

"Come with my younglings. You will be welcomed with open arms", Vera says

The new Eldar choose the Weasley siblings and Potters different families to serve as family. Now they were Eldar they could feel the true emotions of people and knew they had good hearts.

"Where do we sleep?" a young one asks

"The Potters gave the Eldar that bond with their family a wing of their own. So come with me. Even the Weasley Eldar can stay with us. Is that alright King Harald?" Vera asks

"It is more then fine", Harry says

"Then follow me and the elder of our kind will teach and nurture you", Vera says and leads them into the palace

"Can you show us the palace now please Narva?" Harry asks

"Of cause my King. Follow me", Narva says

The go through the double doors and look at the foyer with wonder the huge golden diamond chandelier hanging from the crystal ceiling.

"There are 10 floors to the Palace. And different wings. Each Consort, Matron and Mistress as their own room when they are not with their husband", Narva says

"My Consorts, Matrons and Concubines haven't completed the bond yet. But they do not have their belongings will you and some off the other Eldar be willing to get their things?" Harry asks

"Of cause my King. We will gather all belongings without being noticed. Just give us your addresses and we will be able to trace you all from there", Narva says bringing parchment to them

Everyone writes there address down. Narva says he would Sverre his second in command handle it. Calling him Sverre bows to Harry and his girls before taking the list and promising to have rooms handle within an hour and all belongings there. Before he disappeared.

"This is the ground floor, with manly public rooms. This is the Conservatory", Narva says showing the large room with plants

The girls gasp in wonder.

"Most informal meetings happen here and ladies normally have tea here. There are 20 parlours, a formal reception room, banquet hall and ballroom big enough to have 3000 people comfortably, a couple of music rooms with the finest instruments that your ancestors could buy, a formal dinning hall and informal dining hall, The top floor is yours and your wives. You have several elevators. You have a 100 story library with 3 other small libraries", Narva says opening two grand doors and they see the biggest library they had ever seen, "Shakespeare!"

A Eldar appears bowing lowly to all of them.

"My King and his Mistresses welcome. I am Shakespeare head of the Library staff. My parents had a feeling I would go into the field of books so named me such", Shakespeare says

"What do we have in this library?" Harry asks

"Scrolls and Books from all the centuries most are first editions! This library is the biggest in the world. Something the Dumbledore family has wanted for centuries", Shakespeare says

"Master, Hermione would be so jealous look at some of these titles. She would do anything for them", Ginny says

"That is what Dumbledore probably promised her. And has given her some of the books from my vaults probably", Harry says

"The Dumbledore Family only has one member that allied herself to the Potter Family her name was Lady Eartha Dumbledore concubine to King Harald the 2nd. She was beloved by many. She was disowned when she allied herself. But she never betrayed her new Potter family she learned that what her family had been told for centuries had been lies. She helped King Harald the Second defeat her former family on more then one occasion eventually it cost her, her life. But she was glad she did so on the knowledge that there really isn't magic that is just light or dark. There is evil in Light and in Dark but also Grey magic. She was glad she knew that in the end", Shakespeare informs them

"Some of these books don't look they are in English", Luna says

"No they are not. Some of them are in the language of olden times. Ancient Greek and Roman, Ancient Persian too. We have copies or originals off everything I am proud to say even the Declaration of Independence from the US!" Shakespeare says

"I look forward too look over this library", Harry says

"I would be honoured to show all your family around anytime", Shakespeare says

"Thank you. How many books, scrolls, diaries and journals do I have?" Harry asks

"1,943,562 million as we have Non-Magical books too your Majesty", Shakespare says

"Thank you", Harry says as he followed Narva out of the library

"The ground floor also has floo rooms, portkeys room, portal rooms, teleportation room, ballrooms, 54 living rooms, the butlers quarters your Butlers name is Alexander Smith there he is", Narva says as a tall man in a suit comes over

"Your Majesty I am your butler my family has served your loyally for 600 years. The Mundane staff and Magic Staff are happy to have a King once again", Butler Alexander says, "Should I have the staff meet in the Throne room for your meeting?"

"Yes that will be best", Harry says

"Very well I will inform the staff of a meeting within half an hour your Majesty", Butler Alexander says bowing, "May I take my leave?"

"Yes you may", Harry says

"Now your Majesty you have a huge kitchen with both Eldar, Magic and Mundane staff. Now you have multiple porches and balconies with tables that you can have tea on. One balcony overlooks the front of the palace and where formal gathering are held so the people of your nation can see you royals on special occasions such as your birthday or coronation. That is already being planned", Narva says

"When will be my coronation?" Harry asks

"Next week your Majesty here. And off your other nations they are putting them two days apart", Narva says

"I will need to learn what to say", Harry says

"That I can help you with My Lord. I have been a Potter for many decades. I will help you", Minerva says

"Thank you Minerva", Harry says

"Now also on the ground floor you have a huge pool inside and one outside, games room, movie room with surround sound, theatre room, meditation room, Virtual reality room, paint studio, sculpting room, servants hall, and servant housing with families. Outside you have 10 Greenhouses with every plant you can imagine with Mundane and Magical Plants. You also have a basement Greenhouse for all the plants that like the dark, with a cellar, storage rooms and Armory down there", Narva says, "You have 16 potions labs with storage for all the best ingredients. You have a fencing and sparing room. You also have an Owlery"

"My owl Hedwig is she here?" Harry asks

"The snowy owl that just arrived? Yes she is. And the wards of the island check for tracking charms which I am afraid she had but have been immediately removed and been reported to Head of Security", Narva says

He leads them up the stairs. And shows them the rooms which already had names on them. The Concubines, Consorts and Matrons found their belongings already there. All packed neatly.

"All your belongings have been check for any charms, curses or anything else harmful I am sure the Head of Security will give you a report at the meeting. Your owls are all free and are in the owlery", Narva says, "All suites have luxury bathrooms, a spa, hot tub, Jacuzzi and sauna. Each suite for family have walk in closets and I am sure the Mistress of the Robes will have all your closets filled within a couple of days"

The girls all looked shocked. They all had king beds and more then they could ever ask for.

"Now for the King he has his own tower as I sure you saw on the outside of the palace. Everything has been prepared", Narva says showing Harry his room

Which had an even bigger bed. With Black, Turquoise and Gold bedding. They then show the Weasley's there quarters. And Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan's quarters. They thanked Harry which Harry didn't want as he didn't even know about this place. The Weasley's also had Concubine quarters. Their belongings where there as well.

"Your Majesty your staff meeting will be starting soon. I will show you to the throne", Narva says

They all go to the ground floor and follow Narva and he opens the grand doors and find a lot of staff not just human but Mundane and Creatures too with Eldar. All bow to the King and his Ladies.

Harry sees all the flags on the ceiling.

"They show all your families coat of arms. Each King had a different coat of arms along with the usually Potter Crest", Narva replies

Harry sees the throne on the end of the throne room. With 4 thrones besides his own.

"Your Queen Consort, Matron and Concubine for House Nightfyre have their seats next to you. All other royal house your other Queen Consorts, Matron and Concubine would sit next too you. The thrones around the room. Are for all others. The coat of arms and the height of the thrones show their positions. We added your Right of Conquests just this past week as the goblins have told us", Narva says showing each of his Consorts, Matrons and Concubines their seats

Narva shows his Queen Consort of House Nightfyre to her throne with his Matron and two Concubines.

"Your Majesty the throne is yours", Narva says bowing and showing him his throne the highest of them all

Harry hesitantly goes over in looked like his throne was made out of multiple wood.

"It is Redwood, Red Oak, Red Ash, Black Ash and White Ash our throne is made off. It has been the same throne for hundreds off years", Narva says

Harry sits on the throne and everyone in the room claps and bows.

"Your Majesty I am David Madison your Lord High Stewart I over sea domestic affairs and the Household. I am of the Highest rank her besides yourself", Lord Stewart Madison says bowing

"I am Matthew Dixon and I am your Lord High Chancellor. I Oversea the custodians of the great seals", Lord Chancellor Dixon says bowing

Everyone was introduced but the Eldar. Narva said that they would introduce themselves as they go along. The Mistress of the Robes Lorna Buck was talking too his ladies and seeing what they would need in clothes.

"I am John Nixon your Head of Security my Security staff have scanned all belongings most had tracking charms on them. They were removed at the ward line and reports are on my desk. They are basic and seem to be on most of your Consorts, Matrons and Concubines from Hogwarts. I assure you that you will not be found here. My forefathers helped build these wards. They are the strongest in all kingdoms but your own King Neville as we have heard of his return and some with King Dudley. I am a vampire who had lived hundreds of years and I assure you no harm will come here to you or your Ladies", Security Head Nixon says bowing

"I will have to bond with all my Ladies. What is the cities and towns like?" Harry asks

"Well your majesty you have one city call Burnie after King Burnie Potter-Nightfyre and several towns, Jamestown, Charlestown, Edwardstown, Georgetown, Emerald Sport, Rubyvale, Evansvale, Sapphire Valley, Eartha Valley, Pearl Harbour, Charlotte Harbour, Diamond Cove, Jewel Cove, and Potter Cove", Security Head Nixon says

"I would like to see them when I have time", Harry says

"I will see to a security detail when you have time", Security Head Nixon promises

"Thank you", Harry says

After all the meet and greet Harry and the others where shown to the informal dinning hall. He sees portraits of his family they had names, dates or birth and death. He then sees one of his parents.

 _Prince James Fleamont Potter-Nightfyre_

 _1960 – 1981_

 _Lady Lillian Jasmine Evans-Potter-Nightfyre_

 _1960 – 1981_

"Why doesn't it say King?" Harry asks Narva

"Because his father was still alive. But he is still honoured. As he had been next in line for the throne. Your portrait will be down with your Ladies on your coronation day and it will be hung up here with your forefathers", Narva says

Harry then sees his Grandfather and Grandmother.

 _King Fleamont Charlus Potter-Nightfyre_

 _1920 – 1990_

 _Queen Euphemia Amelia Potter-Nightfyre_

 _1920 – 1990_

"They really where alive after all this time", Harry says

"They were great people my Lord", Minerva says

"I know", Harry says simply

They all eat and talk it seemed the concubines where getting used to their restrictions and their new life style.

"Tonight in bed I will have Minerva, Bellatrix, Su Li, Luna, Ginny, Millicent, Pansy, Amelia Bones, Narcissa and Marlene in my bed tonight. We will bond", Harry says

The women and girls nod. Suddenly a owl flies in.

"It has been scanned my Lord as the Head of Security said all mail is scanned", Narva says as he was serving everyone

Harry talks the letter and the owl flies off.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know we don't exactly like each other but I think you need to know our family especially certain members are not who they seem even the Headmaster. I am forced into a vow that I can't say much but I will help in anyway I can. I realised that the Ministry is so corrupt and so is Hogwarts._

 _I have a Consort and 4 Concubines that I am trying to keep hidden. I have a feeling you are not at the residence you are normally at. Don't worry I won't tell._

 _I am glad you are out of those who control you and I hope you have my siblings with you. I have missed them dearly._

 _One thing you should know is the Ginny is not part of this plot. She is innocent and I know you can call her life-debt at anytime. Please take her in and save her._

 _If you can write me back on anything I can do please do it._

 _From_

 _Percy Weasley_

 _PS: My Dad is not involved. That is all I can tell you as off this stupid oath_

"Weasley's please come here", Harry says

The boys and Ginny come immediately.

"What is it Harry?" Bill asks

Harry hands over the letter and reads it to them. They were all shocked it was from Percy. Now they knew how low their mother has sunken to make Percy into a vow.

"How would we break the vow?" Harry asks

"A team of Curse Breakers and goblins. Can you right back and tell Percy to meet at Gringotts in two days. I need to bond with my concubines first", Bill says

"I will. He may have been a jerk and he was properly forced to act that way", Harry says

Harry writes the letter a page had given a paper and pen and Harry calls for an owl and sends it off immediately.

"We will have to help Dad soon", Charlie says

"We will see what Percy can tell as with his vow broken", Harry says

Once they had eaten Harry's ladies excuse themselves to go and fix their rooms and Harry goes up to his room and was going to wait for the girls he was going to spend the night with he was nervous this was his first time. And for some of the witches he invited into his bed tonight it would be theirs. Ginny was the first too arrive in a dressing gown and she looked nervous, then the others came. Harry takes off his clothes and they all start exploring. Harry marvelled at how good their bodies looked. During the time of love making Minerva, Amelia, Millicent, Pansy, Su Li, Marlene and Ginny pledge their love for him and make a loyalty bond and love bond. Now they were his forever and till death.

They snuggle up to him that night. And even though some of them where sore they told Harry in the morning how great it was.

"My Lord can I ask something?" Ginny asks at breakfast

"Yes you may", Harry says

"Can I have your permission to bare your children?" Ginny asks blushing

"You Ginevra Weasley have my permission to bare my children. And I Harald James Sirius Remus Frank give you the title as Empress Spitfire. So smote it be", Harry says and the black collar around Ginny's neck turn gold

"Thank you husband", Ginny says

Harry spent the day learning protocol for the coronation and getting his clothes in order the Master of the Wardrobe and Mistress of the Wardrobe where taking them all into the City of Burnie. They piled into cars. They were shown the countryside. Harry was amazed by the look of his kingdom when they got to the city they saw both magic and technology at work. They spend the day getting all new outfits the people where most welcoming and bowed to Harry. News of his arrival had spread and many came to see him and his ladies.

They only spend the morning in the city and they were shown the harbour and all. Harry and the ladies thought this place was beautiful.

"I would like to build manors for the Weasleys", Harry says

"Harry you don't have too", Charlie says

"I want to. The Manor's around the palace", Harry says

So Harry got to meet the construction crew that was made up of goblins and dwarves. He told the Weasley's, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan to design their manors. And Harry gave the goblins permission to take the money for the manors out of his vaults.

His Concubines that were teachers where going to hand in their resignation on the date of the WILL reading and they would come to Nightflare where a school was expanding. The School called Nightfyre Academy was only a day school but taught all subjects including Mundane subjects. Harry planned to look at it soon.

He made plans with his security to go to Sunflare tomorrow. He knew he needed to see his Kingdoms that he was meant to rule. And meet with Percy in the afternoon at Gringotts London. With Bill.

That night Harry spent with another ten of his ladies binding them to him and they said the love and loyalty vow. Ginny had snuck into the bed in the middle of the night and Harry again made love to her, Minerva and Amelia. To add to the other 10 that were in his bed.

That morning they heading to the island country of Sunflare. Again he met staff and the Eldar. He introduced his bonded Queen Consort Susan Bones, Matron Amelia Bones, and Concubines Louisa Abbott, Mandy and Nancy Brocklehurst. They were all for Sunflare.

Sunflare Island was hot and had a small desert. Harry was had learned much about Sunflare island. And his coronation would be two days after Nightfyre coronation. His Master of the Wardrobe for Sunflare already too his measurements for his coronation outfight. And the Mistress of the Robes did Susan as she was going to be Queen Consort.

They returned to Nightfyre Gringotts. Bill was waiting for him.

"King Harald, Lady Amelia how was Sunflare?" Bill asks

"It was good. Interesting. Ready to meet Percy?" Harry asks

"Yes. I have been told Goblin Curse Breakers are waiting to break whatever it is. I want my brother back so I will be helping", Bill says

"I will be taking his statement. We will bring him justice if he needs it", Lady Amelia says

"Thank you", Bill says

"King Harald the portal to London Gringotts is ready", a goblin says bowing

Harry, Bill, Amelia and Harry's guards all follow the goblin to the portal room. They enter the room and see the swirling portal. They walk through and were greeted by King Ragnok.

"King Harald", King Ragnok says

"King Ragnok", Harry says with a nod

"Your guests are in the conference room and we have 10 Goblin Curse Breakers ready to work", King Ragnok says

"Thank you for this. I will pay for the meeting", Harry says

"We are allies and as such we will not take a knut. Now this way", King Ragnok says leading them to a back conference room

They enter and they see Percy with several other woman There was 5 off them not including Percy.

"Percy", Bill says

"Bill", Percy says in relief

"Hello Percy", Harry says

"Harry, Madam Bones. I can't say what I need too yet", Percy says

"What type of vow or oath Percy?" Bill asks urgently

"I can't", Percy gasps

"Curse breakers prepare to diagnose", King Ragnok says

Bill begins to mutter with his wand drawn.

"It is a secrecy vow", Bill says shocked

"And potions. We need to diagnose the potions too", a goblin says

"14 drops of blood Mr Weasley", King Ragnok says handing over a dagger

Percy cuts his palm and lets the blood drop on the parchment. King Ragnok chants and a list appears.

"Well this is bad like yours King Harald", King Ragnok says showing everyone the list

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Poisons Test**_

 _ **Percival Ignatius Weasley**_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Extreme Hate Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, keyed too Harry Potter, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Brewed by Master Brewer and keyed to Cornelius Fudge)_

 _Obedience Potion (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore, Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm (Placed by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley)_

 _Compulsion Charms (Placed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _20 Obliviate's (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley)_

 _Memory Block (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, and Molly Weasley)_

 _Personality Curse (Cast by Albus Dumbledore, keyed to Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Ginny Weasley)_

 _ **Confirmed Vows**_

 _Vow of Silence (Between Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Vow of Silence (Between Molly Weasley)_

 _Vow of Silence (Between Cornelius Fudge)_

 _Vow of Silence (Between Dolores Umbridge)_

 _Unbreakable Vow (Between Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Unbreakable Vow (Between Molly Weasley)_

"We will need to break all of those. We need 6 more curse breakers for this", a goblin says

King Ragnok sends for 6 curse breakers. And another 6 goblins come in. They all begin to chant with Bill helping. Breaking through the vows were the toughest job. But finally everything was realised and Percy gasps as his the vows disappear.

"Perce we are done", Bill says a bit tired from helping

"Thank you all", Percy says crying with relief and his Ladies hug him

Harry was happy Percy had been freed he was shocked by the vows. And so was Lady Amelia she was fuming.

"Are you ready to introduce us to your ladies?" Harry asks

"This is my Consort Audrey Redman, and my concubines Lucinda Cresswell, Angelica Cole, Penny Haywood and Beatrice Haywood", Percy says  
"Percy before we start I should say I am the King of the Island Nation of Nightfyre, King of Avalon, Emperor of Moonfire, Sultan of Sunflare, Pharaoh of Ra Island nation, Prince of Alfheim, Tsar of Magical Russia, Grand Duke of Hogwarts and Duke of Godric's Hollow. All the rest are Lordships", Harry says

"I am sorry how I acted your Majesty. But as you saw I didn't have a chose", Percy says

"Tell us Perce about what Mother did", Bill says

"Where are our siblings?" Percy asks

"Safe in my Nation of Nightfyre", Harry says

"Percy did you know Ginny is a Sextuplet?" Bill asks

"I did. Heard Mother and Dumbledore that was one of the vows of silence she tricked me into. But I don't know their names", Percy says

"Ashleigh Muriel Weasley she is Concubine Wood. So Oliver is looking after her, Aleaha Alba Weasley she is concubine to Lee Jordan, Adelaide Victoria Weasley is a concubine to House Longbottom, Elizabeth Alice Weasley who is Concubine Zabini, and Nicole Mia Weasley who is Concubine Mavae to my adopted cousin Dudley Dursley. Septimus is somewhere around. All of them are on Harry's island but Adelaide, and Nicole", Bill replies

"I am glad they are safe. Mum only wanted one daughter and she was going to sell the rest as concubines soon. She obliviated Dad so he didn't know", Percy says

"What else can you tell us?" Harry asks

"She planned to give you and Ginny love potion to each other as well as lust. She had been trying to mould Ginny into the perfect Lady so she would take over the Potter fortune. They only had access to so much of your vault", Percy says

"Ginny is my Empress Spitfire. She proved her loyalty and everything first I summoned her with the life-debt then I bond her as a concubine. But after the bonding she pledged loyalty and love too me so she can not betray me", Harry says

"I am glad Ginny is happy. Would have been a lot worse. Mum planned to get her pregnant then take the baby and raise it so she could have the money of the Potters. I think Mum was going to get rid of Ginny somehow so she wouldn't keep the child. Dumbledore planned to have you killed", Percy says

"Figured as much with how many potions, curses and charms were on me. And how I wasn't told about my heritage or given my key for Gringotts", Harry says

"Did Mother have anything to do with you leaving the family?" Bill asks

"Yes. She made me stay away and be how I was. I wanted to be with my family but she and Dumbledore wanted me away", Percy says, "I hurt my family and I don't know how I can repair the damage that I caused"

"Perce you didn't cause it Mother did. They will forgive you. They are probably waiting on us as we speak", Bill says

"What did Fudge do?" Lady Amelia asks

Percy tells them about the corruption of the ministry how Percy witnessed the Minister take money for bribes from Lucius and making him into a vow so he couldn't say and the same with Umbridge.

"Do you know if Hermione is a willing participate?" Harry asks

"Yes she is she is getting books from your vaults for giving Dumbledore information on you. And I know Ron broke into your trunk for often then not as the Dumbledore was says he was getting mail from the Trunk shop saying your trunk was getting broken into. Wanting Ronald too stop. Ron was also paid to keep you from making friends with anyone else. Same with Hermione. You should call in her life debt to you", Percy says

"I plan too when Sirius Black's WILL is executed", Harry says

"Fudge was also paid for keeping Lord Black from having a trial and for giving the Dementor Kiss order on sight", Percy says, "And for blaming the mass breakout of Azkaban on Lord Black"

They got a lot of information and Lady Amelia said she would see too it soon but Harry's plans had to be taken into consideration.

"That is all the information I have. But I don't want to go back to the Ministry or the Burrow", Percy says, "And I don't want Dumbledore to find me"

"You will come with us and be with your siblings. King Ragnok can you have one more manor under construction?" Harry asks

"Of course", King Ragnok says writing it down

"Manor?" Percy asks

"I am giving all your siblings Manors. They are staying at my palace at the moment but deserve their own space. So that is what I am doing", Harry replies

"I can't accept that", Percy says nervously

"Consider it a present for helping us. Now King Ragnok is there anything else you have to tell me?" Harry asks

"Just so you know we are going over all your properties and many of the Black properties and land, Potter properties and land are being used without rent. They will need to pay back pay and an interest fee", King Ragnok says

"Which ones particle?" Harry asks

"Malfoy Manor, Crabbe and Goyle properties, Lestrange Manor and several others and the Burrow is a built on Potter Land. And they haven't been paying rent", King Ragnok replies

"Then send the files to Nightfyre Palace I will have my Treasurer look it over", Harry says

"Very well", King Ragnok says

"Now Percy and your Ladies lets go. Bill, Amelia come on", Harry says

King Ragnok shows they back into the portal room and they walked in it and too the Portal at Nightfyre Palace.

"King Harald, Empress Ginevra, Mr Charlie, Lord George Prewett, Lord Fred Prewett, Lady Ashleigh, Lady Aleaha, Lady Elizabeth are waiting with their ladies in the conservatory", Narva says

"Thank you", Harry says

Harry shows Percy to the conservatory and Percy sees all his siblings.

"Percy was under vows. He was not wanting any part of what has happened in the past", Harry says

Ginny hugs Percy tightly.

"I missed you Brother", Ginny says

"Welcome back Perce", Charlie says hugging Percy

All of them welcome Percy back with open arms. He was introduced to his other sisters which made him happy. They have a nice dinner with Harry introducing all of his Ladies and then Percy was show his rooms and Harry got to go to bed with another ten of his ladies…

 _The Burrow_

Molly was beside herself all her children had disappeared but Ron. And Ginny had just disappeared into thin air. She couldn't even track her. And she had placed tracking charms on belongings and they didn't work. All her plans she had to work on getting Ginny back under her thumb. So she would get Harry's money.

Arthur didn't know what to think. He knew his sons had moved out but he didn't know what happened to Ginny he hoped she was alright. He prayed he would see them all again. But one thing for sure something wasn't right…

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 _ **Servants Ranks in Nightfyre Kingdom**_

* * *

 _Lord High Stewart (Overseas domestic affairs and the Household)_

 _David Madison_

 _Lord High Chancellor (Overseas the custodian of the great seals)_

 _Matthew Dixon_

 _Lord High Treasurer (Overseas the Treasury)_

 _Lord Great Chamberlain (Overseas the Personal wellbeing of the lord and his family)_

 _Vizier (Great Adviser)_

 _Master of the Horse (Overseas the stables, carriages, vehicles, hounds, couchhouses, the stud, mews, and kennels)_

 _Earl Marshal (Responsibilities the organisation of major ceremonial state occasions, also leading officer of arms)_

 _Master of the Household (Overseas domestic staff, from kitchens, pages, footman, housekeepers)_

 _Master of the Wardrobe (Overseas the Clothing and domestic items)_

 _Vice-Chamberlain (Accompanies the Lord and household on diplomatic and social events)_

 _Mistress of Robes (Responsible for the Ladies clothes and jewellery. And overseas the ladies-in-waiting)_

 _Lorna Buck_

 _Master Huntsman_

 _Head Seneschal (In charge of justice and control administration)_

 _Head of Potions Masters or Mistresses_

 _Head of Kitchens_

 _Head of Grounds_

 _Head of Lawyers_

 _Head of Medical Staff_

 _Head of Security_

 _John Nixon (Vampire)_

 _Tutors/Governess_

 _Seneschals_

 _Heralds_

 _Chamberlains_

 _Spokepersons_

 _Royal Barrister_

 _Lawyers_

 _Spymaster_

 _Potion Masters/Mistresses_

 _Lord of the Bedchamber_

 _Lord-in-Waiting/Baroness-in-Waiting_

 _Ladies-in-Waiting_

 _Physicians/Surgeons_

 _Couriers (Delivers messages, packages and mail)_

 _Groundkeepers_

 _Chauffeurs_

 _Footmen_

 _Grooms_

 _Maids_

 _Scullery Maids_

 _Pages_

* * *

 **Sultana Sunflare:** _ **(Mediterranean Sea)**_ **: Susan Bones**

 **Sultana Sunmoon:** _ **(Caspian Sea)**_ **: Isobel MacDougal**

 **Sultana Agrabah: (** _ **Arabian Sea)**_ **: Athena Moody**

 **Sultana Tempus:** _ **(Aegean Sea):**_ **Aneta Kowalski**

 **Sultana Desertwave:** _ **(Black Sea):**_ **Perenelle Flamel II**

 **Tsarina Romonov: Anastasia Romonov**

 **Empress Moonflare:** _ **(Atlantic Ocean)**_ **: Daphne Greengrass**

 **Empress Duskset:** _ **(Persian Gulf):**_ **Louise Shacklebolt**

 **Empress Spitfire:** _ **(Indian Ocean)**_ **: Ginny Weasley**

 **Empress Snowdown:** _ **(Arctic Ocean):**_ **Megan Jones**

 **Empress Temperfire:** _ **(Ionian Sea):**_ **Jacky Cresswell**

 **Empress Supernova:** _ **(Tyrrhenian Sea):**_ **Myriad Scamander**

 **Empress Dawnstar:** _ **(Adriatic Sea):**_ **Mackendra McGonagall**

 **Empress Halocrest: (Island near Germany): Riviera Malkins**

 **Queen Nightfyre** _ **(Caribbean Sea)**_ **: Su Li**

 **Queen Midnightmyth** _ **(Pacific Ocean)**_ **: Padma Patil**

 **Queen Iceglacier** _ **(Southern Ocean):**_ **Tracey Davis**

 **Queen Avalon** _ **(Bermuda Triangle)**_ **: Luna Lovegood**

 **Queen of Templar** _ **(Celtic Sea):**_ **Galleria Ollivander**

 **Queen of Spectra** _ **(North China Sea):**_ **Katya Flitwick**

 **Great Royal Wife** _ **(Red Sea)**_ **: Katie Bell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry had spent the next week going to his various Kingdoms and getting to know the various politics and spending the night bonding with his concubines and he was nearly done bonding with all of them. He had his Eldar Elves bring all his Concubines and Consorts belonging here and leave a letter to where they have gone with a secrecy charm on the paper they read. He promised all families for them to come to the Kingdoms and be with their daughters. All but the rest of the Weasley's that weren't with them.

He had his coronations now to do but first was the media conference the day before. He stood nervously at the eve of his coronation ready to took to everyone in all his nations.

He stood as the TV crew says it is on.

"Hello my Nations. Here on the Eve on my week of Coronations. I introduce you too my Consorts of my Kingdoms will-be-Queen of Nightfyre Queen Su Li, will-be Sultana of Sunflare will-be Sultana Susan Bones. Sultana will—be of Agrabah will-be Athena Moody. Will-be-Empress of Moonfire will-be Empress Daphne Greengrass. Will-be-Empress Snowdown will-be Megan Jones. Will-be-Queen of Iceglacier will-be Queen Tracey Davis. Will be Queen of Sunmoon will-be Queen Isobel MacDougal. Will-be-Empress of Spirtfire Empress Ginevra Weasley. Will-be-Queen of Duskset is Empress Louise Shacklebolt. Will-be-Sultana of Desertwave Sultana Perenelle Flamel II. Will-be-Empress of Halocrest is Empress Riviera Malkins. Will-be-Empress of Dawnstar is Empress Mackendra McGonagall. Will-be-Empress of Supernova is Empress Myriad Scamander. Will-be-Empress of Temperfire is Empress Jacky Cresswell. Will-be-Sultana of Tempus is Sultana Aneta Kowalski. Will-be-Queen of Templar is Queen Galleria Ollivander. Will-be-Queen of Katya Flitwick is Queen of Spectra. Will-be-Queen of Midnightmyth Queen Padma Patil. Will-be-Queen of Avalon Queen Luna Lovegood. The Great Royal Wife of Ra Island Katherine Bell, and will-be-Tsarina of Magical Russia Tsarina Anastasia Romanov", Harry says

Each of his Consorts nod at being addressed in that way. They all have been bonded to Harry this past week.

"As far as I have been here a week I just learned about concubines and Head of House which I have many. There are now two Dark Wizards in United Kingdom Voldemort also know as Tom Riddle and Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. They could both want me dead as their actions so far has confirmed. So I make you some promises to all my nations. I promise to defend my nations with everything possible. I will build magical schools one in each nation and one of the Headmistresses and my new Head of Education is my Potter Matron Concubine Lady Minerva, Headmistress of Nightfyre Academy", Harry says gesturing to Minerva to come up

Minerva curtsy's, "Thank you my husband"

"One of the Headmasters will be a friend of my wife Lady Minerva's and my old school teacher Duelling Champion and Charms Mastery Filius Flitwick, Headmaster of Sunmoon Academy", Harry says gesturing for Filius to come up and he did and bows to Harry

"Thank you your Majesty", Flitwick says bowing

"Another Headmistress will be my Concubine Matron of House Pendragon is Lady Aurora Sinistra-Pendragon. Headmistress of Sunflare Academy", Harry says

Aurora curtsy's to her husband.

"Thank you my husband", Aurora says

"Headmistress for Moonflare is my Lowe Concubine Matron Bathsheba Babbling. Who has a mastery in Ancient Runes", Harry says

Bathsheba curtsy's.

"Thank you my husband", Bathsheba says

"Headmistress for Spitfire is Urquart Matron Concubine Septima Vector. Who has a Mastery in Arithmancy", Harry says

Septima comes forward and Curtsey's.

"Thank you my husband", Septima says

"All other Headmistresses or Headmasters will be made by an panel of Education made from my wife Lady Minerva. The courses we will offer will be decided at a later date. But the schools will be open to Non-Magical, Magical and Magical Beings alike. With Non-Magical studies will be added so we don't make the same mistakes as our counterparts in United Kingdom!" Harry says, "I look forward too getting to know my countrymen of all my nations thank you"

Harry goes off the camera and his Consorts kiss him.

"That was a great speech my Harry", Ginny says kissing him

"Thank you. Now for the days of coronations", Harry says

Harry was now the night before his coronation ready to light the coronation ring. He was too do it with a bow and arrow which he had been practicing for a week on. Everyone was watching and he puts the flaming arrow through the ring lighting it up.

He gets up the next morning ready to take his place as King of Nightfyre. His Queen Su Li was getting ready too in the coronation outfits.

All the Noblemen and Women where watching as Harry took his place on the coronation steps.

"Do you Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Nightfyre according to the statutes your ancestors agreed on and the respective laws and customs of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?"

The Archbishop puts the crown on Harry's head. It was made of blue velvet and gold jewels.

"I solemnly promise so to do", Harry says with the spectre in one hand and the Orb in another

That is when the national anthem is sung and Harry walks between the guards who draw their swords. Harry walks under them.

"Presenting his Majesty King Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Potter-Black the 14th the Lionhearted, King of Nightfyre!" the herald says, "And her Majesty Queen Su Bai Li Queen of Nightfyre!"

Everyone claps as they reach the end. There was a celebration at the end. All his coronations went like this but with some with different words but Harry had read all about his coronations. So he didn't fumble. He had three coronations a day for a week to attend.

Also after all the coronations he was greeted by the Queen Elizabeth II who apparently always visited one of his nations at they had been allies for centuries. The Queen had dubbed him Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Garter, Thistle and Lion for his services to her country at Hogwarts. She also dubbed Ginny, Luna, King Neville the Lionbrave (Who had his coronation after his) off the same Orders. Harry dubbed them Knights of the Round Table as well as his cousin King Dudley the Just (Who also had his coronation after his).

He had tea with the Queen after the ceremony.

"Now King Harald. Do you know your Potter line has been to my royal blood line?" Queen Elizabeth asks

"No your Majesty I do not. And it is Harry in private", Harry says

"And it is Elizabeth in private Harry. The Potter Line has been the Queen's Wizard's of United Kingdom and the Commonwealth", Queen Elizabeth informs Harry

"What would that entail Elizabeth?" Harry asks  
"You will be in charge of maintaining the Queen's Peace in Magical Britain. That means any Dark Wars break out you have the power to eliminate the threat or bring them before me to face Queen's Justice", Queen Elizabeth says

"Are you sure you want me? I am the Head of several nations", Harry replies

"I am sure. You are the one", Queen Elizabeth says

"Why wasn't I told this?" Harry asks

"Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore were in charge of telling you when you became of Hogwarts age. Those two were proxies in a Potter's absence", Queen Elizabeth replies

"So more crimes for Dumbledore and Fudge. I will do it Elizabeth", Harry says

"Good. You in return have our alliance with Mundane United Kingdom and the Commonwealth. You should also have magical Britain but they have strayed. So take up the mantle as Queen's Wizard King Harald Potter", Queen Elizabeth says

They announce in to the people and people cheer. His ladies where in shock but they were happy for him. Harry did the oath as a Queen's Wizard in front of everyone. Queen Elizabeth, Prince Philip Duke of Edinburgh and Crown Prince Charles of Wales left the next day.

At his nights he still spent in bed with some of his ladies. He had bonded to all of them now. They had been with them for now 18 days. Now all his Concubines were bonded to him. Most had given a loyalty bond and a love bond.

Poppy and Mary Macdonald-Rosier was giving all his ladies health checks now that many of them where trying to get pregnant.

Harry was having breakfast with his ladies in Nightfyre, the Weasley's, Jordan's, Wood's and Zabini's. The Weasley Manors where coming along and should be ready between the mid of August and the end of August. So would Jordan, Wood and Zabini manors. Also Harry had Lupin Manor, Tonks Manor and Snape Manor being built for when he could bring them here. And houses for Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shackelbolt that's if he could get them on side with Severus Snape as his mother was his concubine.

"We have the results from the pregnancy tests", Mary says

"What are the results?" Harry asks

"First for the Zabini family. Consort Zabini Bluebell Potter-Zabini and Concubine Elizabeth Weasley-Zabini are pregnant", Poppy says

Those two squeal and kiss Blaise. The Weasley boys congratulate their sister. And Harry congratulates Bluebell his sister on the pregnancy and he was happy to become an uncle.

"For the Jordan family. Consort Patricia Stimpson-Jordan and Concubine Aleaha Weasley-Jordan are pregnant", Mary informs everyone

They kiss Lee. And the Weasley boys congratulate their sister.

"For Oliver Wood we have Lucille and Ashleigh are pregnant", Mary says

The Weasley boys congratulate their sister Ashleigh.

"Weasley's. For Bill Weasley's family, Consort Fleur Weasley, Matron Weasley Sophia Matthews-Weasley, Concubine Ivy Potter-Weasley are pregnant", Poppy says

Fleur, Sophia and Ivy kiss Bill passionately. Harry once again congratulates his sister.

"For Charlie Weasley we have Sophia Smith as pregnant", Mary says

Sophia Smith kisses Charlie happily.

"For Percy Weasley we have Audrey and Lucinda who are pregnant", Mary says

Both those girls kiss Percy and he blushes at Fred and George's wolf whistles.

"For George Weasley we have Consort Weasley Angelina, Consort Prewett Jasmine and Concubine Musca Tonks are all pregnant", Poppy says

The girls squeal and go and kiss George who laughs

"Super sperm!" George exclaims

"For Fred Weasley we have Consort Weasley Alicia, Concubine Ziva David-Prewett and Concubine Mensa Tonks are pregnant", Mary says

They squeal and hug Fred. Alicia also hugs Angelina as they are best friends.

"Congratulations", Harry says smiling

"For the House of Sunflare we have Sultana Consort Susan Bones and Sunflare Matron Amelia Bones", Poppy says

Both smile and hug Harry tightly.

"I couldn't get pregnant with Sirius. But he would love this", Amelia says

"For the House of Nightfyre we have Queen Su Li and Matron Marlene McKinnon", Mary says

"I couldn't get pregnant before thank you my Lord", Marlene says kissing Harry

"For House Moonfire we have Queen Daphne, Matron Bellatrix and Maud Bell", Poppy says

"I didn't think I could get pregnant. Thank you Harry", Bellatrix says kissing Harry

The other two kiss Harry too.

"For House Spitfire we have Empress Ginevra", Mary says

Ginny squeals and kisses Harry. The Weasley boys congratulate their sister.

"For House Midnightmyth Queen Padma, Rowen Khana are pregnant", Mary says

Padma kisses Harry followed by Rowen.

"For House Tempus Sultana Aneta is pregnant and so is Edyta is", Poppy says

"For Snowdown we have Empress Megan Jones and Matron Concubine Jolanda Hooch", Mary says

"For House Sunmoon Sultana Isobel MacDougal and Morag MacDougal", Poppy says

"For House Iceglacier is Queen Tracey, Yolanda Hooch and Cornelia Fudge", Mary says

"For House Avalon is Queen Luna Lovegood", Poppy says

"For House Ra Island is Great Royal Wife Katie Bell, Lilith Moon and Matron Concubine Princess of Saudi Arabia Isra", Mary says

"The Duchess Penelope Clearwater", Poppy says

"For House Temperfire Empress Jack Cresswell, Charlotte Johnson and Sienna Johnson are pregnant", Mary says

"For House Templar we have Queen Galleria and Navy Moody", Poppy says

"For House Spectra we have Queen Katya Flitwick and Kayseri Flitwick", Mary says

"For House Duskset Empress Louise Shacklebolt and Yolanda Hooch", Poppy says

"For House Pendragon Aurora is pregnant", Mary says

"Thank you Harry. Sirius couldn't give me this", Aurora says kissing Harry

"For House Alfheim Emmeline Vance and Louise Shacklebolt are pregnant", Mary says

"For House Black Astoria and Narcissa are pregnant", Poppy says

"For House Burke Rosemarie Rosmerta is pregnant", Mary says

"For House Potter Consort Fay and Minerva are pregnant", Poppy says

Minerva has tears in her eyes when Poppy says that.

"Thank you my Lord Husband", Minerva says kissing Harry

"For House Peverell Parvati is pregnant", Mary says

"For House Agrabah is Sultana Athena Moody and Matron Concubine Rolanda Hooch", Poppy says

"For House Pyrites is Consort Cassiopeia Tonks", Mary says

"For House Emrys Hestia is pregnant", Poppy says

"For House Rosier I am pregnant", Mary says

"For House Slytherin Millicent is pregnant", Poppy says

"For House Fleamont Gwenog is pregnant", Mary says

"For House Ravenclaw myself, Danyelle and Kaetia are pregnant", Poppy says  
"For House Urquart Consort Bellona, Matron Septima and Galleria are pregnant", Mary says

"For House Gryffindor we have Dorcas is pregnant", Poppy says

"For House Lowe we have Bathsheba, Libra and Lynx are pregnant", Mary says

"For House Supernova we have Empress Myriad and Pyramid", Poppy says

"For House Dawnstar we have Empress Mackendra, Mackenzie, Mackynzie, and Makayla. From House Desertwave we have Sultana Desertwave Perenelle and Elektra are pregnant", Mary says

"For House Romanov Tsarina Anastasia, Olga, Tatiana and Maria are pregnant and that is all for now. We will check again next week", Poppy says

"I am happy with all of you pregnant. When Madam Pomfrey, Mary will you be able to find out what you all will be having?" Harry asks

"Another couple of weeks. The babies are still in the early stage", Poppy says

"Congratulations everyone. I have some finical business I need too discuss now with the Weasley's", Harry says

"We will go to our duties", Susan says kissing Harry

All but the Weasley's leave now that they are finished breakfast to do some of their duties.

"What is going on Harry?" Bill asks

"Your mother and brother are stealing money from me. I don't think your father knows about it. I have the statements right here", Harry says showing the Weasley's the statements

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ashleigh, Aleaha, Adelaide, Elizabeth and Nicole's eyes widen at the amount of money there Mother had stolen.

"Hermione has stolen money too", Ginny says looking at the list of withdraws

"Yes. Along with Dumbledore and a few others. Also the Burrow is on Potter property", Harry informs them, "And they are not paying rent"

"So Mother has dug herself a hole?" Percy asks

"Yes. She owes a lot of money. How do you want me to deal with this?" Harry asks

"Why ask us?" the Twins ask

"This effects your family", Harry says simply

"I think only Mother and Ronald be punished by giving the money back", Ginny says

"That was what I was planning. I was also going to take the land and have Arthur Weasley here since he is innocent of crimes", Harry replies

"I think…"

"…we can…"

"…agree to…"

"…that", the twins says

"I will be demanding the money back when we do the WILL reading of Sirius. We need to agree on the date", Harry replies

"Maybe some time after your birthday in a week and a half?" Bill suggests

"How about the 9th of August?" Harry asks  
They all agree.

"I will send a message to the Nation to do it. Also I have 40 Black Tenants not paying rent, and Malfoy Manor will become Black Manor once again and there are 20 Potter Tenants that I am sure Dumbledore put them in not paying rent. I will demand the Nation get the money back within 30 days. And Dumbledore and the others who took money out of my account will also have 30 days to give the money back. Otherwise they can deal with thieves", Harry says

"That sounds like the right was to handle it", Ginny says smiling

"If you write the letter I will give it to the Nation", Bill offers

"Thank you Bill. Tell them I will give them the fills on the WILL day", Harry says writing the letter to start the process of Sirius's WILL

Harry finishes the letter and uses his seal to mark the letter. And hands it to Bill.

"I will see it gets delivered", Bill says bowing to Harry

"Your Manors will hopefully be ready by the end of August if not sooner. You have given the Goblin constructioning crew your plans for the manors and I have added some things. Each manor will be huge. Same with the Jordan, Zabini and Wood manors. Are you all still thinking of jobs?" Harry asks

"I am still the Curse Breaker at Gringotts but only to your Nations", Bill replies

"I am helping the dragons in your nations. As they roam free with a treaty they still need a liaison", Charlie says

"I will help you with administration of your Nations", Percy says

"We are…"

"…opening are…"

"…joke shops…"

"…and weapons factory…"

"…in the next two weeks"

"And I am an Empress so I have duties to my nation", Ginny says smiling

"We also have those families of our concubines to bring here", Bill says

"That will continue to be done each day through our airport. I had our Eldar give out invitations to those families who we can touch. I did mention the risks of crossing the Wards so if any die they have ill intentions for my Nations", Harry says

"That is a great idea my love", Ginny says

"We will need security on those flights in case something happens", Harry says

"We will help", the twins say

"I will get replies from the families first and we will schedule the flights after I know how many are coming", Harry says, "Now that is sorted we must attend to our duties. Bill make sure that letter gets to Gringotts"

"I will", Bill says bowing, "Do I have permission to leave?"

"One more thing do you think your father would like a job in my government?"

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Relationships:**

 _ **P = Pregnant**_

 _*** = More Relationships_

 **Harry Potter (Age: 16)**

 _Susan Amelia Bones (Age: 16) Consort Sultana Sunflare,_ _ **P**_

 _Amelia Susan Bones (Age: 36) Matron Sunflare,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Su Bai Li (Age: 16) Consort Queen Nightfyre,_ _ **P**_

 _Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon (Age: 36) Matron Nightfyre,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass (Age: 16) Consort Empress Moonfire,_ _ **P**_

 _Bellatrix Walburga Black (Age: 44) Matron Moonfire,_ _ **P**_

 _Maud Danyelle Bell (Age: 18) Concubine Moonfire,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley (Age: 15) Empress Spitfire,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Padma Indrani Patil (Age: 16) Queen Midnightmyth,_ _ **P**_

 _Rowen Isla Khana (Age: 23) Concubine Midnightmyth,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Isobel Hayley MacDougal (Age: 16) Sultana Sunmoon,_ _ **P**_

 _Morag Tracy MacDougal (Age: 16) Concubine Sunmoon,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Louise Shacklebolt (Age: 16) Empress Duskset, **P**_

 _Yolanda Hooch (1939) Matron Concubine Duskset, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Galleria Ollivander (Age: 16) Queen Templar, **P**_

 _Navy Moody (Age: 18) Concubine Templar, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Katya Flitwick (Age: 21) Queen Spectra, **P**_

 _Kayseri Flitwick (Age: 18) Concubine Spectra, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Tracey Isabella Davis (Age: 16) Queen Iceglacier,_ _ **P**_

 _Cornelia Anna Fudge (Age: 16) Concubine Iceglacier,_ _ **P**_

 _Iolanda Mira Hooch (1937) Concubine Matron Iceglacier, **P** _

_***,_

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood (Age: 15) Queen Avalon,_ _ **P**_

***,

 _Perenelle Flamel II (Age: 18) Sultana Desertwave, **P**_

 _Elektra Flamel (Age: 17) Concubine Desertwave: **P**_

 _***,_

 _Mackendra McGonagall (Age: 17) Empress Dawnstar, **P**_

 _Mackenzie McGonagall (Age: 16) Concubine Dawnstar, **P**_

 _Mackynzie McGonagall (Age: 16) Concubine Dawnstar, **P**_

 _Mackayla McGonagall (Age: 15) Concubine Dawnstar, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Myriad Scamander (Age: 17) Empress Supernova, **P**_

 _Pyramid Scamander (Age: 17) Concubine Supernova, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Jacky Cresswell (Age: 15) Empress Temperfire, **P**_

 _Charlotte Johnson (Age: 17) Concubine Temperfire, **P**_

 _Sienna Johnson (Age: 16) Concubine Temperfire, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Aneta Kowalski (Age: 16) Sultana Tempus, **P**_

 _Edyta Kowalski (Age: 15) Concubine Tempus, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Megan Hestia Jones (Age: 16) Empress Snowdown,_ _ **P**_

 _Jolanda Hooch (1936) Matron Concubine Snowdown, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Athena Moody (Age: 20) Sultana Agrabah, **P**_

 _Rolanda Hooch (1935) Concubine Matron Agrabah, **P**_

 _***,_

 _Katherine Kylie Bell (Age: 17) Great Royal Wife,_ _ **P**_

 _Princess of Saudi Arabia Isra (Age: 64) Matron Concubine Ra, **P**_

 _Lilith Georgia Moon (Age: 16) Concubine Ra,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Penelope Bella Clearwater (Age: 19) Duchess of Godric Hollow,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Aurora Europe Sinistra (Age: 36) Matron Pendragon,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Emmeline Sara Vance (Age: 36) Matron Alfheim,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Astoria Iliana Greengrass (Age: 14) Consort Black,_ _ **P**_

 _Narcissa Irma Black (Age: 41) Matron Black,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Rosemarie Sofia Rosmerta (Age: 38) Matron Burke,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Fay Angela Dunbar (Age: 16) Consort Potter,_ _ **P**_

 _Minerva Isobel McGonagall (Age: 61) Matron Potter,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Parvati Indira Patil (Age: 16) Consort Peverell,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Hestia Margret Jones (Age: 36) Matron Emrys,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Mary Marie Macdonald (Age: 36) Matron Rosier,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Anastasia Romanov (Vampire) Tsarina Romanov,_ _ **P**_

 _Olga Romanov (Vampire) Matron Romanov,_ _ **P**_

 _Tatiana Romanov (Vampire) Concubine Romanov,_ _ **P**_

 _Maria Romanov (Vampire) Concubine Romanov,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Millicent Angela Bulstrode (Age: 16) Consort Slytherin,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Poppy Pauline Pomfrey (Age: 61) Matron Ravenclaw,_ _ **P**_

 _Danyelle Diana Bell (Age: 19) Consort Ravenclaw,_ _ **P**_

 _Kaetia Mavis Flitwick (Age: 16) Concubine Ravenclaw,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Gwenog Haven Jones (Age: 28) Matron Fleamont,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Bellona Zita Moody (Age: 20) Consort Urquart,_ _ **P**_

 _Septima Sarah Vector (Age: 34) Matron Urquart,_ _ **P**_

 _Galleria Laura Ollivander (Age: 16) Concubine Urquart,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Dorcas Laura Meadows (Age:36) Matron Gryffindor,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Bathsheba Basma Babbling (Age: 35) Matron Lowe,_ _ **P**_

 _Libra Narcissa Malfoy (Age: 17) Consort Lowe,_ _ **P**_

 _Lynx Irma Malfoy (Age: 17) Concubine Lowe,_ _ **P**_

 _***,_

 _Cassiopeia Lyra Tonks (Age) Concubine Pyrites, **P**_

 **Bill Weasley (Age: 26)**

 _Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Weasley (Age: 19) Consort Weasley,_ _ **P**_

 _Sophia Rachael Matthews-Weasley (Age: 23) Matron Weasley,_ _ **P**_

 _Ivy Faith Potter-Weasley (Age: 15) Concubine,_ _ **P**_

 _Emma Lila David-Weasley (Age: 20) Concubine_

 _Jemma Lily David-Weasley (Age: 20) Concubine_

 _Gemma Lilac David-Weasley (Age: 20) Concubine_

 **Charlie Weasley (Age: 24)**

 _Sophia Lillian Smith-Weasley (Age: 21) Consort Weasley,_ _ **P**_

 _Mia Clarrie Flourish-Weasley (Age: 19) Concubine_

 _Caterina Julie Blotts-Weasley (Age: 19) Concubine_

 _Ebony Grace Potter-Weasley (Age: 15) Concubine_

 _Althea Athena Smithy-Weasley (Age: 18) Concubine_

 **Percy Weasley (Age: 20)**

 _Audrey Susan Redman-Weasley (Age: 20) Consort Weasley,_ _ **P**_

 _Lucinda Belinda Cresswell-Weasley (Age: 20) Concubine,_ _ **P**_

 _Angelica Lucy Cole-Weasley (Age: 28) Concubine_

 _Penny Melinda Haywood-Weasley (Age: 24) Concubine_

 _Beatrice Belinda Haywood-Weasley (Age: 22) Concubine_

 **George Weasley (Age: 18)**

 _Angelina Rebecca Johnson-Weasley (Age: 18) Consort Weasley,_ _ **P**_

 _Jasmine Hope Potter-Prewett (Age: 15) Consort Prewett,_ _ **P**_

 _Xanthia Sasha Moon-Weasley (Age: 18) Concubine Weasley (Vampire)_

 _Nancy Tasha Moon-Prewett (Age: 18) Concubine Prewett (Vampire)_

 _Musca Lucy Tonks-Prewett (Age: 17) Concubine Prewett,_ _ **P**_

 **Blaise Zabini (Age: 16)**

 _Bluebell Iolanthe Potter-Zabini (Age: 15) Consort Zabini,_ _ **P**_

 _Elizabeth Alice Weasley (Age: 14) Concubine,_ _ **P**_

 _Isabella Sophie Scrivenshaft (Age: 16) Concubine_

 _Sabella Sophia Scrivenshaft (Age: 16) Concubine_

 **Lee Jordan (Age: 18)**

 _Patricia Maple Stimpson-Jordan (Age: 18) Consort Jordan,_ _ **P**_

 _Pauline Layla Primpernelle-Jordan (Age: 16) Concubine_

 _Aleaha Alba Weasley-Jordan (Age: 14) Concubine,_ _ **P**_

 **Oliver Wood (Age: 21)**

 _Lucille Cresswell-Wood (Age: 20) Consort Wood,_ _ **P**_

 _Heidi Macavoy-Wood (Age: 19) Concubine_

 _Ashleigh Weasley-Wood (Age: 14) Concubine,_ _ **P**_

 _Violet Anne Potter-Wood (Age: 14) Concubine_


End file.
